Detention Date
by Ivylicious
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto land themselves a detention for quarrelling in class, you've heard it before. But their teacher Kakashi brings a whole new level of awkwardness to the detention and it escalates from there. Sasunarusasu
1. Conspiracy

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_The pairing is SasukexNaruto. Yes, this is a homosexual pairing. Yes, I am comfortable with that but if you are not I would appreciate it if you would use common sense and navigate away from this page. Rating will be T for sexual references made by myself and the characters. Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the characters portrayed in this fiction and these are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto (All hail!). Other pairings will become apparent later in the story._

_This fiction is inspired by the many tales of my younger sister (whom I will link in my comments) which she is full of after each and every day of school. I don't know where she gets them from 'cause I go to the same place and come back just as bored (if not worse). Anyway, she loves to talk to me about her day and I certainly also enjoy hearing it too. This was inspired after a detention she was given by her crafty tutor (homeroom teacher to the possible Americans that may be viewing this). Mr C is a genius and has an amazing sense of humour so who better to portray him than Kakashi-sensei?_

* * *

**Chapter One - Conspiracy?**

A loud groan reverberated through the classroom shortly followed by a _thunk!_

"It's your own fault, boys," Kakashi waved a hand dismissively. He was amused by the way Naruto kept on hitting his sun-kissed forehead into the table whilst Sasuke just glared at the silver-haired teacher. "If you hadn't been bickering the way you did then you wouldn't be in detention," he continued in a sing-song voice.

Over the weeks since they returned to school after the summer, Kakashi had noticed that the two boys had been arguing more than they normally would.

"It's not my fault that he's such a prick!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"Moron," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi was even more amused by this display. A smirk spread over his covered face as the cruellest of ideas hit him. Sasuke noticed this shift in his expression and glared at him warily. Oblivious, Naruto remained scowling ahead, not really looking at anyone.

"You bicker like an old married couple," Kakashi's sing-song voice returned. "Since you're so close, sit right there, both of you."

Both of the boys looks to where their silver-haired teacher was pointing.

"I'm not sitting next to that prick!" Three guesses as to who that was.

Sasuke grunted, knowing that it was futile to argue with their teacher and took one of the chairs, sitting down in it elegantly. With a few more protests, Kakashi forced Naruto into the chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke sat on Naruto's right which made Kakashi's plan all the more easy to execute.

"Since it seems that you are conspiring to have some alone time together you'll love this task." Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper and one pen. Clearly grinning underneath his scarf he began his explanation: "Tag team lines, both of you will write one word alternately until you fill both sides of the paper. So what I want you to write is…" He turned to the chalkboard and wrote - saying the words aloud: "'Sexual frustration is not a valid excuse to fight in class.'"

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke winced at the assault on his eardrums, He slumped forward and hit his head on the desk, mimicking Naruto's earlier actions. Unrelenting, Kakashi placed the pen and paper on the table and retreated back to his desk and was busying himself with the latest volume of Make Out Paradise.

"Get on with it then," Kakashi gestured to their paper using his book as a pointer. Inwardly he was cackling his head off at the strained faces of the two rivals.

Reluctantly, Sasuke picked up the pen and neatly spelled out 'Sexual' at the top of the page. Following suit, Naruto wordlessly took the pen from Sasuke and wrote the next. This carried on in complete silence and both boys would occasionally flinch when their hands touched.

Eyeing them over his book, Kakashi grinned at his ingenious idea. They were both working together without arguing which was a start.

"I can almost feel the sexual tension," Kakashi cooed, chuckling shamelessly.

"Pervert," Naruto and Sasuke muttered simultaneously.

Kakashi's chuckles only increased in intensity. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the teacher and resumed his writing.

_That kid acts older that I am,_ Kakashi mused. He looked at Naruto who was scowling ahead at the board. _Whereas he never grew up and doesn't stand much chance of ever doing so._

At the end of the detention, Sasuke handed Kakashi the paper and pen and quickly made his exit, followed closely by Naruto who headed in the opposite direction once out of the classroom. Bemused, Kakashi watched them as they left then looked at the sheet of paper and turned it over to see the other side and was shocked.

Before, the two writing styles had been very clear but the second side could have been written by the same person. It didn't seem possible since Sasuke's handwriting was beautifully neat whereas Naruto's was a barely legible scrawl. Was there something about the task that made them begin to mimic the other's actions?

* * *

_The merging of the writing styles did actually happen and there's a pretty logical explanation for it that my sister didn't know. After a while of mimicking someone the two tend to act very similar. This was something that Derren Brown demonstrated on one of his shows 'Tricks of the Mind'. After a while the two may even pick up on the other's thoughts but I'm not too certain about this one though. But it's remarkable how effective it is. Anyway, I apologise for the lack of length and I apologise in advance if there are any grammatical errors. Many thanks._


	2. The Apocalypse?

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Disclaimer from the previous chapter still applies._

_I hope you like it and feedback is most appreciated. I'm still working on my (lack of) ability to write. It's a longer chapter than the previous one so I hope it's not all terrible._

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Apocalypse?**

The next morning the class filtered in through the doorway and most were stunned when Kakashi was already sat at his desk with his obnoxiously orange 'novel' with his feet up. Overcoming the initial shock, there were many mumbles along the lines of: _'Mr Hatake is never early, what's wrong?_' or _'That cinches it, the world is ending today.'_

Okay, so that may be a little melodramatic but who would blame the students when Kakashi is never early to anything. When he was invited to the headmistress's wedding, he was given an invitation with the time of a arrival a whole hour ahead of everyone else and still managed to be five minutes late. Fortunately Tsunade herself was a little behind schedule too so it didn't make too much of a difference. But the point is that Kakashi had tardiness practically built into his very body. It was impossible for him to be early to anything.

Sasuke stepped into the room before the hoard of squealing fangirls, pointedly ignoring their existence. The only sign that he gave that he knew they were there was the slight wince whenever one got particularly loud or high-pitched. In preparation for the day, Sasuke would have to restock his supplies of painkillers entirely so that he could stay sane. Kakashi noted on this morning that Sasuke looked particularly twitchy. He suspected that the boy was suffering a severe migraine from the slight frown and aversion of bright lights hitting his eyes. The fangirls silenced when they finally caught sight of the silent silver-haired teacher. They instantly dispersed to their seats and Sasuke breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

This morning Sasuke had forgotten to take the painkillers earlier and was suffering greatly. _All because of that damned pervert,_ Sasuke seethed mentally. Had that awkward detention with the blond idiot not occurred, Sasuke wouldn't have forgotten his painkillers. Sasuke was so out of it that he didn't even notice the piece of paper affixed to the board and sat at his desk. A hand cupped around the side of his vision to stop the sunlight striking his eyes whilst the other massaged his temple. He groaned and closed his eyes.

Moments later Naruto walked in and instantly noticed both the early teacher and the sheet of paper. He let out an undignified shriek and tore the paper from the board. Sasuke flinched at the shriek and looked towards the source of the painful sound. Groaning again, Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and took the sheet of paper from Naruto. "Keep the girlish shrieking down, idiot," Sasuke deadpanned. He looked at the paper and recognised it as the sheet from the detention.

"This is what the commotion is about?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto now felt stupid under Sasuke's imposing dark eyes but he refused to be beaten. "Some of us aren't cold, stuck up bastards like you who don't give a damn about anything," Naruto growled back.

Sasuke sighed and set the paper alight and set the burning paper down in front of Kakashi. "I don't know what goes on inside that head of yours _sensei_ but I will not willingly partake in these ridiculous games of yours. I have no painkillers right now so forgive me if I'm acting a little rashly but I don't have the patience."

Kakashi was utterly dumb-founded. The raven-haired boy turned stiffly and walked back to his seat. Sasuke was much sharper than he had expected.

Naruto blinked at what he saw for a moment before meekly sitting down next to Kiba. "Hey there Naruto," Kiba greeted him, grinning widely.

"Hey… um, what just happened? I called him a cold bastard and then he goes all pyromaniac on me," Naruto mumbled, his expression mirroring Kakashi's earlier expression. Right now the teacher was trying to stop the desk from catching fire.

"What was that sheet of paper anyway?" Kiba asked him.

"The lines from the detention I so graciously shared with Ice Prick, I mean 'Prince'. Could you believe that the pervert made us write 'sexual frustration is not a valid excuse to fight in class'? Not only that but I had to sit next to the bastard and we had to take it in turns to write each word!"

"I guess he's just as embarrassed about it as you are," Kiba shrugged. "He was practically threatening Kakashi-sensei after all. Only, he takes it better than you do. That's the first time I've ever seen his composure crack."

"What's this? 'Sasuke-watch'?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah totally," Kiba ducked behind the desk and made his hands into binoculars, peering over the desk. He did his best Bill Oddie voice: "Here we have the rare Uchiha species - characterised by the jet black duck-ass hairstyle and menacing glare that's directed in this direction… oh fuck."

Naruto snorted with laughter. Kiba hadn't realised that the whole class had silenced at that point and were watching him making a fool out of himself. The class tried to hide their laughter but many had cracked up as badly as Naruto.

"Oh sod off," Kiba sighed. He wasn't too bothered that the whole class had seen him make a fool out of himself; he was more bothered by the murderous look on the Uchiha's face.

_Must resist urge to laugh if I value my life. Must resist urge to laugh if I value my life…_ Kiba chanted like a mantra as he was locked in the abyss that was Sasuke's glare.

"You'll be dead in seven days," Naruto deadpanned, sounding eerily like the Uchiha and that was what did it for Kiba. He laughed uncontrollably and sprawled across the desk so he wouldn't fall off his chair. Kakashi rolled his eyes and decided not to bother punishing the boys, after all it was a pretty good Bill Oddie impression - squeaky voice all inclusive.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Kiba asked between gasps for air.

"Positively screwed," Naruto chirped a bit too cheerfully, "but look on the bright side: at least you won't be waiting long."

Sasuke was now audibly growling now. Kakashi looked at the scene and decided that Naruto and Kiba had dug a deep enough hole for now.

"Good morning class!" Kakashi stood and greeted a little over enthusiastically. "Time for the register."

Kakashi called off the list of names successfully breaking up the air of imminent murder. Once finished he allowed the class to talk amongst themselves and he went to his desk.

Sasuke was busy counting the ways he could kill Naruto and his friend Kiba when Kakashi stood in front of him. Kakashi placed a small tub on the desk in front of Sasuke. "Do us all a favour and take these will you? It's extra strength ibuprofen and should tide you over until you can get some more at lunch."

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded politely.

"Just don't kill anybody," Kakashi murmured and walked back to his desk.

_No promises,_ Sasuke smirked and then looked over at Naruto and Kiba's table. The two scruffy boys were talking and joking around with each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the ibuprofen, looking away.

Naruto glanced over to him and noticed how pained he looked. He felt a little bad for the boy but wouldn't admit it if asked. Kiba noticed Naruto's distraction and nudged him gently.

"He defended you, you know?" Kiba spoke up, voice quiet.

"You're kidding, right? He hates me so why the hell would he defend me?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Kiba shrugged. Deciding not to let Naruto linger on it any further he made plans for the blond to come over to his to play games.

Later that day, Sasuke disappeared to his usual quiet spot in order to have his lunch. He was located behind the gym near the tennis courts. Nobody really came up here because it was so far away from the yard where most students gathered. He sighed and leant back against the wall. He'd gone to buy more painkillers since Kakashi had told him to and they were starting to have their effect. In the lessons that he shared with Naruto he'd noticed that the blond was unusually quiet, particularly around him.

Pondering all of the possible implications that this behaviour could have he could only assume that the blond had figured out about Sasuke's headache and was actually being respectful of him. Snorting, Sasuke dismissed the thought. It was impossible for the idiot to be respectful of others. Finally able to relax, Sasuke closed his eyes.

Footsteps tapped on the concrete floor nearby and were approaching him. Cracking an eye open, Sasuke saw that somebody was indeed stepping towards him. Opening both eyes he recognised the person approaching to be Naruto. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the blond suspiciously.

"Fuck you're an antisocial bastard," Naruto commented with a laugh. "I just came to ask if your head is any better."

Sasuke blinked, a little shocked at Naruto's considerate side. "Yeah, it's better. How did you…?"

"You were flinching a lot and I could just tell you were in pain," Naruto shrugged. He turned away. "That's all that I wanted to know."

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" Sasuke spoke up.

"I was often down here last year," Naruto shrugged and continued to walk away. Frowning, Sasuke was a little confused. He never saw Naruto at this end of the school last year except during P.E. lessons.

Growling with annoyance, Sasuke pushed himself up to his feet and considered chasing after Naruto before shaking his head and ignoring the thought. Clearly the idiot didn't want to talk and neither did he, Sasuke reasoned. The blond didn't turn back as he strode away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_I apologise for the Author's notes both top and bottom of these chapters but I had originally posted this on deviantART so if it looks familiar then you may have stumbled across it there. Don't ask me about what possessed me to have Kiba imitating Bill Oddie because that definitely didn't happen in my sister's real life. I'm not too good with humour so if you could tell me if it's any good then I'd be most appreciative. Thanks again for reading._


	3. Naruto's being Naruto

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Here's chapter three and not much happens plot-wise but it does set the stage for future plot development. I hope you'll bear with me._

* * *

**Chapter Three - Naruto's being… Naruto**

"You've ruined my life!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face.

It was the first lesson of the day and Sasuke stared at the blond incredulously. What he wasn't aware about was that Kiba and Naruto had been talking, or rather Naruto was ranting at Kiba. In the middle of his tirade, Sasuke had unwittingly walked into the conversation as Naruto was stood near the door.

"What have I done?" He asked flatly.

Naruto just yelled incoherently and picked up a chair, pushing it in Sasuke's general direction. It didn't hit fortunately and Naruto just grunted in frustration and walked off. Bemusedly, Sasuke turned to the rather freaked out Kiba.

"What have I done?" he repeated his previous question.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Naruto's being… Naruto," Kiba replied. The brunette scratched his head confusedly as he looked over to Naruto. Sighing, Kiba shook his head and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded and took his seat. Naruto sat on the row behind so whilst the class was busy with partner tasks, Sasuke turned around to address Naruto.

"What?" Naruto sighed and lazily looked up from his book at Sasuke.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked him.

"Nothing," Naruto said at a loss.

"Then what the hell were you ranting about?"

"Why should you care?" Naruto bit out. He turned back to his work, cutting off any further opportunity for conversation.

Dissatisfied, Sasuke returned to his work with a grunt. "Stupid dobe," he muttered.

"I heard that teme!"

"It's good to know that your ears work," Sasuke responded dryly. "It's a pity your mouth is working overtime."

"You're such a bastard," Naruto muttered.

Grunting, Sasuke didn't bother trying to retort to that. The dobe wasn't worth a response. Ignoring Naruto was as easy as tuning out the adoring compliments of his fangirls, only annoying if you actually bother listening to it.

By the end of the lesson, Naruto was almost somewhere near calm, much to Kiba's relief. Kiba walked with Naruto to their second lesson which was with Kakashi. They took their usual seats and Sasuke walked in beside a tall guy with his hood up and dark sunglasses concealing his eyes. The tall boy glanced around the classroom and his eyes settled in Kiba's direction. As to where exactly he was looking, it was uncertain behind the glasses.

"Hey Shino," Kiba greeted the boy with a grin.

Shino nodded at him before following Sasuke up to their desk.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked him.

"A childhood friend," Kiba replied, "Hinata, Shino and I were inseparable, surprising eh?"

"Just a bit." If the blond's eyebrows rose any higher they'd have disappeared behind the back of his head.

Kiba sighed and slumped forward over his part of the desk. "I miss how it was like back in those days before I liked Hinata and when Shino and I were as close as you and I are."

Naruto looked over at Shino with a scrutinising expression before turning back to Kiba. "I still can't get over the idea of that kid actually talking," Naruto admitted.

Chuckling, Kiba nudged Naruto's shoulder: "He never was talkative but he was the kindest kid I'd ever met. Now I just don't know him anymore. He started hanging around with Sasuke and I started hanging with you. After that, we just drifted apart really."

"That sucks," Naruto commented, "but at least it wasn't some awful argument that tore you two apart."

"I suppose that's a good way to look at it," Kiba said more cheerfully. "Yeah, it is better than actually hating the guy."

Naruto grinned and at that point Kakashi sauntered into the classroom.

"How is that possible?" Naruto shouted at the professor, pointing his finger accusingly. "You were supposed to be in here already!"

Kakashi looked up at the boy and sighed quietly. "Sit back down Naruto or would you like another detention under your belt?"

Sensing the teacher's irritation, Naruto sat back down and grinned sheepishly. "As for why I'm late, I was sat in here marking work since I don't have a class first thing today when I looked up and saw a cat stuck up in a tree-"

"Yeah right!" Naruto and several others scoffed in chorus.

Kakashi sighed again and took his place at the front of the classroom. "Without further interruption," he eyed Naruto in particular with his one visible eye, "I will take the register."

* * *

_I want to point out that my sister actually did yell at her 'arch nemesis' (or so she calls him) that he ruined her life but her best friend and myself know better. What my sister found confusing was that this 'arch nemesis' kept on apologising repeatedly for no reason after being yelled at in such a way. I hope that I don't make them too out of character because they're based upon people I know (but won't identify). I have altered a lot of what happened in order to stop the characters from literally becoming the people I base it upon._


	4. Signed, Bastard

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_I apologise in advance for the abrupt change of scene but I think it's about time that I set it up so events can really set in motion. Also I apologise for the lack of plot development in chapter three but I needed to expand a little on the character of Kiba for reasons that will become apparent later on in the story._

_Warnings: this story is a Sasunarusasu fiction so at some point in the future there will indeed be homosexual relations occurring - nothing mature so read at your discretion. Also, there is the use of a few strong words but nothing that should offend. Again, please be sensible and don't read if it will possibly offend you. Thanks._

* * *

**Chapter Four - Signed, Bastard.**

Sasuke wasn't normally one to hurry anywhere but with the fangirls following him everywhere, he had to lose them. Pulling the hood of his jacket over the glossy ebony spikes of his hair, he ducked into a doorway and focused on the floor as the screaming hoard stampeded past. Sighing with relief, he straightened his bag and jogged up towards the tennis courts, as had become custom over the years. Surprisingly, none of the fan club had discovered his sanctuary - a fact that he was eternally grateful for. Slowing down to a brisk walk as he passed the gym building, he took his usual spot and sat down. With any luck, the blond wasn't malicious enough to share this location with any of the fangirls.

That worried Sasuke a little. How had the blond known? Nobody beside himself would ever come up here. The feeling of discomfort wouldn't leave so to distract himself from over thinking things, he stood and wandered around. On his aimless path, he glanced up to notice something off with the garden area nearby. On further scrutiny, Sasuke noticed nothing odd with the various species of plants there and nothing seemed out of place except a small patch of gold.

"What is that?" Sasuke murmured. Curiosity getting the better of him, he snatched up his messenger bag and put it back on his shoulder before heading over. Stepping through the thin veil of plants, he was stood in the clearing in the trees and the gold patch from earlier was still there but on the other side. Stepping closer cautiously, he noted that there seemed to be a lot more attached to the gold that was hidden by the long grass. Sasuke couldn't help but to think that it was an incredible shade of gold that verged on being quite yellow. It's only when he got closer that he recognised the gold as being hair and that the rest attached to it was the body of a boy. He knelt down beside the boy and carefully brushed the boy's longish hair from his face and gasped.

The tanned skin and whisker marks could only be that of Naruto Uzumaki but Sasuke had a little difficulty in accepting this. Without the customary scowls or grins wide enough to house a double-decker bus, Naruto looked like an entirely different person. Whilst sleeping the boy had a peaceful expression on his face and his lips were uplifted only slightly to form a serene smile. Sasuke hadn't realised that he had been gently stroking the boy's bangs as he looked over him. Jerking slightly, Sasuke snatched his hand away and checked his watch. There was a while yet until the end of lunch break and Sasuke had discovered how Naruto had known where he was so he could relax a bit. With a sigh, Sasuke stood and left behind a little something for the blond before returning to his spot and finally eating his lunch.

In a land filled with ramen Naruto was dreaming contentedly until an insistent beeping noise startled him from his sleep. His eyes shot open and he instantly noticed the watch situated on his chest along with a sheet of paper. Pushing himself upright, he snatched up the sheet of paper whilst holding the unfamiliar watch in his hand. The note read:

_Moron,  
__There's still ten minutes left of lunchtime so I recommend that you eat something. Don't expect me to come to the rescue in the future. By the way, I'd like that watch back - if you don't mind.  
__Signed, Bastard - or so you affectionately call me._

Naruto looked at the note confused for a moment but quickly realised that it was Sasuke that had written the note. His neat handwriting was obvious along with the way he addressed Naruto. Sasuke had found him sleeping which unsettled him a bit. After arguing with the boy for so long, it seemed strange that Sasuke would do something considerate. But then again, he'd been quiet when the other boy had a migraine. Maybe there were some redeeming qualities in the bastard after all.

His stomach gave a rumble and he chuckled dryly. The bastard was also right in assuming that Naruto hadn't eaten anything. He opened his rucksack and pulled out his lunch, grumbling a little about not being able to have ramen. As he ate, he looked at the watch in his left hand and noted that it looked quite expensive.

_Figures,_ Naruto thought as he looked at it more closely. It wasn't obviously expensive or fancy for that matter but it had a conservative, simple black strap and the face of it was elegant. Naruto wondered how he didn't notice this before on Sasuke's wrist. Then again, most people wore their watches on the left hand but with Sasuke being left-handed it figures that he'd wear his on the right hand.

After eating, he fastened up his rucksack and stood up, glancing to Sasuke's usual spot. The spot was devoid of its usual resident. _Damn, that means I'll have to talk to the bastard in class,_ Naruto griped internally. He slowly walked back to the main school since he had a bit of time to kill. He stumbled across Kiba, Hinata and Sakura and barely recognised they were in front of him.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba called out to him. Dazed, Naruto looked towards him and gave a distracted wave. "Are you alright?" He was getting concerned now that Naruto was being quiet so much lately.

"Um, I guess… Hey man, you don't think Sasuke's ill or something, do you? He's been acting strange lately." Naruto mumbled.

"If so, he's not the only one," Sakura chuckled. "Naruto you look so out of it right now."

"Sasuke's fault," Naruto returned indignantly, "He… Oh never mind."

"Oh now I'm curious," Sakura giggled and latched onto his arm, pulling it slightly.

"Jeez, what is this fascination with gossip?" Naruto whined. "I don't even know what's going on."

He pried Sakura from his arm and laughed. "Aw, Naruto, you're such a spoil-sport," she pouted. Naruto rolled his eyes and shooed her away from him.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to latch onto?" he chuckled.

She laughed and shoved at Naruto. "He's not here silly. Lee's probably finishing up at cross-country."

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's dreamy smile as she drifted off into, probably inappropriate, thoughts of her boyfriend Lee Rock. He'd gotten the pair of them together during the summer and both of them were much better off for it. Though Sakura would never admit it openly, she adored Lee for his romantic proclamations of love for her and his unwavering devotion and Lee loved everything about Sakura. All in all, it was a perfect match, one that most had thought impossible but Naruto had proven them wrong.

Feeling back to his normal self after the brief exchange with his friends, Naruto entered the classroom on time and took his assigned seat next to Sasuke. He reached into his pocket and placed the watch in front of Sasuke. "Uh, thanks," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke glanced at the watch and looked to Naruto. He picked up his watch and fastened it around his right wrist. "Don't mention it," Sasuke shrugged.

"It's a nice watch," Naruto said conversationally.

Sasuke absent-mindedly rubbed his hand over his watch and looked at Naruto a little confused. "Uh, thanks," he muttered.

"It looks pretty expensive," Naruto commented.

"Yeah, a bit," Sasuke nodded. "It was a gift from my brother Itachi."

"He's got good taste then. It's just right for you." Naruto's words were out before he could take them back but it was truthfully what he thought. Sasuke felt his face warm slightly at Naruto's kind words. He was fond of the watch himself but hearing Naruto compliment it was a little strange.

"Yeah, he's got a good eye," Sasuke agreed, scratching behind his ear. This conversation felt awkward to be having with Naruto.

"Is he your older brother then? It must be nice to have a brother," Naruto smiled warmly.

"He's my older brother, yes. And yeah, I guess it's nice in between the occasional argument. He's not around very often now though."

"Oh cool, do you miss him from time to time?" Naruto asked curiously. "Oh wait, stupid question, I'm sorry."

Sasuke smirked to himself and shook his head and glanced up to Naruto. "It's not a stupid question and I guess I do miss him from time to time. He's the only one in the family that looked out for me." He worried that Naruto would ask further questions, ones that he didn't want to answer. Sasuke was surprised when the blond nodded and folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on them.

Naruto realised he'd struck a sore spot with Sasuke and, not wanting Sasuke to hate him, he'd dropped the topic. The teacher entered the room and called the register then went into the session. For the rest of the lesson, neither Naruto or Sasuke spoke at great length to each other.

* * *

_So, we finally have hints at the possiblity of the two actually getting along. And yes, I did make Rock Lee Sakura's boyfriend - there's more on that later on though. Note: names are in the Western order, meaning it is: First name then Surname. I'm commenting no further on this but I hope you like it._

_Oh an in other news: It's my birthday! (6th August)_


	5. Detention Two, Under the Belt

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Thanks guys for the reviews - it makes me smile reading them. Though some of them have had me a little confused. But all in all I'm really happy. And thanks guys for wishing me a happy birthday too ^_^ It's just really cool of you to take the time for me. Also I'd love to thank those that have reviewed to say not to stop with this. Man, I don't think I honestly could stop before I get it to completion. As I've told one of the people who have messaged me, this story means a lot and it's practically dominating my holiday time as it is and there's a lot yet to come so don't worry on that account. I'm in no rush to finish it but I am a little obsessed with it at the moment - trying to figure out a couple of things regarding the plot-line. Ah, I was really hoping that I wouldn't ramble but I'm just so happy at the moment!_

_Warnings still apply, yada yada… Disclaimer as in chapter one. Let's get on with this chapter then, eh?_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Detention Two, Under the Belt.**

Kakashi wandered in late to his lesson where he had now seated Naruto and Sasuke together, just to be cruel to them. He blinked a little when the pair were quiet. Naruto had his arms folded on the desk and his head rested on them and he looked bored. Sasuke on the other hand had propped his elbows onto the table and his fingers were laced and his lips were covered by his hands and he stared ahead. Neither boy was picking a fight with the other which left the silver-haired teacher a little baffled and disorientated. It was mean of the boys to upset his routine.

"Sorry I'm late, I came across an Irish fellow and danced a jig with him," Kakashi told the class.

There were groans of disbelief and several shouts of 'yeah right's and 'as if's but his eyes were trained on Naruto who just looked up at the late teacher with a bored expression. "Wow, I didn't think you had so many excuses," Sasuke said dryly. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Giving up, Kakashi started the lesson after taking the register. He set the class some tasks from the textbooks and sheets which were at the front of the classroom. The class rose to their feet and headed over to the front. Naruto headed to get a textbook whilst Sasuke got both of them the assigned sheets. As they both headed to the aisle between the desks to head back, Naruto stumbled forward and was caught by a firm grip. He stood back up straight and looked at the one who caught him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto was about to respond when Kakashi seemingly materialised from out of nowhere to stand near the pair. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, I thought you were above throwing yourself at him," Kakashi admonished jokingly. Flushing slightly, Naruto left instantly for the desk and sat down. Sasuke wasn't too far behind and sat next to the blond.

"Thanks for catching me," Naruto muttered.

"It was nothing. It's better than a trip to the nurse's office," Sasuke shrugged. The boys silenced after that.

"A-Are you alright, N-Naruto?" a timid voice broke through the silence between the two. Naruto looked up to notice Hinata. Sasuke also turned to her and didn't bother trying to mask his cold expression. As she caught Sasuke's expression, she flinched visibly but Naruto didn't notice.

"Oh, I'm quite alright Hinata, thanks," Naruto grinned.

"Oh, that's good t-then," Hinata smiled shyly and disappeared.

Naruto watched as she left quickly. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why do people think I'm useless?"

"Because you are, perhaps," Sasuke shrugged. "Why ask me?"

"It was rhetorical and I didn't mean it for you anyway, bastard," Naruto frowned.

"It's only you that would stumble to the extent of needing to be caught," Sasuke shrugged again. "Correct me if I'm wrong but that's pretty useless to me."

Naruto rose to his feet and shoved Sasuke off his chair. The dark haired boy caught himself with ease and stood to face Naruto square on. His impassive face was a stark contrast to the feral snarl of Naruto. When angered, the determined look in Naruto's eye was incredibly threatening indeed but Sasuke didn't care enough to be affected. His dark eyes remained locked on Naruto's unwaveringly.

"Nobody is perfect, you asshole," Naruto hissed at Sasuke. "Don't you know when to keep your snide comments to yourself?"

Sasuke hadn't been able to help himself from insulting Naruto after Hinata had spoken to him. Instead of answering him, Sasuke remained silent.

"I didn't want to fight with you, prick," Naruto frowned. "But you make it impossible."

"How do I make it impossible? It's you who picks the fights each time."

"You push me to it," Naruto growled. "Nobody else, just you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The whole class was looking at the two of them now. Naruto glanced around and frowned. "Boys, detention," Kakashi sighed. They sat down and Naruto glared at Sasuke who was resolutely looking down at his work. With a growl, Naruto snatched up his pen and reluctantly did the assigned work. Naruto groaned with the realisation that he'd have another detention with the Ice Prick, Sasuke. Hearing the groan from beside him, Sasuke paid no attention to the blond but was equally not looking forward to the detention himself.

"Now, class is finished so everyone but Naruto and Sasuke may leave for their lunch." Kakashi dismissed the class. It took mere moments for the room to empty. The silver-haired man looked at the two boys in disdain. "After my previous detention I thought that scenes like these wouldn't happen again. I guess that I was wrong. I'll let you leave for lunch but your detention will be after school next Monday Understood?" The pair nodded and picked up their bags before leaving the room.

Kakashi groaned quietly once the two left. "I'm going to find that Irish fellow again. Damn kids and their unresolved sexual tension."

* * *

_Ah this chapter makes me smile. Hope you like it too! ^_^_


	6. Friends Reunited?

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Man, this chapter was difficult to write. I've not got much else to comment on this one. Enjoy. Oh and warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter: 'Conspiracy'. _

* * *

**Chapter Six - Friends Reunited?**

A few minutes later after being dismissed by Kakashi, Naruto had found Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Lee by a group of benches where they usually hung out. "Greetings youthful friend, how would you be on this fine afternoon?" Lee called out excitedly, running to tackle his blond friend with a crushing hug. A melodic giggle sounded from Sakura. A quiet greeting sounded from Hinata and Naruto nodded in her direction to acknowledge that he heard the greeting.

"Pretty good, thanks Lee, but I've got another detention with Sasuke-Prick," Naruto huffed with slight annoyance but hugged Lee back anyway. Lee released his hold on Naruto and retuned to Sakura's side.

"Ha, I wonder what Kakashi's got in store for you this time," Kiba chuckled.

"I'm hoping it's just a normal writing lines type detention but he's got until Monday after school to come up with some way to torture me," Naruto groaned. He over exaggeratedly dragged his feet over to Kiba and flopped down onto the bench next to Kiba, leaning heavily on the brunette. "Kakashi's so cruel to me," Naruto baby-talked.

Laughing, Kiba ruffled his hair then shoved the boy off him. "Get over it Blondie, I'm actually quite curious as to what Kakashi will come up with this time. You get to have an entire hour and a half with your beloved Ice-Prick. Ouch, man that's a mean temper you've got there."

"Oh sorry Kiba, does your arm hurt?" Naruto smiled a false sweet smile.

"Blond bastard," Kiba grumbled and rubbed his arm.

"Anymore alluding to _that…_" Naruto left the threat hanging but Kiba caught the jist of it.

"So what are your plans for this evening then?" Kiba asked, switching topic. "The guys will be playing football at the park an hour after school, are you going to be there?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "can't let my winning streak be broken."

"Two games, Naruto, two games," Kiba chuckled, "that's hardly a winning streak."

"And how many have you won in succession?" Naruto grinned in a fox-like way.

Kiba mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't catch that," Naruto's grin only widened.

"Only the one each time," Kiba sighed.

"Hah, it only goes to prove what-"

"An idiot you are," a cool voice interjected. Naruto silenced off mid-shout to glare at the one who insulted him. Not surprisingly Sasuke was stood there, being glared at by an enraged pair of cerulean eyes, beside Shino.

"Do you have to seek every opportunity to insult me?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, not bothering to rise to his feet.

"No, they just offer themselves readily," Sasuke retorted, "keep your voice down, idiot."

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Naruto shouted in indignation, rising to his feet.

"Actually no, it's not me who has purpose being here," Sasuke shrugged. "I just couldn't resist whilst I was here."

Naruto sat down and refused to respond to Sasuke. Knowing that Sasuke wasn't the one with reason for being there meant that Shino was and Naruto didn't want to keep Shino from that reason by arguing with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that, Shino," Naruto apologised politely to Shino.

"No harm done," Shino shrugged. He turned to Kiba. "So… uh, Kiba, last lesson made me realise that we've not talked in a while. I'm disappointed that we've grown apart."

Kiba blinked at Shino for a couple of moments before a grin spread across his face. "As blunt as ever," he chuckled, "yeah, of course I'm willing to have you back in my life, as you were."

Naruto watched the exchange with a smile. Kiba had seen the question that Shino hadn't wanted to say and answered it quite plainly. Kiba stood and stepped over to Shino and pulled the boy into a firm hug before releasing him moments afterwards. The smile on Kiba's face was just as warm for Shino as it was towards Naruto, Naruto noticed.

"Dog breath was telling me how he missed how things used to be between you guys," Naruto said to Shino with an amiable smile.

"Just a brief moment of sentimentality," Kiba added to make sure that Naruto wouldn't try to make him out to be some kind of sap. Naruto just chuckled and glanced to Hinata who was watching the other two and looking as if she wanted to say something before looking down. Kiba noticed and smiled towards her. "Hinata?" he encouraged her.

Shino also looked towards Hinata. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," Shino apologised.

"I-It's alright, Shino," Hinata smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," he nodded.

"Uh, how ha-have you been?" Hinata stuttered.

"Not too bad," Shino shrugged. Naruto looked at Shino more closely and frowned slightly. Glancing up, his eyes caught Sasuke's. For some reason Naruto had a suspicion that Shino was hiding something and that Sasuke knew what this was. Sasuke looked a little confused at Naruto's expression, why the boy was looking at him with a hint of suspicion. He averted his eyes from Naruto's.

"It's been about a year since the three of us were together," Kiba said, amused. "Man, that's a long time isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's been long," Shino added. "Sorry, but Sasuke and I were about to go get our lunch but then I saw you here."

"Oh, it's alright. Mind if we come with you? We were waiting for Naruto so we could get lunch anyway," Kiba smiled.

Shino glanced to Sasuke who shrugged. "I guess it's alright then," Shino nodded. Kiba laughed and jumped onto Shino's back. A little surprised, Shino managed to catch Kiba and hold him in piggyback position. "I forgot how you liked that," Shino chuckled. Hinata was giggling at the two of them.

"Mush!" Kiba shouted, pointing towards the school gates.

"I'm not a husky," Shino laughed.

"Such a youthful display of friendship!" Lee declared with tears in his eyes. Sakura laughed and stood next to her partner and followed the trio down to the school gates.

"I guess that leaves you and me, moron," Sasuke murmured.

"I guess so, prick," Naruto replied. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind the loud group ahead of them in thick silence. "Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto addressed him.

"Hn?"

"… I apologise for shoving you off your chair, last lesson. But that doesn't make you any less of a prick," Naruto mumbled.

"There's no harm done," Sasuke shrugged.

Silence grew between them again. For most of that lunch hour, the pair barely exchanged any words. Neither of them felt comfortable to relax with the other around, knowing that they were pretty much pushed into being there together. Sakura and Lee were being overly lovey-dovey, which amused Naruto but both Sasuke and himself kept their distance from them. Also, the trio of Kiba, Hinata and Shino were busy catching up on old times and neither Naruto or Sasuke wanted to feel out of place there. They'd accepted that they'd have to be in the other's company but that didn't mean they knew what to say to the other.

"You've been quiet," Naruto commented after a while of frustrating silence.

"As I said before, it's not me with the purpose for being here. This is for Shino," Sasuke replied.

"Shino's not been as happy as he's led Kiba and Hinata to believe over this past year, right?" Naruto hazarded.

Sasuke flinched. Since when did he hand over that knowledge to Naruto? He couldn't have let it past his guard, right?

"Don't be so shocked," Naruto shrugged, "Shino himself was giving off the signs but you only confirmed it without knowing."

Not liking being read so easily, Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and let out a grudging: "Hn."

"I don't know what it is though, not just yet. I can't read minds."

"You say 'yet' as if you are confident you are going to find out."

"I'm not as stupid as you may think I am." The dark tone that the boy's voice took on surprised Sasuke a bit.

"And I'm not as cold and as stuck up as you think I am," Sasuke shrugged, "each to their own."

"Well that depends on how cold and stuck up I think you are," Naruto smiled wryly, barely believing they were actually talking about this. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking toward Naruto. "It's a joke," Naruto explained, "you're not doing much to prove that you aren't stuck up."

"Laughter doesn't come easily to me."

"I'm aware of that." Giving up on that line of conversation with a sigh, Naruto brought up another topic. "So how long have you and Shino been friends?"

"About a year," Sasuke replied. "It took a while for him to trust me which is good because he's kind to a fault. What about you and Kiba?"

"About a year again, before then I had no friends but Kiba got me to open up."

"Interesting," Sasuke nodded, not prying any further.

"Look at it! It's so youthful!" Lee's jubilant cry interrupted the conversation. The whole group turned to the boy in confusion.

"Lee, sweetheart, it's just a cat," Sakura pointed out, groaning a little inside. The group laughed

"Is he always like that?" Sasuke murmured to Naruto.

"Yeah, but he's a really awesome guy if you can look past that," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke nodded noncommittally.

"If you say so, I can't be the one to judge," Sasuke murmured.

The group arrived at the food shop. Sasuke jolted slightly as he remembered something. "Hey, moron," Sasuke caught Naruto's attention.

"What?" Naruto frowned towards him, displeased by the name but surprised that it wasn't used with the normal vindictive tone.

"Did you manage to get some lunch yesterday?"

Blinking, Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Uh yeah, I usually bring something if I'm planning to play football after school," Naruto replied sheepishly. _What the hell? Where's the real Sasuke and what kind of alien replaced him? Or maybe the bastard was an alien to begin with and the alien got bored and went away?_ "Sorry, it's… uh… weird hearing that from you," Naruto said honestly.

"Just proving that I'm not cold and stuck up," Sasuke smirked. Naruto relaxed, a snarky Sasuke was one he could deal with.

"It's still a little weird though," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

_Ah, gotta love Lee. I'm not bashing him in any way shape or form intentionally - he's an awesome freak and really good for when conversations are leading nowhere. Lee = plot device? Ah well, I love the guy anyways. Oh and if you've enjoyed it so far then you'll probably fall in love with the next chapter. It's got to be the best one I've done so far. I couldn't stop sniggering whilst writing it so I hope it entertains you half as much as it entertains me._


	7. Kakashi and Gai's Collaboration

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_This is hands-down my favourite chapter so far. I'll say nothing more than an extra warning which is *drum roll* WARNING: Major cheesiness that may cause you to gouge your eyes out. Heh, curious now? Well it's your eyes at stake._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Kakashi and Gai's Collaboration**

"I will not do it," Sasuke growled towards the unabashedly grinning Kakashi. The air had become tense after Naruto had ran out of words of outrage to throw at Kakashi and was currently slumped in his chair unable to say anything more. Sasuke on the other hand was stood a few metres away from Kakashi with a dark aura of suppressed fury emanating from him.

"Oh come on Sasuke, I'm trying to appeal to your dramatic side," Kakashi chuckled.

"If my name were Lee Rock, perhaps I would be interested," Sasuke drawled. "However since I am not then I will not play along."

"I worked with Gai Maito especially."

Yes, that's right, Kakashi had approached Maito Gai the P.E. teacher for his… for want of a better word, _assistance_ in planning this detention. Of course, Kakashi had left Gai clueless as to why Kakashi needed his assistance.

Sasuke glared at the sheets of paper in Kakashi's hand. As it turned out, Kakashi was intending on making the two boys act out a typical date scene. However the dark haired boy knew fully well that with Gai being a co-writer and Kakashi being a porn-connoisseur that anything could be written on that piece of paper. No doubt that Kakashi asked Gai to write the damned thing and added his own changes later.

"Naruto's not arguing," Kakashi pointed out.

"Only because he's fried his small brain trying to come up with insults and protests that he hadn't already used," Sasuke retorted sharply. As if on cue, Naruto groaned and fell off his chair. Sighing heavily, Sasuke walked over to the comatose blond and pulled the boy up and sat him on his chair. "Useless moron," Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kakashi. He stepped up to the teacher and plucked the script from his hands. Looking the lines over his eyes widened and a mortified expression replaced his usual frown.

"You are not making me do that. Torture the idiot as much as you want since he isn't in any state to argue but I will not do that," Sasuke growled. Taking his matchbook from the inside of his blazer sleeve, he struck the match and held it to the corner of the script. Kakashi's eyes widened and he snatched back the paper and patted out the beginnings of a flame. Irritated, Sasuke extinguished the match, flicking it towards Naruto. The spent match struck squarely between Naruto's eyes and Naruto jolted, awakening from the comatose state. He could smell burning paper and Kakashi's script had been slightly burnt.

"If you don't do this, boys, I've got far worse in store for you and believe me that this is the lesser of the two evils," Kakashi murmured forebodingly.

"I wouldn't act that scene out if the partner was a hot girl!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked to Naruto and silently agreed with the idiot.

"Oh, be careful, you might hurt my feelings," Kakashi held the back of his hand to his forehead melodramatically. "Never mind, I've always got plan two…" he trailed off and pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out several lengths of rope. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"On second thoughts, my pride will recover," Naruto said quickly and sat in the chair he was instructed to sit on. Kakashi had set up several unlit candles, a single rose in a vase and had even covered the desk with a table cloth with two chairs set up on opposite sides. With a sigh, Sasuke also took his place and glared across the table at Naruto. The blond wasn't looking towards Sasuke and was thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation. After a moment though Naruto's jaw tightened and he looked directly at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked at the fierce look on Naruto's face. _What had the boy been thinking about?_

"Even if this whole thing is beyond ridiculous, I'm not going to back down," Naruto locked his eyes with Sasuke and grinned viciously. The expression on Naruto's face was one Sasuke had never seen on the blond before. It actually made the scruffy looking boy look… cool, Sasuke contemplated.

"Fine," Sasuke grunted. "It's on."

Kakashi blinked for a moment. The two boys understood perfectly what Kakashi had in store for the two and they were making it into a competition. He placed the two copies of the script in front of the two. Each picked up their script and Naruto turned his eyes to Kakashi. "By the way, one word of this to anyone else and I'll tell you the ending to my godfather's series," he grinned evilly. "I'm sure that of all people you wouldn't want that to happen."

"Your godfather?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"And guardian, may I add, he is none other than Jiraya," Naruto's grin widened by a couple of molars.

Kakashi gaped at the blond: "You wouldn't…"

"Try me," Naruto challenged, rising to his feet.

Blanching, Kakashi nodded and was thankful for the scarf concealing most of his face so the boy wouldn't know how badly he was shaken. With a triumphant grin, Naruto sat back down and began reading over the lines. As he read the boy's confidence faded and once he finished he glanced up to Sasuke who had finished reading and was waiting for Naruto impassively.

"I take it that you've already decided who is going to be who," Sasuke directed at Kakashi.

"But of course," Kakashi said in a sing-song voice. "You, dear Sasuke, are going to be the character of Elsie."

There was no reaction from Sasuke other than a twitch in his eyebrow that wouldn't go away. "Very well," Sasuke said darkly. "It's on. Are you ready moron?"

Naruto looked up at the taunting dark eyes and replied with a smirk of his own, confidence returning. "Bring it on, prick."

With that said, he grasped Sasuke's wrist, none to gently and pulled it so that their hands were halfway across the table before hesitantly taking Sasuke's hand in his, wincing slightly. Sasuke was shooting Naruto with his death glare all the while. Naruto cleared his throat and said the first line:

"Elsie, I'm so thankful you agreed to this date with me. It makes my heart swim with happiness." The words were awkward and a little choked. Sasuke would have smirked if the damned blond wasn't following the stage direction of holding onto his hand. That just made things far more awkward than necessary.

"Oh Robert, my love for you burns like the sun," Sasuke droned in his monotone. Kakashi was sniggering in the background, secretly thanking Gai for his utter lack of tact.

Naruto's eye twitched as he read the next line: "No wonder you're so hot, I'm struggling to keep my clothes on." Sasuke grimaced and noticed that Naruto's hand was completely tense.

"Oh please Robert, you flatter me. I know somebody who likes you but if I weren't so shy I'd tell you who."

"What's a nice girl like you doing in my dirty mind?" Naruto tauntingly smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the script and flinched at the next stage direction. _I'm so killing Kakashi once this is over._ He leant forward and propped his head in his free hand and batted his eyelashes. Naruto sniggered but had to bite his lip to stop from all out laughing as Sasuke said the next line: "I don't know, I must have got lost when I looked in your eyes searching for your heart." It was Sasuke's turn to smirk as he knew what stage direction was next.

Naruto hesitantly brought his face closer to Sasuke's and held it there. "It's no use looking for it there my darling Elsie, you already have it," Naruto muttered.

Kakashi was desperately trying to hold back his sniggers and his 'novel' proved to be of little distraction. He slipped the bookmark in the book and set it aside to watch his zany scheme unfold further.

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes: I can't take them off you," Sasuke muttered back. Both boys were now deeply humiliated but neither showed signs of backing down.

Naruto glanced down at the script and swallowed. His eyes met back with Sasuke's and he narrowed them, showing he no longer cared for the lack of space between them. "There's nothing wrong with your eyes, for mine have followed you from the moment we first met." _Ugh, this combination of Kakashi and Gai's lines is giving me whiplash._

Sasuke looked at the next stage direction and frowned. Leaning nearer, his face was an inch from Naruto's. "I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away," Sasuke spoke the next line.

Naruto looked at the script and then to Sasuke. Sasuke returned the look of wide-eyed realisation on Naruto's face with a pained but knowing look. "He knew," Sasuke muttered so that only Naruto would hear. The next stage direction was: _'Robert leans in so that he is almost touching Elsie's lips with his and as he speaks their lips barely brush against the other's.'_

Swallowing, Naruto closed the distance feeling unnerved by the warmth of Sasuke's breath over his lips. What he did notice was that, like himself, Sasuke was barely breathing. Kakashi watched avidly at the two awkward boys, morbidly amused and fascinated.

Clearing his throat slightly Naruto parted his lips for the next line. "Mind if I practice now?" Naruto said quietly. His lips tingled as they brushed against Sasuke's and he was thankful that there was no more of the script. Starting to move away, what Naruto didn't expect was the knock against his back.

"Oops," Kakashi chuckled and looked upon the devastation he'd caused. The push was timed so that just as the two were about to intake a breath, Naruto was pushed forwards. Now the lips of the two boys were connected and they hung in a moment of horror, staring wide-eyed at each other before tearing their lips away and gagging.

"You are so dead, moron!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto and pulled his arm back to punch said moron.

"Ugh, I'm poisoned!" Naruto gagged and upon hearing Sasuke's murderous shout he looked up at the boy and threw himself back out of the way of the incoming punch. Kakashi instantly restrained Sasuke and his one-eyed glare was enough to keep Naruto from retaliating. "I'm gonna kill you, pervert!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi.

"Now, now boys if any more death threats are thrown around I might have to put you both in another detention," Kakashi warned them, revelling in his new-found power over them. Instantly, Sasuke stopped struggling and Naruto lowered his hand but glared at the man anyway. Kakashi released his grip on Sasuke and the boy stepped away from him and turned to glare at him. "I think that will be enough for this evening so you may leave now. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your superb acting."

The boys quickly grabbed their things and headed out of the classroom. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and stopped the boy when they were outside. "That… never happened, understood?" Sasuke warned Naruto.

"As if I'd say anything to anyone," Naruto met Sasuke's eyes, face deadpan. The two started walking towards the gate in silence before Naruto broke it: "For the record, I don't really want to fight with you anymore. It's, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome."

A little surprised, Sasuke looked to the boy and saw the serious look on Naruto's face. He'd been pulling that face a lot recently, Sasuke recalled. "Are you calling a truce with me?" Sasuke questioned him.

"No, I'm asking you to the prom," Naruto drawled sarcastically. "What does it sound like?"

"Fair point," Sasuke shrugged. "Truce?" Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto.

Taking the hand, Naruto shook it firmly: "Truce."

* * *

'_Nuff said. Review plz? ^__^_


	8. Sasuke's been Abducted by Aliens!

**Detention Date**

_

* * *

_

Sasuke and Naruto ar_e not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_The biggest challenge when writing this chapter was that I was constantly thinking 'how the hell am I meant to follow up chapter 7?' It's daunting because there was such a great response from you guys from that chapter and I keep thinking that I might disappoint. But I've accepted, quite easily (which is surprising in itself), that not all chapters are going to be the same level of humour or whatever and it's going to be a lot of ups and downs. It's over 11,000 words now and I've no intention of stopping anytime soon so for those who have told me that they love this story this is good news for you. I've a lot to set up before the final chapter, which I have no idea how far away that is, in order to tie off Detention Date as my first fiction._

_Grief, I'm getting all sentimental and such. It's not my fault I'm so attached to this story. I blame my sister and her wonderful best friend (and also someone who I feel protective of) for their crazy tutor and their weird perks in their everyday school life. I don't think I'd ever run out of material with those two still in Secondary. And with this sentimental and happy note, I'm going to introduce you to chapter eight. Thanks for all your reviews - I'm addicted to them so keep them coming! XD And all warnings and disclaimers are stated in chapter one 'Conspiracy'._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Sasuke's been Abducted by Aliens!**

_Thwack!_ "Ah, crap!" Naruto hissed and rubbed his forehead. Looking at the table he realised that it was a pencil that had been thrown at him. Looking about, he couldn't tell who had thrown it and he picked up the pencil. It was one of Kiba's. That was funny, Kiba had definitely not been the one to throw it, even though it was definitely something the boy would do.

"Oh, Shino has passed it back then," Kiba spoke up and plucked the pencil from Naruto's hand. _Man, Shino has a killer throw._

Naruto shook his head and continued to work on his graphics project, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the sting. He noticed a shadow fall over his paper so he looked up to ask the person to move out of the way. His eyes met Sasuke's face.

"Sorry about Shino, he was passing it back to Kiba," Sasuke explained.

"Erm, he's forgiven then," Naruto said a little dumbfounded.

"Are you alright though? You've been rubbing where it hit you," Sasuke persisted.

Naruto tilted his head over slightly in confusion. "I'm fine though."

"I'm sorry."

"Uh, I've got to go get my folder," Naruto muttered hesitantly before standing up and heading over to the front of the classroom. Sasuke glanced down at the table and saw that Naruto's orange folder was on the table.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered, amused. He watched Naruto rummage through the box and almost chuckled. The boy genuinely didn't realise that he already had his folder on the table. Sasuke scooped the orange folder up and stood directly behind Naruto before reaching over to hold the folder in front of the blond's face. Startled, Naruto knocked into Sasuke as he turned around.

"Jeez, don't do that," Naruto exclaimed, flustered. "You should have a bell or something." Sasuke merely shrugged. He'd often startled the boy in the past and still found it amusing.

"You already had your folder on your desk," Sasuke stated.

"Oh so I did," Naruto laughed nervously, clearly a little embarrassed.

"It happens," Sasuke shrugged. Naruto took his folder from Sasuke's hand.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled and headed back to his seat. Kiba was snickering when Naruto got back to his seat. "What's so funny, dog breath?"

"Ha, well, ha-ha, I can't - ha - believe that - pfft - Sasuke apologised - ha-ha - to you for something that he - ha - didn't do," Kiba tried to get out between his laughs before all out laughing. "Man, you should see it from where I was sitting," he blurted between fits of laughter.

Naruto glared at Kiba, refraining from punching his annoying friend. "Sometimes I could just strangle you," Naruto sighed and turned to his work. The brunette tried to draw conversation out of him but to no avail.

"Naruto don't do this to me!" Kiba exclaimed melodramatically, flopping his upper half onto the table.

"You're such a child," Naruto laughed. Kiba looked up and grinned. Sitting up, Kiba looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked him.

"Aside from it being ugly?"

"Shut up dog breath," Naruto pouted. "What is it, Kiba? You look like you're in pain."

"That was uncalled for Blondie!" Kiba pouted back and the pair laughed at each other. "I was just wondering why there was a lack of violence and insults when Sasuke came over."

Naruto contemplated telling Kiba about the detention but thought better of it. "We came to an agreement after the detention," Naruto shrugged it off.

"So what did Kakashi come up with for your detention?"

Kiba flinched at the bad vibes coming from Naruto. The blond hung his head down and was trembling.

"Naruto?" Kiba prodded the boy.

"Don't make me tell you. It's too… painful," Naruto's voice was faint and Kiba could barely hear him.

"It can't have been that bad."

"No! It was worse!" Naruto snapped from his depressed state and practically exploded in Kiba's face. He heaved for breath and looked incredibly traumatised.

Raising his palms, Kiba shuffled back nervously. "I'll take your word for it. It's not like Kakashi made the two of you kiss." At Naruto's flinch, Kiba broke out into a wicked grin. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault: Kakashi pushed me. Ask the pervert yourself… no wait on second thoughts don't ask him." Naruto proceeded to hit his forehead into the table repeatedly. "The damned pervert set it up," Naruto moaned mournfully.

"I'm sure he did," Kiba chuckled, "but it's still priceless blackmail material."

"Breathe a word of that and I'll tell Hinata your perverted fantasies," Naruto smirked at him, unfazed.

Kiba grinned nervously: "You've got a point there."

Smirking victoriously, Naruto resumed designing his Graphics project. Meanwhile, Sasuke left his seat to collect a couple of fineliner pens for himself and Shino passing Naruto as he did so. On his return, he glanced at Naruto's work. The drawings were insanely good. Sasuke stood and peered at it for a moment. Naruto looked up at him and was surprised.

"That's the second time you've got in my light," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sasuke muttered absently as he looked at the work. "It's really good. The diagrams are really well drawn."

"And they'd continue to be drawn if I could see what I'm doing," Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke finally turned his attention to Naruto. "Uh thanks."

"No problem," Sasuke nodded and left them. Kiba blinked stupidly for a moment.

"What kind of detention did Kakashi give you?" Kiba blurted. He rushed around the table and pulled the unsuspecting Naruto into his chest.

"What the hell?" Naruto's voice was muffled. "Dog breath, let go of me!"

"I feel sorry for you man. It must have been incredibly traumatising because even Sasuke's acting almost nice."

"It's not my fault he's finally recognised my talent," Naruto spoke into Kiba's chest. "Now let me go."

"But… but… What the hell?! I think Sasuke's been abducted by aliens."

Naruto raised a finger: "Actually, I have considered that before."

Kiba looked down at the blond and remembered that he had the boy's face in his chest. Letting go, he grinned sheepishly.

"Next time you try to suffocate me with your chest, give a guy a little warning." Naruto picked up his eraser and carefully cleaned up his drawing. He froze. "Did Sasuke just compliment my work?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Kiba exclaimed. "Weren't you listening to me at all?"

"I was but it's only just sunk in," Naruto laughed nervously.

"I really do give up when it comes to you," Kiba sighed.

"You love me really." Kiba internally groaned as Naruto smiled innocently.

"Sure, sure Blondie," Kiba ruffled the boy's hair and sat back down in his place. With one final glance at Sasuke, who was talking to Shino, Kiba focused on his work, frowning slightly.

* * *

_Wow, that was finished sooner than I thought it would. Some of you reviewers may be aware that I said I would get this chapter up by the end of the week. It's been a day since I was able to reply to reviews XD I'm so proud of myself. Well I hope you like it. This is more heavily based on my sister's school antics since she practically tells me her life story so she won't be tempted to tell anyone else. I hope it doesn't suck too bad but there's a little more Sasunarusasu goodness than before._


	9. Grenades and Collision Theory

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Ah, my apologies for not updating quickly. I was having a little difficulty overcoming a short spell of writer's block but you'll be glad to hear that for a couple of chapters I've got them pretty much sorted out. I'll just being going over what I've already written and iron out a few little details. As an apology, this chapter is one of my longest and there's a lot of development that takes place._

_Warnings and disclaimer are stated in chapter one 'Conspiracy'._

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Grenades and Collision Theory**

Naruto and Sasuke sat beside each other wearing bored expressions as Kiba and Shino had another argument. They looked from side to side as each of the two took turns to yell something at the other. After the first fifteen exchanges both Sasuke and Naruto had forgotten entirely what the two were arguing about. Anyone walking past the two boys would think they were watching a tennis tournament.

"Hey, prick?" Naruto spoke up. Eyes still flitting between Kiba and Shino.

"What?" Sasuke asked him.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" Naruto turned his attention from the two and looked at Sasuke, grinning knowingly. Sasuke glanced at the boy and replied with a smirk of his own.

"I see what you mean," Sasuke chuckled. "How many pointless arguments did we used to have?"

"I usually lost count after the first two minutes of school each day."

The two shook their heads, amused. Naruto watched the two more closely but focused more on Shino. He had still yet to learn what it was that was bothering Shino. "This is bothering me," Naruto sighed.

Kiba and Shino had lost the momentum of the argument and both started to feel a little silly. "Forgive me, Kiba," Shino lowered his head. Then swiftly the quiet boy disappeared. Naruto frowned thoughtfully, watching Shino's back.

"What's with him?" Kiba asked Naruto and Sasuke. "We argued and he disappears all of a sudden."

"If we knew we'd tell you," Naruto shrugged, a little lost.

"I'd better go follow him," Sasuke dismissed himself and walked after Shino.

"Alright, see you later," Naruto called to him.

"Yeah, later," Sasuke glanced back.

"What the hell?" Kiba scratched his neck. "Was it just me or were you and Sasuke, who - may I remind you - is the one person you hate the most in the world, just being friendly towards each other?"

"It was just you," Naruto grinned. "Nah, he's not such a bastard nowadays. Sometimes he still insults me and I still like to annoy him but we're being careful now that Kakashi's got his eye on us and I'm not so willing to get another detention with him."

"Why won't you tell me about the detention?" Kiba whined.

"Because I can't trust you as far as I can throw you," Naruto grumbled. "Besides, I don't want to relive it thank you very much."

"Fine," Kiba pouted.

"We've got a Chemistry lesson to go to in a few minutes. Come on." Naruto stood up and straightened his bag. "You coming with?"

"Alright," Kiba nodded and picked his bag up from the bench Naruto had been sitting on. "I hope Shino doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't," Naruto assured him. "Why else would he apologise like that?"

"You have a point," Kiba conceded. Both boys headed into Kakashi's lab and took their seats. Kiba and Sasuke had swapped places under Kakashi's orders so now Naruto was sat beside Sasuke and Kiba was beside Shino. Naruto sat down in his place and shortly afterwards Sasuke entered the classroom.

"Ah, hello Naruto," Sasuke nodded to him as he took his seat.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto turned to him and tilted his head over.

"Yeah?"

"Shino leaving earlier… does that have something to do with what he's hiding from Kiba?"

Sasuke frowned and looked down at the desk. "It does," he admitted, not elaborating any further. Surprisingly though, Naruto knew this was as much as he was going to get and nodded.

"I've got a few ideas and one of them is a little… farfetched but still possible," Naruto murmured. "If Shino is trying this hard to keep it from Kiba then Kiba knowing will impact their friendship. Shino wants to keep Kiba as a friend, correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, the conclusion I'm coming to… I'm not sure what to make of it," Naruto mused and fiddled with his pen as they waited for Kakashi to arrive.

Five minutes later the silver-haired teacher sauntered into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy talking to my unicycle instructor about stunts."

Naruto pulled a confused face. "Is it just me or are your excuses getting weirder?" The class made noises of agreement.

Kakashi sighed and introduced the lesson. It was about factors affecting the rate of reaction. As they started the work, Naruto was struggling to understand. Seeing the blond's lack of progress, Sasuke tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Which parts are you struggling with?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto looked to him. "Well, this one. 'Explain how a higher concentration of reactant increases the rate of reaction.' I know the answer but I'd rather understand it."

"Let me try a different way of explaining it then. Okay, let's say I had fifteen or so of you in a room and a grenade. If I threw the grenade, I'm more likely to kill more of you if you're bunched closer together. Right?"

"Ulterior motives much, eh prick?" Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, it makes sense."

"Well, it also works if I had several grenades and if the fifteen of you were still spread out around the room and I threw them in different directions. I'd have more chance of killing all of you then too. When you stick that idea with collision theory that means…"

"That there's more chance of successful collisions because there's more particles there?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Exactly," Sasuke smirked.

The penny dropped and Naruto wrote down the explanation. "Still, why do you have such weird explanations?"

"So you remember it better," Sasuke shrugged, "And I don't mind the mental images either."

"Thanks a lot, bastard," Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke began explaining the next question.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Shino had been working in silence. Shino put his pen down and Kiba glanced to him for a moment before returning to the question he was working on.

"I'm sorry about the argument before," Shino apologised.

"It's okay, it's my fault too," Kiba waved it off.

"I don't like arguing with you."

"Then let's not in the future, eh?" Kiba smiled at Shino. "You're forgiven because I can't stay angry at you anyway."

Inwardly, Shino smiled.

"Anyway, let's forget that. We're going to be playing football in the park after school, please join us."

"I… don't know, it's been a while since I last played."

"That's no excuse. Come on, please?"

Shino flinched and looked over to Kiba, against better judgement. _Damn, not the kicked puppy look. Anything but that!_ He cursed himself for looking at Kiba. Shino could never say no to the puppy eyes.

"Alright, but I'm useless at it," Shino gave in. "The things I do for you." Kiba grinned and threw his arms around Shino's shoulders.

"Awesome, it's gonna be great," Kiba enthused. "Oh right, I'll be back in a moment."

Kiba stood and headed over to the front desk to get one of the textbooks. Shino glanced up and also stood.

"I get it!" Naruto declared and rushed to his feet. In his haste, he fell backwards over the stool, landing painfully on his back. "Ah bastard!" he swore.

"Naruto and Sasuke, detention," Kakashi spoke up, eyeing the pair of them.

Annoyed but hiding it well, Sasuke raised his hand and waited.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi addressed him.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to explain what just happened because I can prove that neither I nor Naruto are at fault," Sasuke said politely but his tone was still firm.

"After school, both of you can come and see me for a few minutes and _I'll_ see whether that's true or not," Kakashi waved him off.

A few grumbles came from Naruto as he picked himself up and rubbed his back. "Damn that hurt," he groaned. "Sorry about that, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced to him and shrugged. "It's no big deal. Just get back to work."

Naruto did so and sat back on his stool. He lazily glanced up from the task he and Sasuke were working on after a moment. His eyes settled on Kiba for some unknown reason. Sasuke, noticing Naruto's distraction, also looked up.

Seemingly from nowhere, Shino approached the messy brunette and stood in front of him. It seemed that Kiba barely recognised that Shino was there or actually didn't mind. Shino raised his hand and cupped Kiba's cheek. Their eyes were focused on each others and they didn't seem to have any awareness of their surroundings in whatever world it was the pair were in. Fortunately there was nobody paying them any attention and it seemed to Naruto and Sasuke that they may actually kiss. Shino's lips almost ghosted over Kiba's and their eyes remained locked. As quickly as Shino had appeared, he disappeared again and Kiba acted as if nothing had happened.

"Ha, there's something for Kiba's stupid love triangle theories," Naruto sniggered.

Sasuke frowned and glanced from Kiba to Shino and back again.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked him.

"That… just doesn't ever happen," Sasuke replied.

Naruto shrugged: "Well it did. I think that there's something going on but Kiba's too oblivious to notice it."

Surprised, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "So you figured it out? Were the other times that obvious?"

"Not this obvious, no," Naruto chuckled. "I can see the hints that Shino is trying to give Kiba but Kiba is completely clueless."

"Won't he realise from that?"

"You don't know Kiba like I do. When it comes to other people, he can sometimes tell when someone is trying to gain the affections of someone else but when it comes to him he's blind. I guess he thinks that nobody would try to get his attention in that way. He'd probably just pass that as Shino being concerned about him."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Could you tell when someone likes another person?" Sasuke elaborated with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's not too hard when you know what to look for. Take Ino and Shikamaru for example," Naruto looked around for the two. They were sat at the other side of the room so he pointed them out to Sasuke.

Ino leant over and tapped Sakura's shoulder, on the stool in front of her. They said had a short exchange of words which made Ino laugh.

"Well, I've noticed that whenever Ino is laughing, Shikamaru looks to her," Naruto explained.

As Sasuke watched, surely enough Shikamaru glanced lazily up at her and he could see a glimmer of a smile in Shikamaru's eyes.

"Whoa, you're right," Sasuke mused.

"Don't be too surprised. I may not be academically brilliant but I know people. Shikamaru clearly likes seeing Ino happy, whether that indicates something more is something that I'm not too sure of but it's just little signs like that. You're as smart as hell but you're oblivious to other people," Naruto chuckled at the last bit. As his laughter died, he picked up the question sheet and looked at the next question. "Oh, I know this one! It's the temperature one you were explaining to me. So it's where the particles have more energy so more of them have enough energy to react and there are more frequent collisions because they're moving faster?"

"You actually remembered?" Sasuke almost laughed before he caught himself.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of stuck," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"I guess Kakashi-sensei was right: you do benefit from being sat next to me."

"Don't think you are special or anything; you just know how to phrase it so I remember it."

"So analogies help you remember?"

"I can't look at something and just remember it. I learn better if I can relate it to something and actually see where the answer comes from."

"Ah, I see," Sasuke nodded. "Well then, I can explain my answers for you if you want. It might help you stay in top set."

"If that's a jab at my intelligence…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke raised his palms.

"It wasn't a direct one. How about it?"

"I don't know. It feels as if I'm making a pact with the Devil. Oh wait, I am."

Sasuke glared at him. Mockingly Naruto shivered to illustrate his point.

"I don't have anything to lose, I guess," Naruto shrugged.

"You're not worried that getting smarter will affect you or anything?"

"It's not like I've got a reputation or anything to uphold. If I do then I never cared about it."

The conversation had taken a turn for the darker, Sasuke noticed. He knew that Naruto had a bit of a reputation as being a mischief maker and always smiling but the dark look on Naruto's face was something only he had witnessed apparently. The frown vanished completely before Sasuke's eyes just as Kiba walked over. Kiba looked to Naruto and even Sasuke could notice the flinch that Kiba tried to control.

"Where's Naruto and what have you done with him?" Kiba said jokingly, playing along. "You've not killed each other."

"It turns out that the bastard and I can be quite civil when Kakashi-sensei is constantly watching us," Naruto chuckled. That was when Sasuke noticed the fake quality of the smile had gone leaving a genuine smile in its place, one that reached the eyes. Even Kiba's smile grew wider. "So, what was that with Shino earlier then?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come off it," Kiba scoffed. "Nothing like that is going on. He must've been concerned or something."

Naruto shared a look with Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and looked to Kiba. "We both saw," Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke just nodded to show that this was true.

"Even if something that ridiculous was true, why aren't you bothered?" Kiba directed the question to Sasuke. Blinking, Sasuke glanced at Naruto before speaking:

"Am I supposed to be bothered? What other people do is of no concern to me," Sasuke shrugged.

"Even so," Kiba pressed.

"Even so, I just don't care enough to be bothered," Sasuke spoke unflinchingly and in a bored tone of voice.

"Shino's your friend."

"And may he continue to be so," Sasuke smirked. "Worried that I'd reject him?"

Kiba didn't know where he stood with Sasuke. "Well would you?"

"No," Sasuke stated. As far as Kiba could tell, Sasuke was being honest. The boy was intelligent and reliable, Kiba could tell and could see why Shino had befriended him. Still, he couldn't help but to think that those dark eyes hid something important from him.

"So, what brings you here?" Naruto asked Kiba, sensing that the conversation had taken a turn for the awkward.

"Oh yeah, are you going to play football with us later in the park after school?" Kiba asked him.

"We've got to explain something to Kakashi after school but I'll join you guys straight afterwards."

"That's great, how long will you be?"

"It won't be too long."

"Great, I'm inviting Shino along. He doesn't really socialise much so maybe it'll be good for him," Kiba chuckled. "Feel free to bring along whoever."

With that Kiba left them and sat back at his table. Sasuke watched Kiba leave.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto chuckled. "It seems that Kiba was getting a little defensive there."

"So what does that mean?"

"Too many things little things. It's hard to pin it down to one thing."

* * *

_By the way, Sasuke's odd analogies are inspired by my old Chemistry teacher Mr G. He was my favourite teacher and he usually found some way of relating the topic to killing, exploding and decapitating students. It's alright though, I always made him nervous when I had my hands on various chemicals and/or a Bunsen burner. I think it was the manic look of glee on my face that made him swiftly move on to another group. Yes, I'm a pyromaniac. ^____^_

_Also, the Kiba and Shino scene… you know? That one where they're in very close quarters? Yeah, you probably didn't believe it either. That actually happened between two boys in my sister's class who are - believe it or not - completely straight. I just couldn't pass it up as material for this story._

_I hope that does well enough as an apology guys. Thanks for all the reviews - they're great for motivation! Honestly guys, I could just hug you all but there's someone I could glomp. Yes, I am talking to you Miss Ayake-chan. I hope this makes up for the lateness and lack of length in the previous chapter._


	10. Cannonball!

**Detention Date**

_

* * *

_

Sasuke and Naruto are _not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Ah, the editing of this one took longer than anticipated but it was kinda necessary because I had made changes to the story since and it'd be quite obviously off if I didn't do something about it. That and I got distracted by starting to read Full Metal Alchemist. Don't kill me because it won't happen again now that I'm completely up to date on it… Well, um, before you completely kill me, read the chapter. Maybe you won't be inclined to kill me quite as much by the end of it? Please?_

_As always, warnings, disclaimers and the such like are in the first chapter 'Conspiracy'. Hope you like it guys. Double digits now!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Cannonball!**

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the classroom after successfully explaining that falling of the stool was an accident. Naruto walked beside Sasuke quietly. The school grounds felt weird when they were empty. It's as if the place is devoid of life without the students there filling it up, further evidence that schools suck the life out of people. Fortunately, with Gai and Lee at the school the place wasn't without high reserves of 'youth' to feast upon.

Though, as the two walked through the empty school, they felt more comfortable than they had ever felt at school. Sasuke was glad not to have people vying for his attention and Naruto was relieved to know that there were no sharp stares, not even from Sasuke.

"Um, about Chemistry earlier, thanks," Naruto mumbled.

"No problem," Sasuke replied just as quietly.

"Erm, do you want to join me and the guys playing football?"

Sasuke glanced at the blond. He noted that the boy wasn't looking towards him and was focused ahead. Despite this, it was still clear to Sasuke that Naruto wanted him to say yes. "Football isn't my thing."

"You know? That was exactly what I said to Kiba before he got me into football. He literally dragged me onto the pitch to get me to play," Naruto chuckled. "But I'm not going to drag you, don't worry. It's better than you may think it is. Besides, you need to loosen up a little bit."

Sasuke ignored the comment but what confused him was that Naruto was unusually calm and was smiling despite Sasuke brushing him off. Not only that but Sasuke couldn't see the appeal of any sports so he figured that he may as well get the blond's perspective "What do you like about football?"

Naruto looked to him in slight disbelief. Sasuke had asked him for his opinion whereas before he'd constantly tell Naruto to shut up and that he didn't 'care for the ramblings of an idiot'.

"At first it was to keep my mind off things that troubled me. I wasn't very well liked for some reason and I used to be bullied but in football that sort of thing doesn't matter. All that matters really is the target ahead."

Sasuke seemed to consider this but soon shrugged. "I think it's just a trivial sport. I've always thought that way."

"Maybe so but that's your choice," Naruto shrugged. He walked ahead and glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke: "So are you coming?"

Sasuke frowned slightly in thought. What he'd just heard from Naruto was clearly something that the other boy didn't freely talk about with others. He didn't want to offend Naruto further so he caught up and walked beside Naruto. They walked to the park in silence.

There was two piles of rumpled jackets piled up to mark the goals and between these the boys were playing. Some of them remained stood with their eyes following the progress of the ball whilst others were running towards it and others backing away. There was always roughly the same number of players after the ball. On the sidelines there were some girls and a couple of guys having a laugh together.

As Sasuke and Naruto approached, Kiba noticed them and ran over to them. Naruto and Kiba greeted each other with affectionate slaps on the back.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Kiba asked them.

"I'm good thanks, can only speak for myself though," Naruto replied and turned to Sasuke.

"I'm alright," Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm surprised Naruto managed to convince you to come."

"More of a blackmail of sorts," Sasuke muttered.

"Blackmail?" Naruto was genuinely confused,

"I might explain later."

"Right. So, are you good for two more players?"

"Yeah, come on guys," Kiba said and jogged back over to the pitch. Naruto and Sasuke removed their blazers and ties and dropped off their bags with the group sat down.

They were on the same team and it was a shirts vs. skins match. Being on the skins team, Naruto and Sasuke removed their shirts and tied them around their waists. Personally Sasuke disliked exposing his skin to too much sunlight as sunburn was uncomfortable but on this occasion he decided not to complain. Sasuke understood the rules of football from piecing together conversations he'd overheard about it.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Turning, Sasuke looked towards the blond and just managed to catch something thrown at him. He looked at the object in his hands and noted that it was sun oil. He threw a questioning look at Naruto and Naruto laughed nervously.

"I figured you'd be the type to burn easily," he explained as he cautiously approached Sasuke.

"Um, thanks," Sasuke muttered.

"They're gonna be a while anyway 'cause Kiba and Shino are arguing again," Naruto chuckled. "'May as well protect you from skin cancer, eh?"

Chuckling dryly, Sasuke wasn't surprised that the pair were arguing again. "You've not put any on," Sasuke observed.

"Yeah but unlike you Mr. Vampire I don't burn no matter how long I'm in the sun."

Choosing to ignore the remark, Sasuke proceeded to apply the oil over his chest and arms and over his cheekbones. Knowing that he couldn't reach his back, Naruto took the bottle from Sasuke and rubbed the oil over the pale skin of Sasuke's back.

Unwillingly, Naruto found himself marvelling at how he could feel the cut of all of Sasuke's muscles as he ran his hands down his back. He'd always figured that Sasuke was quite scrawny underneath the uniform he wore and during physical education classes he always wore loose fitting dark shirts. Naruto wasn't ashamed of his body but he still wondered what made Sasuke keep his shirt on, even when the weather was stifling Sasuke wouldn't remove his shirt.

Once he had finished covering Sasuke's back, he passed the sun oil back to the girl he borrowed it from. Kiba and Shino's argument had finally been resolved by the ever-patient Shikamaru and the game could finally go on ahead.

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke kept close to him and supported him as his backup. Whenever Sasuke had possession of the ball, Naruto could barely tell that Sasuke was a beginner. The boy already had the reflexes and grace of movement needed and was a natural.

Kiba, on the shirts team, ran hot on the heels of Shino of the skins. Whilst Shino was fast because of his extra height on the short brunette, Kiba was waiting for the opportune moment to snatch away the ball. Seeing the window of opportunity, Kiba knocked the ball away from Shino successfully. However, what he hadn't counted on was Shino's lack of balance. Shino tripped over Kiba's foot as the ball span off to one of the shirts. As he fell, his body collided with Kiba and effectively pinned the boy to the ground. Shino's glasses had been knocked askew and it took a moment for him to realised that Kiba was beneath him.

"Ah, um, sorry," Shino apologised and quickly got up, straightening his sunglasses. He offered his hand to Kiba.

"Ha, you're still a klutz! I knew it!" Kiba laughed as he took the hand and was helped to his feet. Shino had a slight flush up the back of his neck and he was grimacing slightly but he was quick to remove the expression from his face.

"You should have known better then," Shino chuckled and ruffled the brunettes hair affectionately before jogging off.

After a while, Naruto and Sasuke retired from the game and sat at the edge of the pitch a little way away from the main group. Sighing tiredly, Sasuke pulled his shirt from around his waist and laid it over the grass and laid down on it. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Sasuke admitted.

Both sweat and sun oil made Sasuke's skin shimmer as if he was made of diamonds. The bumps of his abs were highlighted by the same shimmering sheen. Naruto's skin was also shimmering in the same way. Drops of sweat beaded and slid down over the bronze skin. In stark contrast to Sasuke, the glow his skin gave off was a warm gold. The blond was broader built and his muscles were more pronounced than his pale counterpart

Naruto chuckled and also laid on his back in the same way Sasuke was. "You're pretty good, for a beginner that is," he nudged Sasuke's ribs and laughed.

"Admit it Naruto, I'm better than just 'pretty good'. I saw your face," Sasuke smirked.

"That was me being dazzled by your whiter than white skin," Naruto said defensively.

A strange melodic sound graced Naruto's ears and he looked towards Sasuke. The raven-haired boy was smiling and laughing. "That was funny," Sasuke chuckled, "even if it is at my expense."

Naruto laughed: "You've got to laugh at yourself once in a while." He nodded his agreement.

There was a rumbling in the distance and both of the boys looked at each other in confusion. "Is that your stomach, moron?"

"No Prick!" Naruto squawked indignantly. They both paled as the only other explanation hit them:

"Fangirls," they both said simultaneously.

They both shot upright as a swarm of girls flocked around Sasuke and unintentionally Naruto. The screeches of banshees broke the previous peace. Naruto literally saw red and was growling ferociously. Some of the wiser girls backed away, only to be replaced by the more brainless. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and clenched his fists. The dark, fierce expression was something not unfamiliar to Sasuke. He watched as Naruto bared his teeth looking rather menacing with a wild fox-like snarl on his face.

"Get the fuck away from here, right now," Naruto growled, his voice barely above his normal speaking voice. He had successfully drawn the girls' attention from Sasuke for a moment. "If you don't mind, Sasuke is as exhausted as I am so get the hell away from here or so help me I'll hit the next girl I catch squealing like a distressed pig or is anywhere near us. Understood?" Naruto's growl became even darker and more sinister. Sasuke could have sworn that the blond's eyes had turned red.

Miraculously, after turning as white as sheets, the girls vanished in clouds of dust and terrified squeals. Sasuke blinked, not believing what he had just witnessed. Apparently the moron had his uses after all.

"Fucking brainless bimbos," Naruto grumbled as he laid back down. "How the hell do you manage it?"

"Lots and lots of painkillers," Sasuke smirked. "And… err… thanks."

"Don't mention it, seriously." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed blissfully.

"Cannonball!" With a thud and a hiss of forcefully exhaled air, Kiba was now sat on Naruto's chest. The lop-sided grin hovered over Naruto's face.

"Holy fuck dog breath," Naruto wheezed. With a grin, Kiba rolled off Naruto. Shino sauntered after Kiba and nodded to Sasuke once. Sasuke returned the gesture.

"We saw how you got rid of the rabid fangirls," Kiba chuckled. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Well it's a different story when it's your eardrums that are shattering," Naruto grumbled.

"Right, are we gonna head to get something to eat then?"

With a groan, Naruto sat up and pushed himself up to stand. "Jeez Kiba, did you put on weight or something? My guts feel crushed," Naruto laughed. Sasuke and Kiba also stood. Sasuke slid his shirt on and didn't bother fastening it.

"Where are you headed then?" Sasuke asked them.

Naruto turned to him and at first his eyes were drawn to the pale expanse of skin revealed by the shirt but he quickly turned his eyes to Sasuke's face. He just chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, towing the pale boy behind him as he took the group over to get their stuff and then to the nearby food shop. Kiba and Shino followed behind the two. Kiba was sat on Shino's shoulders grinning.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Shino?" Kiba asked the quiet boy.

"If it's something about Naruto and Sasuke then I think so."

Kiba laughed: "Man, they're hardly arguing anymore. Okay, maybe Sasuke's shouting insults at him now but still they're getting along."

Shino chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I'm beginning to think that Kakashi's detentions have something to do with this newfound cooperation," Shino mused.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Kiba chuckled. Shino glanced up and noticed that Kiba was leaning forward to look down at his face.

"Take it easy," Shino mumbled, "you might overbalance us. And have you put on weight?"

Kiba pouted and thumped the top of Shino's head. Shino just chuckled quietly.

"You know I'm only joking, pup," Shino smirked.

Folding his arms, Kiba rested them on the top of Shino's head and propped his chin on the arms. He looked over to Sasuke and Naruto thoughtfully. "It's good to see them getting along after so long," Kiba said softly.

"Excuse me?" Shino's interest perked up.

"I know it's weird but behind all of the insults and their so called hate for each other, I can tell that Naruto actually looks up to Sasuke." A nervous chuckle rose from Kiba: "Mind you, Naruto would never admit it. Still, when Sasuke gets to know Naruto better… Eh, what am I saying? I bet you don't want to listen to my ramblings."

"No, I do want to listen but I think I can tell what you were going to say anyway. Naruto may not be academically sharp but even he will have his redeeming points, right?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

_There' s not much to say really other than that I hope you liked it._


	11. Strapping Young Gentlemen

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Ah, so sorry! It's been an incredible nine days since I last updated. It may not seem like much but I honestly thought I'd get done with this chapter sooner than that. I guess I'm kind of disappointed too. I'm keeping with the theme of strange chapter names though! Maaan, writer's block really sucks. I was so stuck on how to finish this chapter. But the good news is that you get to see Itachi (figuratively speaking). Now I don't know your views on Itachi but I love the guy so bear with me if you don't particularly like him._

_All warnings and the disclaimer are stated in the first chapter. So basically I don't own Naruto *sobs* and you should know what to expect by now. Hope you like it guys!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Strapping Young Gentlemen are Good for the Heart**

He wasn't used to this at all.

Sasuke was currently being dragged about the place by a hyperactive blond who, even after an enthusiastic game of football, still had the energy to pull both of their weight towards a food store. Not only that but Sasuke could feel the cool breeze against his chest from where his shirt still hung open.

Sasuke never wore his shirt open but after the game he really didn't care for keeping a tidy appearance. His inky black hair was tousled and wind-swept and his skin was coated in a gleaming layer of sweat and sun oil. Strands of black hair were plastered to the side of his face yet still he wasn't inclined to fix that. Looking at the bare-chested Naruto in front of him, he really didn't mind that he was also practically bare-chested.

As Naruto glanced back, a smile would light up his face. Sasuke's chest gave a small throb as he realised that he was checking that Sasuke was still with him and hadn't left him alone. At this, Sasuke also held his hand around Naruto's wrist and squeezed gently. Naruto's eyes jumped back to him, a little widened.

"I'm not going anywhere other than where you're dragging me, moron," Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard," Naruto stuck his tongue out but grinned wider than before. He couldn't help but to laugh as he pulled Sasuke into the shop.

"Hello there Naruto, it's good to see you again," the shopkeeper smiled at him.

"It's great to see you as well, Ayame," Naruto returned the greeting with an enthusiastic grin.

"I don't believe that I know your friend," Ayame giggled. "Care to introduce us?"

"Oh right, Sasuke this is Ayame who works with Teuchi, the old man as I call him, to run this place. Ayame this is Sasuke Uchiha, a classmate of mine."

"It's a pleasure," Sasuke nodded politely to her.

"He's just as handsome as you are, polite too," she giggled to Naruto. Looking at Sasuke she smiled warmly. "It's good to meet you. So Naruto, where are Kiba and Shino?"

"They're coming, just a bit slower than we were," Naruto chuckled. "Three of the usual, please."

Ayame smiled, rolling her eyes slightly. "We only ever get ramen in for you, you know?"

"So you keep telling me."

Ayame pulled out three cup ramen from a cupboard toward the back. "Are you going to be staying in here for a while then as usual?"

"Yeah, if you'll have us."

"Of course, it does my heart good to see so many strapping young gentlemen. I'm shocked you still have that physique after eating all the ramen that you do." She set to work preparing the cup ramen. "So, Sasuke was it? Is there anything you'd like?" she asked the dark haired boy as she worked expertly.

Sasuke perused the pricelists and quickly made his decision: "Some of your homemade tomato soup please."

"Would you like it heated up?" Ayame asked him, "There's no extra cost and I'll throw in a half loaf of our home baked ciabatta for free since it's your first time here."

"Uh, heated please," Sasuke confirmed. Ayame flashed him a brief smile before placing Naruto's three cup ramen on the counter and taking the payment from Naruto.

"It'll be a couple of minutes then but it'll be worth the wait," Ayame smiled knowingly. At that point, Kiba and Shino stopped outside the shop and Shino lifted Kiba from his shoulders and they both entered. "Ah, good day, Kiba and Shino," Ayame greeted them. Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the ledge by the shop window

"It's good to see you too Ayame," Shino replied politely. Kiba grinned.

"Is it the usual for you guys?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shino replied and Kiba nodded as well.

"What was the rush for, eh Naruto?" Kiba chuckled. "Shino couldn't keep up with you guys."

"It's not like you put any effort into walking, freeloader," Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. "You're taking advantage of him." The accusation was light and Shino chuckled.

"He's no trouble," Shino smiled good-naturedly. "Besides, if I went any faster Kiba would have fallen off."

"Fair point," Naruto laughed, "just to cue you in, Sasuke, Kiba moans like a bitch when he gets hurt."

"Do I hell?" Kiba retorted. Sasuke watched the two with interest and was smirking to himself. Naruto thumped Kiba on the arm. "Ow, fuck! Man, what was the point in that? It hurts!" Kiba complained. Sasuke couldn't help himself anymore and laughed.

Naruto glanced to his dark-haired companion and grinned triumphantly. "Told you so!" With a few coughs, Sasuke regained his composure but now was smiling slightly.

"Sasuke, your soup is ready," Ayame chimed in. Sasuke looked up to her and stood to approach the counter. He paid for his food and sat back down beside Naruto.

"You never did say why you rushed off like that," Kiba prompted Naruto.

"I don't know really. You know what I'm like."

"Unpredictable, yes," Shino said wryly.

"Just an impulse really and I had to show the bastard just how awesome Ichiraku's food is," Naruto grinned. As he referred to Sasuke, he touched his shoulder gently and being careful not to wipe the chopsticks on Sasuke's shirt before resuming gathering noodles with them. He turned his full attention to Sasuke then just as Sasuke was about to dip a piece of ciabatta into the cup of soup. Sasuke hesitated upon having those blue eyes fixated on him but proceeded to dip the bread in and raised it to his lips. He placed the soup-dipped bread into his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened as the flavour hit him.

"That good huh?" Kiba chuckled. Sasuke ignored the brunette as he focused on the incredible taste of the soup. Naruto just watched with fascination as the dark-haired boy chewed the food, attention drifting again to the expanse of skin over the tendons in the boy's neck and how they shifted. He quickly snapped his attention away though once he realised he had been staring and was quite embarrassed with himself.

Sasuke swallowed. "That is good, really good," he commented. Meanwhile, Naruto was mentally kicking himself for staring at Sasuke's neck. Kiba was sniggering which caused Shino to look at him questioningly.

"You know what we were talking about earlier…" Kiba trailed off with a smug smile. Shino realised and nodded.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Naruto asked them.

"Oh nothing," Kiba lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you know that every time you lie, you scratch the back of your neck? You also do it when you're nervous," Naruto pointed out, pointing his chopstick at the brunette.

"Damn you Blondie!" Kiba grumbled. He didn't realise that he had a tell until then. Naruto simply laughed before dipping into his next cup of ramen. "So Sasuke, are you thinking about joining us more often?" Kiba switched subject.

"Yeah, I think I might," Sasuke nodded, "providing it's alright with you guys."

"I invited you here, of course we don't mind," Naruto pointed out with a warm grin on his face. "And you call me an idiot."

"Rightfully, may I add," Sasuke defended himself. Kiba and Shino spluttered into laughter and Naruto puffed his cheeks out into a pout.

"Damn you guys," Naruto complained in a whiny voice. "So much for relying on my friends, eh?" It didn't take long for him to break out into a grin though and laugh along with them.

"No worries, eh Blondie?" Kiba leaned over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Give it a rest Dog Breath," Naruto batted away the hand without effort. They continued the conversation with banter about the football match before finishing their food and parting ways.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called after the steadily retreating back. Sasuke turned around to look at the blond. "Make sure you join us at lunchtimes!"

Repressing a smile, Sasuke nodded and continued walking home. When he arrived home, he was surprised to find the door already unlocked and he entered the house.

"This is unusual for you," a rich, deep voice reached Sasuke's ears. His brother stepped out from the front room and leant against the doorway. He was dressed in his usual office attire and was watching Sasuke with an amused expression, obviously taking note of his dishevelled appearance. Itachi stood a head taller than Sasuke and his black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. Matching onyx eyes scrutinised Sasuke. "Where have you been little brother?"

"I had to stay behind for a couple of minutes to explain something to Mr. Hatake and after that I played football with… friends, I suppose you could say," Sasuke explained as he pulled his blazer and tie out of his bag before hanging the bag by the door. "And yourself? You're unusually early."

"Ah, an emergency at the office. There's been a rupture in the pipes which is being looked into at the moment. With all of the electricals, I thought it was best if I sent everyone home."

"That serious, was it?" Sasuke asked him, a little surprised.

"Yes, I've got the best workmen to fix it though but it still looks like it will be a couple of days before the office is safe enough."

"Well, it's good to see you home," Sasuke smiled at him before heading upstairs to change out of his uniform.

Itachi stared after his little brother, feeling a little lost. Sasuke hadn't smiled in a long time. If he remembered rightly, he stopped the day their parents died. Whoever these friends were, they were miracle workers. Itachi shrugged and whistled as he meandered through to the kitchen. He hung up his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he set to work cooking the two of them something to eat.

Sasuke returned downstairs after a shower and getting dressed to find Itachi busy in the kitchen whistling to no tune in particular. He could smell the scent of frying chicken and onion. Itachi was too busy to notice the entrance of his little brother. So, thinking that nobody was there, he started dancing as he stirred the contents of the frying pan. Not knowing how to react, Sasuke stood there and stared at his older brother in disbelief. Itachi turned and immediately stopped. Seeing Sasuke's wide-eyed expression, Itachi couldn't help but to poke fun at the boy. He stepped towards Sasuke and pulled at his cheeks and pulled them up so Sasuke was 'smiling'.

"No, get off," Sasuke wriggled away from his brother and laughed.

"You're in an oddly happy mood," Itachi pointed out, smirking.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up. "I guess I am," he smirked back at his brother. "Like you can talk though."

Itachi chuckled and got his little brother into a head lock and noogied the trapped boy.

"Itachi!" Sasuke whined and struggled against the hold. "Ow-ow-ow!"

"Ew, your hair is wet," Itachi let go of his brother with a little shove. Sasuke glared at his brother before they both broke out into laughter.

"You were dancing," Sasuke managed to get out through fits of laughter. Itachi merely smiled, eyes crinkling with mirth. He attentively checked over the pan.

"I can have my off days, can't I?" he said with a wry smile. "Your good mood is infectious, you know? You'll have to introduce me to your friends someday."

"I don't know. I don't want to risk scarring them, do I?"

Huffing, Itachi shoved at Sasuke. "Careful, I might be insulted." With a chuckle, he ruffled the younger's hair before returning to the pan to drain off the cooking oil. He checked a pan of rice simmering on another hob.

"What's cooking?" Sasuke asked him.

"Curry," Itachi informed him as he placed the pan on heat and added the spices before making up the sauce. "It won't be long now."

"It smells good."

"And tastes better! Have you got all your homework done?"

"You know I keep on top of it," Sasuke sighed, "there's nothing new either."

"That's because you have no life," Itachi chuckled. "It's good that you're finally socialising."

Sasuke pouted. "I do have a life!"

"Sure you do, little brother." Clearly the older Uchiha didn't believe him. Pouting once more, Sasuke disappeared into the library awaiting the call from his brother to indicate that their meal was ready. He settled into a comfortable brown leather armchair after removing a book from one of the shelves.

Sasuke liked the smell of old paper in the room and for some reason the room seemed a little dustier than the others. Thick golden beams of light, emboldened by the pinpricks of dust in the air, spilled in through the windows in between columns of shadow before blurring into a softer gold light against the far wall of the predominantly cream room. The only sounds were the ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner of the room, the soft sighs of Sasuke's breathing and the occasional sound of a page being flipped over.

The door creaked open and Itachi stood in the doorway. He looked over the teen's concentrated expression and sighed inwardly. Sasuke had shut himself off again, the elder brother realised. But it was good that Sasuke was starting to open up.

"Tea's ready," Itachi announced before turning about and heading back downstairs. The younger would follow shortly, Itachi knew.

He missed his little brother. The death of their parents had impacted them both but Sasuke was the one that closed off entirely, not wanting to open up to other people for fear of losing them again. Still, Itachi knew he was important to Sasuke as his older brother but he couldn't help but to want his affectionate little brother back. He missed the days that he and Sasuke used to have kick-abouts in the courtyard whilst their mother watched from the kitchen with a proud smile on her face.

Whoever these new friends were, Itachi would have to thank them for that little glimpse of the younger brother he used to know. Perhaps he may have his little brother back sooner than he thought possible.

* * *

_Gah, this is terrible! It sucks sooo bad! I'm just cringing at how terribly I changed scene. The next chapter looks like it's a while away but I'll do my best with that._


	12. Love Squares?

**Detention Date**

_

* * *

__Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Ah, surprisingly, this is out sooner than I thought possible. Well, it's been great fun writing this. I was working with my little sister to get this done. I hope you like it. It was fun to write and I'm definitely happier with the result of this one. It may not be as good descriptively but- Actually, I'll let you decide for yourselves._

_Disclaimers and whatever are stated in the first chapter 'Conspiracy'. Yeah, 'cause everyone reads those thoroughly. (Sarcasm) :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve - Love Squares?**

Sasuke did recall that he had taken up the offer of joining Naruto and his friends for lunch but this wasn't quite what he had in mind. Shino and himself were sat on a bench listening to Kiba ranting on about some kind of crazy love triangle theory to Naruto who was really quite tired with hearing the crazy ideas. After all, most of them embarrassed him. But Shino and Sasuke's attention were caught by the two boys stood in front of them when they suddenly changed who it was about.

"Here, listen to this Naruto. I've come up with another one. So, Kakashi likes Shizune who likes Shino but he likes Kakashi."

At this point, the blond was blinking at the boy owlishly with his eyebrows raised so far that they threatened to merge with his hair. His thought process went along the lines of: _The school nurse, that pervert and... err, Shino!_

"What the hell, Kiba?" Shino blurted.

Kiba grinned at his usually quiet friend: "You know I'm kidding."

"I can't ever tell with you," Shino chuckled. He was interrupted by a noise that suspiciously sounded like Sasuke's sniggering. He turned to glare at said boy to find that he was indeed sniggering.

"No-no! I've got an even better one!" Kiba gasped as he realised something. "How about: Naruto likes Hinata who likes Sasuke who actually secretly likes Naruto?"

Naruto blurted a stream of nonsensical words before clapping his hands over his ears and yelling: "Kiba, I'm not listening. La-la-la-la-la!"

"Why am I in this one?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You _know _why," Kiba said suggestively with a wink which elicited sniggers from Shino. Immediately, Sasuke glared at Shino with his infamous Uchiha I-Am-About-To-Imminently-Kill-You Glare™. Shino shuddered and looked away. Noticing Shino's discomfort, Kiba patted the boy on the head.

"There there," Kiba said comfortingly, "the Duck's-ass won't hurt you."

"But he'll hurt you," Naruto grinned from ear to ear at Kiba. With an undignified squeak, Kiba's eyes widened to comic proportions and took cover behind Naruto.

"Restrain him please!" Kiba said to Naruto.

"But he's not my dog," Naruto said, genuinely confused. Sasuke smacked his palm to his face, words failing him. "Oh, well, if you're going to make up nonsense I think I have a right to as well." With a triumphant, yet oddly sinister, grin, Naruto held their attention for a moment before announcing. "How's this for a love triangle: Kiba likes Shino who likes Lee who likes Kiba?"

"He's got a girlfriend!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto's face lit up with glee. "Oh, so you don't mind Shino then?"

Both of the boys coughed and Kiba spluttered a load of nonsense, utterly and completely embarrassed by Naruto. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Sorry, I don't speak retarded dog."

"I do wonder about your mental state, Naruto," Shino said calmly, having recovered from his laughing fit.

Sasuke nodded in agreement before smirking: "Yeah, me too, seriously: Lee? Of all people-" His words were lost to fits of laughter at his friend's expense. Shino glared at Sasuke whilst Naruto just grinned unabashedly. Sasuke fell off the bench he was laughing so hard. Naruto laughed and helped his dark-haired friend up.

"Oh no, wait, there's also: Ino likes Sasuke who likes Shikamaru who likes Ino," Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Again, why me?" Sasuke said, through his laughter.

"Oh come on, you know you'd tap Shikamaru," Naruto grinned pervertedly.

"Who'd tap Shikamaru?" Sakura poked her head around Naruto as she approached the group with Lee in tow, their fingers interlaced. She had a grin on her face practically mirroring Naruto's.

Naruto laughed and jerked his thumb towards Sasuke.

"You are so dead, moron!" Sasuke growled and was about to lunge at Naruto before Shino placed a hand on his shoulder. He settled for rising to his feet and glaring at the blond.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked in stunned disbelief.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he fought down the urge to kill Naruto. He turned to Sakura, considerably calmer. Well, when you've gone from out and out sociopathic to just murderous it is a remarkable difference. "No, Sakura, it's just Naruto's typical idiocy showing," he calmly explained.

"Huh? Where?" Naruto's nose wrinkled and he looked about his person confusedly. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head. "What the hell was that for, you bastard? That hurt."

"I don't think you need to be reminded how stupid you are," Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted and shoved at Sasuke's arm.

Sakura giggled as she looked between them. Her inner self was enthusing: **'They so totally sound like a couple! That's so hot!'**

"Well then boys," Sakura's grin took on a wholly new sinister level, "if it's love triangles you're on about then I'll tell you what I just came up with. It's more of a love square though. So, Naruto likes Sasuke who likes Kiba who likes Shino who likes Naruto."

"Why me!" a chorus of four voices sounded.

"Jinx touch wood!" Naruto shouted and touched the bench as he pointed at Shino, Sasuke and Kiba. He then punched the air victoriously.

"Dammit," Kiba groaned. "And I had a winning streak too."

"What the hell?" Sasuke and Shino asked in sync. They looked to each other before shaking their heads. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at the others.

"But why us four? It's- But- We're not-" Kiba's words failed him as he became a stuttering wreck. None of the others were surprised when the boy crumpled up into a pile on the floor. Shino sighed and stood up to pull the melodramatic heap of limbs back up into a Kiba-shape.

"It's hot?" Sakura ventured.

From the three glares directed back at her, she could safely deduce that neither Naruto, Sasuke or Shino agreed. Kiba was still overcoming the embarrassment.

"I, uh, guess you can't see it," she laughed nervously.

"You boys possess the spirit of youth!" Lee blurted with stars in his eyes, "We should go on a camping trip! It will be most youthful!"

"That's a bit out of the blue," Naruto said bemusedly.

"Fine then, if you're taking the guys I'm going to have a girly sleepover!" Sakura shouted back at her boyfriend.

"That is most youthful of you , Sakura!"

Sakura deflated with an exasperated groan. She placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and explained kindly: "Lee, darling, that is supposed to be an act of defiance."

"Defiance is youthful!" Lee chirped - albeit rather loudly.

"You know, there is no arguing with you is there?" Sakura giggled. As Lee was about to answer, she placed her hand over his mouth. "It was rhetorical!"

It turned out that Kiba and Naruto whole-heartedly wanted to go camping as well which meant that Shino also agreed to come. When they turned to ask Sasuke if he was joining them, Sasuke gave in seeing as he didn't have anything better to do that weekend. They organised with each other who was bringing what. Kiba had a six man tent they could use and Sasuke knew that they had a really good camping cooker somewhere in the basement.

Towards the end of the day, Itachi sat at the table in the kitchen with a freshly brewed cup of Earl Grey and the newspaper. His dark eyes drank in the words of the newspaper in the well-lit kitchen. The scent of the tea was heady and Itachi inhaled the scent with a contented sigh. Earl Grey was a favourite of his for it's strong aromatic scent and the slight citrus taste.

As he was about to take a sip of his eagerly awaited cup of tea, the front door clicked open. An ashen and clearly shaken Sasuke lumbered in through the door. He'd always known that as Uchiha's the two of them resembled the Undead but at that moment Sasuke truly did look like a blood-starved vampire.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Itachi asked him, concernedly.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice his brother and proceeded to hang his bag up and disappeared into his bedroom to change out of his uniform. When he returned downstairs, he finally took notice of his older brother's concerned expression.

"Apparently, I'm going camping this weekend," Sasuke murmured.

"My little brother has friends!" Itachi said a little too excitedly and hugged his brother tightly.

"Thanks," Sasuke said dryly.

"This is just such a shock. You're not coming down with a fever are you?" Itachi held his hand to Sasuke's forehead, noting there was nothing wrong with the boy's body temperature.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just… one of them is a little… energetic."

"Oh, so that's how it is," Itachi chuckled knowingly. "Kisame's still… energetic, even now. I know what you mean."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head amusedly. "Yeah, but I don't think Kisame has a patch on this guy. He's more of a friend's friend but he's the one that came up with the idea completely out of the blue."

"So when are you going?"

"Friday night until Sunday morning," Sasuke replied. "We'll be going to a site that allows open fires."

"Don't go going crazy then," Itachi chuckled. "Uchihas and fire is a match made in heaven but not everyone is inclined to agree. Take it easy."

"Yeah, don't worry so much, big brother," Sasuke smirked.

"How are you getting there?"

"I'll be picked up," Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded and sipped his tea.

"That's good, you may as well start your packing now since you've only got two days in which to do it. I'll call you down when tea is ready, yeah?"

Sasuke nodded and quickly made his way upstairs to pack. Looking on in amusement, Itachi listened to Sasuke's retreating footsteps. Though Sasuke didn't outwardly show it, Itachi could tell that Sasuke was actually looking forward to it, despite the energetic friend.

* * *

_Yeah, crazy love triangle theories. We've all got friends that come up with them. Though, I didn't think that Kiba counted on them backfiring like that. Haha! Just a hint, pay attention to the very few Sasuke reactions. ^_^ Just a hint, yeah._

_Much love to my inspiration: my sister's best friend - I'll call her Lucy. Yeah, Lucy is awesome sauce. Her triangle theories... yeah, a little crazy but all that niceness... well you've got to have SOME quirk, yeah? My sister was watching as I typed this and she looked all hopeful when I typed 'much love to my inspiration...' and yeah, she deflated considerably. I've already credited her involvement, which she doesn't realise - ahahaha! But now she does. I sound like a schitzo don't I? Ehehehe, review plz?_


	13. Lee to the Rescue?

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Ah, this chapter is the first to have breaks in it. It's kind of necessary though. I prefer to avoid it where possible but I couldn't find a way around it. This was a pre-planned scene and alterations have been made since there have been a lot of changes made since this was written. It's a personal favourite of mine but I still don't think it has a patch on chapter 7. A lot of work has been put into this, despite the short period between the updates. It's pretty awesome that I actually had something almost prepared. If that makes any sense whatsoever…_

_Anyways, enough of my rambling, disclaimers, warnings and other such important stuff that I can't be bothered to remember are in the first chapter 'Conspiracy'._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Lee to the Rescue?**

"Sorry I'm late, I got into a debate with a postman about which colour suited me best."

"And what did you come up with then?" Naruto challenged him.

"That I look pretty damned good in anything," Kakashi smiled.

Naruto groaned and thanked his head against the desk. There was no point in arguing with him. It's not like you could see anything of the man's face behind the ridiculously large cream scarf he was wearing today.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you're not in any trouble but could I see the pair of you after lesson please?" Kakashi spoke up.

The two boys nodded and Kakashi introduced the lesson. After the hour was over, the class was dismissed and Naruto and Sasuke remained at their table, their equipment packed away.

"You two are getting on very well, not that I'm complaining or anything, but are you both feeling well?" Kakashi asked in a low voice.

They looked at him in confusion. "We're fine," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, we're friends," Naruto agreed. "Isn't that right, prick?"

"Moron," Sasuke muttered. "Yes, Naruto and I are friends."

"Even after…?" Kakashi trailed off.

Sasuke and Naruto flinched as they realised what Kakashi was referring to: the detention kiss. A dark atmosphere instantly surrounded the two boys and they looked at the floor. It was Naruto who recovered speech first.

"Just… don't ever mention _that _and we'll be fine," Naruto muttered and looked up at their teacher. "Besides, whose fault was that anyway, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't so much as bat an eyelid at that. "Very well, I just wanted to make sure. You may go now."

The boys left the room. "You go on ahead Sasuke, I've got to do something," Naruto told him. If Sasuke hadn't glanced at him just then, he might have missed the mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes. Before Naruto could run off though, Sasuke caught his arm.

"I'm not the victim, am I?" Sasuke asked him.

"Oh, no you're not," Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke could tell he was being honest.

"Okay then, I'll let you go then," Sasuke chuckled. "Later, Naruto. Let me know how it goes then."

A grin spread across Naruto's face and he nodded vigorously before taking off down the corridor. Sasuke shook his head amusedly and walked in the other direction.

* * * * *

Kiba stood waiting by the tennis courts for Naruto as he was asked and was beginning to get impatient. After a couple of minutes, Naruto turns up looking a little flustered. "Ah, sorry I'm late," Naruto grinned.

"If you're gonna ask me to meet you somewhere at least turn up on time," Kiba grumbled.

"It's not my fault Kakashi held me back longer than expected," Naruto huffed.

"I thought you liked it, what with lover boy Uchiha there?" Kiba's laughter pealed through the silent and empty tennis courts. Now was the perfect time for Naruto to enact his devious payback. He reached into his bag and whilst Kiba was still trying to calm down he pushed the scruffy boy against the chain link fence and quickly snapped a combination lock around the boy's waist. As the lock clicked in place, Kiba's struggles stopped entirely and a look of dread spread across his face. Naruto admired his work and grinned like a maniac.

"There's nothing between me and Sasuke," Naruto said, his grin darkening. He stepped back from his best friend and held up a folded piece of paper. "This is the combination that will unlock it. I could give it to anyone and point them to the tennis courts."

Kiba reached out for it, only to be held back by the chain of the lock. It was pretty tight around his waist so he knew that he couldn't slip out of it. Basically, he was completely at Naruto's mercy. As if that wasn't bad enough, Naruto was walking away.

"No! Look man, I'm sorry about teasing you about Sasuke but come on if you were in my shoes you'd be just as bad!" Kiba called after him.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder. "I wonder who I could give this to. Maybe the valiant Fuzzy Brows may come to your rescue." Grinning wickedly, he continued to walk away.

Suddenly an image of the energetic youth filled his mind and Kiba knew that if Lee ever found out that the whole school would know he'd been owned by Naruto.

"Oh hell no! Get back here! Where are you going?!" Kiba shouted after him.

"To find somebody," Naruto called back. "Remember Kiba, you're at my mercy now!"

With that, Naruto vanished out of sight. "You… You control freak!" Kiba shouted after the long-gone Naruto. Sighing, Kiba deflated and tugged at the chain, knowing it wouldn't come undone but it didn't hurt to try.

* * * * *

Meanwhile with Naruto, the blond was searching the school until at last he found the very person he had been looking for. After handing over the piece of paper with a cryptic message the blond disappeared.

Bemused, the dark haired boy looked at the number on the paper with a growing curiosity. Normally he wouldn't be bothered with such trivial games but for some reason he was drawn to follow Naruto's instructions. The boy had looked quite pleased with himself as the note was handed over along with the most vague of messages.

Pushing his dark glasses further up his nose, Shino contemplated what Naruto had said. _"Hey there Shino, you may find something that you want up by the tennis courts. Oh and you may need this." _At that point Naruto handed over the five digit number on the paper before smiling and disappearing before Shino could get a word in edgeways. The boy had certainly been acting strange.

He was pondering this as he was heading up towards the tennis courts. As he arrived, at first glance there wasn't anything noticeably out of place but then his hidden eyes settled on the pouting face of Kiba. Shino drew closer and looked about a little more before realising that the boy in front of him had been chained to the fence. _So he is what Naruto was talking about._

Kiba looked up and noticed Shino and instantly looked away, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Um, hey there," Shino spoke up.

"Hi," Kiba said quietly. "I don't suppose Naruto was the one that sent you up here."

"Yeah," Shino replied and held up the piece of paper and placed it back in his pocket. "Do you mind explaining what is going on?"

"This is Naruto's revenge. I'm sure you've noticed that I've teased him a lot about him and Sasuke and I think he's a little fed up with it now. He chained me to the fence and walked off threatening that he could get Lee to 'rescue' me. The thing is that I actually think that there may be something going on between those two, even if they're in denial about it. They're constantly at each others throats but I think that beneath that they want each other." Kiba's head looked away to the side as he spoke. He was a little embarrassed talking about Naruto and Sasuke to Shino.

"I think I know what you mean. If they were to ever get together, would you be opposed to it?" Shino asked, his question and tone very serious indeed. Kiba looked at him and thought for a moment.

"No, I wouldn't. Sure, the Uchiha is a bit of a bastard but if they actually love each other then it shouldn't matter if they're both guys."

_Whoa… I never imagined that Kiba could be so thoughtful._

"Well, if the bastard ever hurts Naruto he'll have to face me," Kiba added fiercely.

Shino's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. Those fierce dark eyes of Kiba had Shino rooted to the spot. He felt himself drawn towards Kiba but he restrained himself.

"I think I've delayed long enough," Shino spoke after a while. "I just wanted to know where you stood." He pulled out the piece of paper and entered the number on the sheet into the lock and it clicked open.

"Thanks," Kiba said politely. "I guess Naruto was pretty merciful."

"How so?" Shino's attention was evoked.

Kiba pulled the chain off from around him then looked up to meet Shino's face. "I can trust that you won't make a big deal out of this. It's not often that Naruto gets one over on me."

Shino chuckled. "Of course I won't make a big deal out of it. Naruto didn't seem to want to make a big deal out of it either. His message was rather cryptic and I didn't understand it until I saw you here."

"Naruto and 'cryptic' just doesn't happen," Kiba laughed.

_He's more astute than you realise, _Shino thought to himself. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that I'm still a little confused as to what he meant by a certain part of what he said. He definitely knew what he was doing and even this situation has some form of his reasoning."

"That's a point… why would he get you to help me out?"

Shino shrugged: "That's what I'm wondering but don't dwell over it." He put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. Kiba watched him walk away. Shino stopped and looked back at him: "Are you going to stand there all day or what?" Kiba ran to catch up with him and walked beside Shino.

"When you first appeared, I thought you might not help me out," Kiba admitted.

"Why do you think that?" For a rare moment, there was warmth in his voice.

"It sounds silly now but I was convinced that you didn't like me."

Chuckling, Shino ruffled Kiba's already messy hair. "I never said that I didn't like you. You're alright."

Kiba smiled and shook his head. "I was right; it was silly."

Shino shook his head: "I'm not the most open of people. It's understandable."

"Well then, I guess I just have to get to know you better, again," Kiba grinned.

* * * * *

Sasuke watched as Shino and Kiba walked away from the tennis courts. Kiba had noticed him sat there earlier but Shino hadn't seen him nor had Naruto earlier. He was busy reading a book when he first heard Kiba's shouts and looked up to see Naruto walking away from Kiba who was apparently stuck to the fence. It wasn't Kiba's shouting that drew his attention but what Kiba had shouted: _"No! Look man, I'm sorry about teasing you about Sasuke but come on if you were in my shoes you'd be just as bad!" _What had the two been talking about and more importantly how did it involve him?

Naruto walked away at that point and not long after Shino came walking up. This aroused Sasuke's interest. Both he and Naruto had been talking about Naruto's theories about Kiba, Hinata and Shino over the past few days. Sasuke had pointed out that Hinata wasn't interested in Kiba because she liked Naruto but Naruto had simply shaken his head and said that nobody would be interested in him. Sasuke didn't pursue it further. And of course, Sasuke still never spoke aloud of Shino's interest in Kiba.

As he watched Kiba and Shino he looked for the signs that Naruto had taught him and surely enough they were there. Kiba was a little flustered by Shino's presence and Shino seemed to be holding himself back. Sasuke cursed himself that he wasn't within earshot but something Kiba had said loudly had sent cold shivers down his spine. _"Well, if the bastard ever hurts Naruto he'll have to face me."_

Sasuke wasn't the only person chilled by the words as Shino seemed to freeze and it was then that Sasuke could really see Shino holding himself back. It must have been difficult for Shino to hold himself back for the sake of preserving this tentative friendship he was rebuilding with Kiba. As Naruto had pointed out before, Shino's stance had a lot of conflicting messages.

Back to the present, Sasuke was still trying to process what he'd just seen when an abrupt tap to his shoulder shocked him out of his thoughts. His eyes met blue and he knew it was Naruto.

"What a surprise," Naruto said dryly with a grin.

"Ah, Naruto," Sasuke said flatly and closed his previously forgotten book.

"Are you alright, bastard?" Naruto asked and sat down next to him.

"Yeah I guess, what just happened?"

"Kiba has been bugging me over the same thing so I planned this out for him."

"He's been bugging you about me, correct?"

"Ah, yeah but it's just him being an idiot. It's nothing to worry about."

"It didn't sound like him being an idiot to me. He said to Shino something about if I ever were to hurt you that I'd have to face him."

Naruto thought it over for a moment. "He's just a little protective of me. God knows why."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, so the next time the banshees are howling at you I'll lend you my ear defenders," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke laughed along.

"I'm guessing that's not going to be a possibility though," Sasuke smirked.

"Well if I had ear defenders then maybe I'd be charitable enough to lend you them but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

Spluttering into laughter, Naruto couldn't help himself. "Who knew you had a sense of humour?"

Not knowing whether to feel complimented or be offended, Sasuke settled for a simple: "Hn."

"So are you definitely joining us for camping?"

"I said I'd come, didn't I?"

"Excellent," Naruto beamed. "It's going to be great, having you there too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that the words brought to his face. Even if the blond weren't ever to know Sasuke's new feelings for him Sasuke felt content in knowing that the blond liked being around him. Grinning, Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and they headed over to the park both smiling and goofing around like idiots.

* * *

_Well, a lot happens here and finally a little of Naruto's mischievous side! Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I love reading your reviews. They're like drugs to me… except they can't quite replace my addiction to tea. But I love them nonetheless! It's still quite a shock to me that by the eleventh chapter I had managed to get 100 reviews. I'm still stunned by that fact. Oh, I rambled. Thanks so much for reading!!_


	14. Lee's Youthful Journey

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_There really isn't much to say but prepare to have at least some of your (remaining) sanity stripped away. Perhaps I could have chosen better words for that phrase but I'm ploughing on regardless. Anyways, next to no plot development - just a pure, good, wholesome dose of mind-rotting insanity as the doctor ordered._

_**In other (freaking awesome) **__news, __**Ayake-Rin**__ and myself are working on a __**collaborative SasuSaku fiction like no other! **__*insert booming ominous voice here* Seriously, __**I normally avoid SasuSaku like the plague**__ but this fiction is co-authored by a fabulous person and myself and yeah it was her idea but blimey __**it's going to be awesome**__. Well, that's where we're stuck. You see? We need __**awesome peoples like you**__! Yeah you to read it. You'll find it on __**Ayake-Rin's profile**__. (Also on my favourite authors' list) Yep, I'm shamelessly advertising but I'm really proud of doing something like this with her. Oh, and a little thing to clue you guys in, __**if you're a fellow shonen-ai fan **__then you honestly __**can't miss **__seeing this story play out. __**I'm revealing nothing more. **And I almost forgot: the title of the fiction is **'Whatever it Takes' **You'll see it in my favourites if you're at all confused._

_Warnings, disclaimers… yada yada, chapter one: 'Conspiracy' - you know the drill. Let me know what you think, you awesome reader you!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Lee's Youthful Journey**

Naruto and Kiba blinked at Lee for a moment. They stared in disbelief at the quivering state Lee was in. The poor boy looked as if he was ready to explode. Kiba's mother, Tsume, was sat in the front seat of the monster of a four-wheel drive and she also looked at the black haired boy in confusion. "Yo, kid, what's wrong with you?" she chuckled.

"Uh, mum, you may want to roll the windows up," Kiba warned her. Seeing the nervous expression on her son's face, she brought up the windows.

"It's okay, Lee," Naruto said tentatively. "You can let it out now."

The shaking became more violent until Lee literally became a blur. "This camping trip will be the epitome of youth!" he hollered as he dashed around. Kiba cowered behind Naruto as Lee went through the various stages of excitement venting.

"Gyah!" Naruto cried as his breath suddenly left him and green spandex arms wrapped around his chest. Lee's tearful face beamed up at him in a watery smile.

"I am so happy to have been able to witness something so youthful! It is touching!" Lee practically sobbed into a shaken Naruto's chest. Naruto tried to breathe in but the sheer strength of Lee's crushing hug prevented him. As he turned more and more purple-faced, Naruto heard the suspicious sound of the car door slamming and the locks clicking into place.

_That bastard, Dog Breath! _Naruto cursed and would have shouted it aloud had he had the air to do so. "Lee…" Naruto rasped faintly.

"…To share such youthful experiences with my very precious friends, it is… just so youthful!"

"Lee!" Naruto gasped a little more urgently.

"And you, Naruto, are a very precious friend to me. I am honoured to be able to share the best days of my youth with such an incredible friend!"

"Lee, is that you my youthful student!?" a voice boomed as a front door swung open.

"Mr. Maito!" Lee called back with a look of adoration on his face as he rushed over to his next-door neighbour.

"Lee!" he called back as the boy tackled the elder into a crushing hug. Naruto wheezed for a moment whilst he regained himself. _Better him than me, _Naruto thought and quickly packed away Lee's bags into the car. The two bowl-cut males were still shouting the other's name when Naruto had finished.

"Fuzzy brows, c'mon, we've got to go!" Naruto hollered at the boy. Lee beamed and ran back towards the car.

"Goodbye Mr. Maito!" Lee waved at the man as he left.

"Enjoy your camping trip, my beautiful protégé!" Gai waved back, apparently blinking back tears. Decidedly not commenting, Naruto tapped on the window and gestured for Tsume to lower the window.

"The situation has been defused," Naruto informed them. And it was true, apparently the emotional, albeit melodramatic, exchange between Gai and Lee had left the boy considerably calmer. With a hesitant nod, Tsume unlocked the doors. Naruto opened the door for Lee and he followed the boy as they got in.

"Where to next then, pup?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"Shino's, it's the nearest," Kiba replied.

"Sure," Naruto drawled, raising an eyebrow at Kiba.

"Oh-ho, so it's Shino that's caught your eye son?" Tsume chuckled. Kiba buried himself in the hood of his coat.

"It's not like that!" Kiba protested.

"Right," Tsume said without conviction, obviously not believing him. "He's a good kid, pup."

Naruto sniggered quietly and Tsume glanced at him in the mirror, sharing a knowing luck. It's true, mum does know best. Meanwhile, Kiba was dying with embarrassment. Fortunately though, Lee hadn't quite caught on and was blinking in confusion before he decided to hum to himself. It was a rather peculiar rendition of 'Wheels on the Bus'.

As they pulled up to the curb outside Shino's house the group saw Shino already stood waiting with his bags by his feet. Kiba got out and helped Shino with the bags and putting them into the back of the car.

"Looking forward to the camping trip?" Kiba asked him.

"I'm not dreading it, if that's what you mean," Shino chuckled quietly. "I'm interested in seeing how this turns out."

"Me too, it could go either way, especially with Naruto and Sasuke there."

"My thoughts exactly."

They looked to each other and laughed quietly. With the last of the bags in the back of the car, Kiba closed the back and they both hopped in. Kiba took his seat in the front and Shino took one of two empty seats in the back. Lee started tapping on the back of Naruto's seat as he hummed 'Wheels on the Bus' and for a dreaded moment they thought he might start singing. The vacant seat was beside Naruto and, to make space for Sasuke, Lee had taken one of the far back seats so he was pretty much in amongst the luggage.

When Tsume pulled into the long driveway of the Uchiha estate, she whistled lowly at the grand house. "What a house!" she said in admiration. "Are you sure Sasuke lives here?"

Naruto was also in a state of wonder but still managed to say: "His brother is the head of the family business, or so he tells me. It's a lot… grander than I expected."

"You don't say. I didn't think the Uchihas were this well off," Tsume gasped. "They say that each of the family were insanely good-looking, but after what happened there's only the two boys left. It's sad really."

Kiba groaned a little at his mother's gossiping but Naruto listened to every word. Yes, it must have been hard to lose the whole family like that. Naruto had known for a long time that something tragic had haunted Sasuke and he frowned a little before looking up and removing the expression on his face. They pulled up in front of the mansion and Naruto was the first to get out of the car. The four boys stood and looked at the mansion in awe for a moment before heading towards the door. Shino had remained composed and had simply waited for the other three to start walking.

Naruto rang the doorbell and the group waited. The door swung open and a tall black-haired man stood at the door. Though he looked young his eyes looked tired. His lips curved up into a half-smile.

"Ah, so you must be Sasuke's friends, I'm Itachi Uchiha - Sasuke's older brother. It's good to meet you at last," Itachi greeted them. Naruto couldn't help but to marvel at the low voice, not too dissimilar to Sasuke's.

"Hi," Naruto replied brightly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends Kiba Inuzuka, Lee Rock and Shino Aburame." He gestured to each of them as he spoke their name.

"Ah, Shino, I hadn't expected you to be here," Itachi chuckled. "I'll just call my little brother down, I won't be a moment so please step inside."

Itachi wandered off and the four boys hesitantly stepped inside.

Taking a look around the entrance way, Naruto marvelled at how beautiful it was and how homely the colour scheme had made it. But despite that, Naruto couldn't be rid of the feeling of loneliness that also seemed to cling to the atmosphere. Clearly the death still had an impact on the place which spoke volumes about its inhabitants. Itachi had seemed a little distant but he didn't have the same kind of distance as Sasuke, Naruto observed.

Shino watched the play of expressions across Naruto's face as the other two also looked around. He was familiar with the house so instead focused on the intense expression that was on Naruto's face. It seemed to call out to him that Naruto's look was one of loneliness that he had failed to hide when taken aback by the beauty of the room. Naruto had stayed rooted to the spot whilst Lee and Kiba wandered around a little to have a look. Shino touched a hand to Naruto's shoulder and Naruto glanced to him.

"I take it that you understand too," Shino murmured.

Naruto nodded absently. He lowered Shino's hand from his shoulder but sent him a thankful look before stepping away and taking a look at the paintings on the wall.

When Sasuke entered the entrance way with his bags followed by Itachi, he first noticed Shino stood by the door patiently. Shino acknowledged his presence with a nod before Sasuke's eyes panned to the other figure in the room. Naruto was looking at the paintings with a solemn expression on his face. His fingers of his right hand just rested on the corner of one of the frames as he simply took in the features of the room. When Sasuke placed his bags on the ground, Naruto jolted slightly and turned to look at Sasuke, a grin instantly replacing his earlier expression.

"Hey bastard, nice place you've got here," Naruto said cheerfully before practically bounding his way over to Sasuke. Itachi chuckled quietly.

"Is this the energetic one you were talking about?" Itachi asked him.

"No, this is the one who pestered me into football." The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up into a smile before Sasuke caught himself.

"Well, you're not an antisocial prick, well not so much of one anymore," Naruto's grin widened.

Itachi instantly crushed the blond into a hug.

"Gah, what the fuck?" Naruto cried out. Instantly, Sasuke started growling lowly. Shino looked at Sasuke in shock but Itachi remained clueless. Sasuke couldn't help the urge to protect Naruto from his brother, even though his brother was just a big softie at heart as proven by the crushing hug the boy was in. Sasuke's new feelings were that of being protective of Naruto despite them not knowing too much about each other.

"I like you!" Itachi gushed.

"Fantastic now ger'off me!" Naruto's shout was muffled and he struggled. "Quit your growling and bloody help me bastard!"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto for a moment before jabbing his finger just below the ribcage at Itachi's side.

"Ah!" Itachi yelped and moved away from Naruto.

"This is why I was hesitant for you to meet my friends," Sasuke said calmly and knowingly to his older brother. Itachi grimaced.

"Sorry about that, Naruto," Itachi apologised. "I'm not normally this impulsive."

"It's… err… alright," Naruto laughed nervously and backed away from Itachi.

"I was right," Sasuke shrugged and picked up his bags.

"Right about what?"

"About my brother creeping you guys out."

"I didn't creep Shino out," Itachi defended.

"I'm not so easily disturbed," Shino said in monotone.

"See? Shino likes me."

"Who said I liked you?" Shino asked, at a loss.

"Way to crush a guy," Naruto snickered. "You seem like a nice enough guy but it's weird seeing you hug people 'cause I'm so used to Ice-Prick over there." He gestured his thumb to Sasuke.

"Used to me?"

"Used to him?"

Itachi and Sasuke spoke at the same time. Naruto scratched the side of his neck nervously. "Uh, yeah, when you're not insulting me, you're an alright guy… I guess."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, these bags aren't going to pack themselves into the car." He picked them up and walked towards the door. Naruto took one of the bags from Sasuke and carried that. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, what does it look like? And you call me dumb," Naruto grinned.

"I'll round up Kiba and Lee then," Shino sighed and searched for the two.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head. "Oh come on, is it so hard to believe?" Naruto snorted as he headed out of the door with Sasuke's bag. After a brief moment, Sasuke followed.

"Well, considering our past record," Sasuke trailed off.

"Which is in the past," Naruto pointed out, emphasising the last word. He placed the bag down by Tsume's car as he opened the back.

"I thought you hated me." Sasuke was frowning and looking away.

"Maybe I did, a little," Naruto smiled as he shoved the bag into the back and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Still do?"

"Does it concern you that I might hate you?" His tone of voice was clearly amused but Sasuke didn't see what was funny.

Sasuke shoved the other bag in the bag and leant against the car. "You're a moron," Sasuke sighed.

"It does bother you, I knew it!" Naruto said, clearly triumphant. "For the record, I don't hate you. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"I'm not used to people being so…" Sasuke searched for a word.

"Open? Honest?"

"Both," Sasuke chuckled.

"If I don't like something, you'll know about it," Naruto grinned, "you know that. Anyway, I totally have to introduce you to the chauffeur."

"I heard that Blondie!" Tsume called from inside the car.

Naruto closed the back and dragged Sasuke to the front window where Tsume was sat. She looked Sasuke over for a brief moment before grinning in the same way Kiba does. "You're the Uchiha brat then. For a moment there I thought a vampire had appeared in our midst."

"And you're where Kiba inherits his brash demeanour," Sasuke returned with a smirk.

"I like you brat," Tsume grinned wider. "The name's Tsume Inuzuka." She held her hand out of the window and Sasuke shook it.

"Sasuke Uchiha but I figured you already knew that."

Naruto was a little stunned by the exchange. There wasn't even so much of a twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow at the insults. In fact, Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if Sasuke had blanked Tsume out completely but this was completely unexpected.

"So, could your prissy little ass handle camping for the weekend?" Tsume chuckled.

"I can handle Naruto; very little bothers me."

A smirk spread right across Tsume's face and she nodded once. "Well well, a survival expert eh?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly. Tsume leaned over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Don't take it to heart Blondie," she chuckled.

"I'm not," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the pair of them.

"Yo, mum! 'We ready to go?" Kiba called out at her, Shino and Lee headed out of the Uchiha mansion.

"Pretty much so get your scrawny asses in the car," Tsume called back. Itachi stood at the door and wore an amused smile. The five boys got in the car, Sasuke taking the last seat next to Shino and Naruto. Lee was humming to himself and bobbed his head around to the tune, if that's what you want to define it as.

Itachi stepped up to the front window and smirked at Sasuke through the gap in the front seat. "Oh, little brother," Itachi spoke up. Sasuke turned to look at him. "Have fun," Itachi's smirk widened. As if on cue, Lee started singing full out.

"One thousand green bottles…"

"This is going to be the longest half hour journey of our lives," Sasuke muttered darkly, head retreating into the turtleneck of his casual clothing. Shino nodded his agreement.

* * *

_And so begins the camping trip… which technically hasn't started thus rendering the previous statement utterly and completely null and void. I don't know why I bother with some sentences nowadays. They're always trying to bite you in the ass when you're unawares. But the semi-colon, on the other hand, is my best friend; I couldn't imagine life without the little punctuation-guy. Haha! Yes… I've officially cracked._

_So, if you'd like to lend a hand and restore some sense of dignity and sanity to this poor hopeless author you can call us direct on *insert stupid high-priced premium number here* or alternatively you can drop a review on that funny little button just below and offer your consolation and experience with dealing with traumatising cheesy phrases and shenanigans or just simply tell her you love her. The last of those actions may possibly end up with you in a court case and a restraining order slammed in your face but that's purely evidence of true fangirlism. (This isn't me being an obnoxious person by the way - it's an inside thing, get in the know =P I kid, I love you all equally ^_^)_

_If that last paragraph went over your head, you don't hear enough public cries for help from charities on the Telly-box. Oh, speaking of which, I hope you noticed my first lot of author's notes. Ayake-Rin and I would really love for you to check it out. The more readers we get, the more motivated we will become! So yeah, feel free to bug me if you can't find it ^_^ I'm more than happy to point you in the right direction._

_Oh and last but by no means least, I hope you liked this latest instalment and hopefully in the future my author's notes won't be quite so long. Let me know what you think!_

_Much love,  
__Ivylicious!_


	15. Convenient Curiosity

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Yo my lovely readers! I love you lovely readers! I don't think I could ever tire of proclaiming my love for you lovely readers. Hehehe, I'll shut up now. XD Anyways, I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the lack of updating - A levels are evil, I swear! No time for anything! Man, this chapter was difficult to write. I hope it doesn't suck completely then. We're finally at the campsite. I do apologise profusely for the wait guys._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - 'Convenient Curiosity'**

The campsite, as it were, was near a dense forest and seemed to be practically in the middle of nowhere. Towards the far end of the field it sloped down and a small gravelled footpath wound its way into the trees. Several colourful tents were also up and it wasn't too busy with people. Near the entrance, there were two buildings. One was clearly was residential where it was presumed that the owners lived and the second building was by the entrance and it was both a reception of sorts and connected to that building there was another entrance with a sign above saying 'Facilities'. Across the walls of the reception building, panels of trellising featured the lush looking greens of ivy leaves and the occasional passion flower plant. This gave the normally mundane buildings a softer look, like they belonged out there in the middle of the countryside.

Tsume arranged everything for the boys whilst they sat waiting in the car. It didn't take long for them to get around to pitching the tent. Once the tent was up, the bags were removed from the car and Tsume left. The boys looked at each other around the pile of their bags.

"So… sleeping arrangements," Shino muttered but in the silence it seemed at lot louder.

"There's three sections for sleeping in and each can fit two. That means one person will have a section on their own," Kiba reminded them. "Shino and I will be sharing a section if there's no argument."

Shino nodded his agreement. They picked up their bags and brought them to the section to the side as you enter the tent.

"It would be best if I slept in my own section," Lee spoke up. "I wake up early in order to start my daily exercise routine."

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _Naruto celebrated internally. Sharing with Sasuke had to have been the better option than sharing with Lee. As much as he cared for his energetic friend, even Naruto valued his sleep and, more importantly, his sanity.

The possibility of Sasuke sharing with Lee seemed... Well, it didn't seem anything because such a thought is so completely impossible that it isn't worth to bear thinking about. Sasuke and Lee, sharing sleeping space? It's like trying to mix oil and water to make pixy dust. Impossible. Sasuke did not look like the morning person type if his grouchy behaviour when he'd had no painkillers was anything to go by. It just simply wouldn't happen.

"Very well," Sasuke nodded, "I don't fare too well in the morning so Naruto I'm just warning you not to wake me up."

Naruto flashed him a nervous smile. "I'm guessing that's a hidden 'I'll kill you if you dare wake me up' then."

Sasuke chuckled darkly: "You guess correctly. Come on moron, grab your bags."

"I could always swap with one of you," Lee offered.

"Oh no," the two chorused. Naruto grinned charmingly: "We wouldn't want to prevent you from your routine." Sasuke just picked up his bags and silently went inside the tent and placed his bags in the section. Naruto followed after a moment and when he stepped into the section, Sasuke was already pulling out a dark blue sleeping bag and unrolled a bed roll. Naruto placed his bags down and pulled out his own sleeping bag which was… yes, you guessed it, orange.

"How can you sleep in something so brightly coloured?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"I happen to like it," Naruto quipped back defensively.

"Sure, sure," Sasuke waved a hand dismissively and scrutinised the sleeping bag further. "Are you sure you're going to be warm enough in that?"

"What's this? Concern?"

"Call it convenient curiosity," Sasuke grumbled, not wanting to admit to it.

"I'll be fine," Naruto chuckled. "I've never needed more than that sleeping bag when I've been camping before."

"I'll take your word for it then," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not some prissy little ass who needs fifteen sleeping bags to fight off the cold of the night," Naruto chuckled and jabbed at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Once Naruto had sorted out his sleeping arrangements, he laid down and frowned, deep in thought.

"I've been thinking," he announced out of the blue. Sasuke was a little bit startled as he was busying himself with double checking that his bag was organised prior to the sudden statement.

"Did it hurt?" Sasuke smiled wryly.

"Not you too!" Naruto pouted but his expression became that solemn look again. "I'm going to talk to Shino, care to join me?"

"I'm assuming you're going to confront him then," Sasuke murmured.

Nodding only once, Naruto sat up and walked determinedly from the tent to where Shino was sat, toying with a small beetle that he'd located. It crawled leisurely over his hand, seemingly not sensing any threat to it. Sasuke appeared at Naruto's shoulder mere seconds later. Lazily, Shino looked up at the two boys.

"Yes?" Shino spoke up.

"Uh, Shino, I need to talk to you in private."

"Five hundred and ninety seven green bottles hanging on a wall…" Lee sang excitedly, resuming the previously unfinished song from earlier. Kiba groaned and slapped his hands to his ears as the black haired boy sang enthusiastically. The other three turned their heads in disguised horror before turning to look back at each other.

"I'm coming," Shino spoke up.

"Wise choice," Sasuke smirked. Shino set the beetle down and stood, following Naruto and Sasuke as they stood a fair distance from the tent. They leant up against a fence.

"Shino, I have something very important to say," Naruto spoke meekly. Both Shino and Sasuke looked to him and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at Naruto's troubled expression. "I've been observing the way you've been acting around Kiba and I'm under the impression that you care more about him than you are letting on. I know it's wrong of me to assume so that's why I need you to confirm or deny it for yourself."

Shino pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a quiet sigh. "So you've noticed, huh?" he grimaced. "Yeah, I like him."

Naruto nodded: "That's pretty much all I needed to hear but I'll just add that if you dare upset him in any way you'll be facing me."

Sasuke blinked for a moment at what Naruto had said. He recalled Kiba saying similar words to Shino about him. The conclusions that Sasuke came to from this were farfetched and frightening all the same.

"It's not like I'd get an opportunity anyway even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"Things change," Naruto shrugged. "Just take care of him, he's like a brother to me."

"I thought that was Sasuke," Shino chuckled.

"I'd never really thought of it that way but yeah, Sasuke's like the annoying elder brother I never had," Naruto chuckled.

"You're so troublesome," Sasuke groaned.

"For a moment there I thought Shikamaru had entered the conversation," Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke shoved Naruto away. "You're so cruel to me," Naruto pouted. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. He turned his eyes away and caught Shino's shielded gaze. Looking back at Naruto he ruffled the blond hair and chuckled darkly.

"Of course I am," Sasuke smirked. He turned his head to look at Shino. "So, Kiba?"

Shino nodded. "He's the only one to have caught my eye in that way."

"Interesting," Sasuke nodded once.

"Has someone caught your eye, Sasuke?" Shino asked him.

Instantly Sasuke's sadistic mind conjured an image of Naruto from when he found the boy sleeping. Suppressing the urge to flinch, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto could see the clenched muscles in Sasuke's jaw. "No," Sasuke said smoothly but Naruto could tell that he was lying.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm not saying anything when I'm not even sure of myself," Sasuke grumbled and walked off into the tent.

"Well, he could have taken that a little better," Naruto muttered to Shino.

"Don't blame him," Shino said softly before walking back to the tent. He gestured for Naruto to follow him.

When they got back to the tent, it had appeared that Kiba resembled a pile of disembodied limbs. "You do that a lot," Shino observed as he pulled Kiba up again.

Kiba had the decency to blush and look away before a thought occurred to him. "Where the hell were you guys? You had to leave me here with Mr Youth Junior 2009, 10, 11 and so-freaking-on! I hope you had a good time!"

Sasuke walked out of the tent at that moment with a book in his hands.

"It was a threesome!" Naruto grinned devilishly. Sasuke's book collided painfully with the back of Naruto's head and both Sasuke and, possibly, Shino glared at the blond. Kiba looked plain embarrassed for the blond.

"Ha-ha," Kiba laughed nervously, "ha… yeah, he's just full of it." His hand rubbed at the back of his neck and he gave Sasuke and Shino an apologetic look.

Sasuke plucked his book up off the floor and sat down on a chair, shutting off the world. Naruto nursed the back of his head and grumbled about 'touchy hard-asses'. Kiba walked up to Naruto and subtly touched Naruto's arm and the two sat down over near Sasuke but a distance away.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, no silly comments please."

"I wasn't going to make any," Naruto pouted. "Anyway, do go on."

"Well, I've decided to give up on Hinata," he announced triumphantly.

These words also caught Sasuke's attention.

"Well, erm, good for you man," Naruto said hesitantly, not fully believing the words coming from Kiba's mouth. "Where's Kiba and what have you done with him?"

"I'm serious man!" Kiba protested as the blond got up and put Kiba into a headlock. Still sceptic, Naruto let go of Kiba and frowned at him confusedly.

"What made you come to this conclusion?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm fed up of this hopeless crush," Kiba sighed.

"Ah, now I see," Naruto mused. He stared away for a moment, deep in thought. Sasuke marvelled at how the idiot almost looked intelligent, internally of course. "She doesn't talk!" Naruto blurted and all illusions were shattered. Kiba fell apart into hysterics and was holding his ribs together. Naruto sniggered before also collapsing into full blown laughter. Sasuke, on the other hand, groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"Moron," Sasuke muttered with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and he busied himself with his book again. "So bloody clueless…"

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto managed to catch Sasuke's mumbling but it wasn't clear enough for him to make out what it was that the dark haired boy was saying. Dark eyes looked up at him before lowering back down to the book.

"Nothing important," Sasuke spoke up a little clearer. "Just thinking aloud."

"The first sign of madness," Naruto chirped.

"Don't even get me started on madness," Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not even sure you'll survive the weekend."

"Just me or all of us?" The blond was amused by Sasuke's response. It seemed totally out of character, well it would have done a week ago.

"We'll see." With a final chuckle, Sasuke buried his nose back into his book.

"Anyway, back onto the topic," Naruto turned to Kiba, "I'm proud of you, Kiba. It takes a lot to get over someone. I'll see you later, mutt; I'm going to have a look around the place."

"Uh alright, just make sure you know how to get back," Kiba said as Naruto ran off.

Sasuke stopped reading and placed the book down on the table. He stood and walked off in the same direction as Naruto, passing a suspicious Shino on the way.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Shino asked him warily.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't get lost," Sasuke replied, not halting in his steps.

"You may want to run then," Shino advised, "he'd have gone quite the distance by now."

"It's alright, I'll hear him."

Shino shook his head and smiled wryly but Sasuke picked up his pace anyway.

Meanwhile, Naruto had slowed down upon reaching the path that he'd noticed earlier. There was a wooden signpost pointing down the path that read 'Lake'. "Specific much?" Naruto laughed to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets. He walked at a slow pace and looked about at the trees, finding the place to be rather peaceful.

"I thought you'd head this way," Sasuke's voice came from beside his ear. Startled, Naruto spun to face him.

"Gah! I definitely need to get you a bell. Startling me like that!" Naruto sighed. "Jesus, would it kill you to make some noise as you approach someone?"

"Jumpy?" Sasuke asked him.

"Only when you appear out of nowhere like some kind of ninja!"

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

Naruto pouted. "I didn't intend it as a compliment, sneaky bastard. Anyway, if you were a ninja, I'd be a better one than you!"

Sasuke chuckled amusedly to himself and put his own hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say, moron. Whatever you say."

Childishly, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "You know it's true. Oh, why are you here? I thought you were reading."

"I changed my mind," Sasuke stated without the intention of offering any further enlightenment for Naruto. "Were you looking for any place in particular?"

"No, not really. I was wondering what was down here and the sign says there's a lake. I thought I may as well check it out."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Naruto chuckled. The pair of them reached the end of the path which lead to a pebbled water's edge of a large and beautiful lake.

"Wow," Naruto murmured in awe of the surroundings.

The water itself was clear with the brilliance of diamonds and it was surrounded by the emerald foliage of the trees stood about the lake. They both sat down on a worn down log and just looked at the place, taking in its natural beauty.

They watched as the occasional swallow flitted out over the water, going almost close enough to skim at the surface. Their small bodies looked like little black arrowheads when their wings would open to flap to gain more height from the water. After their bold and speedy flight, they'd dart back into the safety of the surrounding trees shyly, afraid that something may see their graceful and daring flight. Within the trees, the sound of bird song was in short bursts.

The lake itself seemed timeless and the slight ebbing of the water would cause water to spill over the smoothed grey pebbles at its very edge but the path of this advancing and retreating water was minimal but it sent a small sound, not too dissimilar to waves crashing, to fill the almost silent atmosphere. A gentle breeze tussled the boys' hair as it danced by them.

Naruto heaved a relaxed sigh and leant back, propping himself up by his arms behind him on the smoothed log. A pleased smile spread across the blond's face.

"Man, Jiraya would've killed to get such an inspiring view," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke frowned slightly. The blond had spoken of him before. "Your guardian?"

"You remembered me mentioning that?"

"Yeah… I guess I did," Sasuke chuckled. "So why would Jiraya kill for this?"

"That sounds like a bad joke but, yeah, Jiraya's a writer, or so he says. Mostly he writes… erotic novels."

"Ah, I see," he said, raising his eyebrows knowingly. "Yeah, it's a nice view. Makes a nice break from the chaos that is our school."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's nice. Just being here makes me think of how I used to want to be a writer like Jiraya. I've wised up since."

Sasuke laughed: "A writer? That's interesting. So have you changed your mind then?"

"Yeah, though I'd still like to write, I'd love to stay on at Sixth Form and study sports, the body and fitness so I can go on and become a fitness instructor. So what about you?"

"I'm thinking of becoming a physics teacher. I'll be in Sixth Form for two years as well."

"It figures you'd choose physics. Physicists would prefer the world to be frictionless and a vacuum. They'd have towers everywhere to drop stuff from and do maths to their hearts' content," Naruto sniggered.

"Glad to see you have such a high opinion of physicists," Sasuke laughed, "Honestly, who'd want that?"

"You would you physicist!" Naruto grinned and nudged at Sasuke's arm. Sasuke laughed and a comfortable silence filled between the two of them. Naruto happily hummed to himself as he looked about the lake. The water looked so clean and he couldn't see a sign prohibiting swimming in sight.

"Hey bastard, did you bring swimming gear?" Naruto turned to ask Sasuke but at first glance he couldn't find Sasuke.

It took a second look to realise that Sasuke had fallen backwards onto the grass behind the log and was asleep. His arms were above his head, making his grey-blue turtleneck rise up on his lean stomach and exposing the beautiful, almost white skin. Ebony hair splayed across the pale and peaceful face and Naruto's breath caught for a moment. Dark, long eyelashes fluttered slightly as Sasuke slept and Naruto could see the slight dark rings beneath the boy's eyes. Clearly Sasuke didn't get enough sleep on a regular basis so Naruto let him lay there for a while.

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep and his face took on a distraught look. This unsettled Naruto greatly and he reached over to Sasuke's face and gently smoothed his fingers across the pale cheek. With a small gasp, the mumbling stopped and Sasuke's face became peaceful again. Sighing with relief, Naruto smiled and pulled his hand away, finding it to be oddly heavy and reluctant to move away.

"I guess this is what happens when we take you from your usually noisy life," Naruto chuckled to the sleeping one. "Still… how exhausted must you be to fall asleep so suddenly? It's… worrying."

"I didn't ask for you to worry," Sasuke croaked, groggy from sleep. His eyes cracked open to see Naruto leant over him with a look on his face that Sasuke had never seen on the boy before.

"You're awake?"

"What gave that away?" Sasuke smirked slightly. "You were talking; it woke me."

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment in thought. "I'll stop worrying about you when I have no reason to worry about you," Naruto stated levelly before moving away and standing up. "I don't think that will be anytime soon, eh Sasuke?"

With no answer on the tip of his tongue for a change, Sasuke had no choice but to blink owlishly at the blond. He sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a frown on his face.

"Quit scowling just because I caught your mask slip," Naruto sighed with irritation in his voice. "Come on, the others will be wondering where we are. You've been asleep a while."

"Why didn't you wake me then?"

Naruto pulled a strange face and turned to Sasuke: "And risk being decapitated? No thanks, I rather like my neck how it is. Besides, I didn't think to wake you up, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, no need to apologise," Sasuke shrugged it off. He stood and the two started heading back to the campsite.

"Are you angry with me?" Naruto asked after a moment.

Confused, Sasuke looked at the blond. "I don't see why I should be. Should I be?"

"That's a relief," Naruto grinned.

"You're weird," Sasuke commented. "I don't like people to be concerned about me but… I don't know. It's you so I… It's hard to explain."

"Ah, say no more, I know what you mean. I'm not like those bimbos that worship the ground you walk on and I don't want anything from you so you can trust me." With a small smile, Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stopped walking, realising Naruto had hit the mark exactly.

"Yes, that's it…" Sasuke mused.

"Oi, slow-coach, get a move on!"

His head snapped up at Naruto's call and then he ran to catch up to the boy where they walked together back to the campsite.

* * *

_Well, how was that? I'm not too sure that I did well on this chapter and it really was a toughie to write and everything. But my descriptive ability has improved to that which it once was when I actually had English Language and Literature lessons about two years ago. I've been seriously out of practice. It's shocking isn't it?_

_Oh, and in other news, I'm beginning work on a doujin that is being posted on my deviant ART (Sasunarusasu of course) which only has the first page up but I do hope you'll check it out. I'm currently drawing the second page which I've only got three panels complete so far. I'm not the most talented of artists and it's mainly to practice being consistent in drawing various characters but I'm currently devising the plot-line for that too. This doujin is another reason why this chapter is late._

_A link to my dA account can be found on my profile, if you can't see it the link at the top saying 'Homepage:' also leads to my dA profile._


	16. London Bwiddth?

**Detention Date**

_

* * *

_

Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea.

_I'm so terribly sorry about the delays guys. I'm sure that you've been waiting for this and that the delay is totally unforgivable! I hit a really tough spot of writer's block with this one and it's all thanks to TobiGoesBoom that this chapter has been made possible - much love to you m'dear!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - London Bwiddth?**

"Did you enjoy your stroll lovebirds?" Kiba shouted across half of the campsite as he saw Naruto and Sasuke return.

"We're not lovers!" The two of them shouted back irritably.

"Stupid Dog Breath!" Naruto added with a pout. "Anyway where's tall, dark and freaky?"

"I really hope that you mean Lee by that," Kiba frowned.

"Nope," Naruto beamed, "I was talking about your lover boy."

"I'm gonna kill you Naruto!" Kiba hollered and rushed forward only to be blocked by an arm holding him around the waist.

"If you're going to commit homicide, refrain from shouting about it," Shino said coolly. Kiba stopped struggling as he heard his friend's voice. He glanced over to Sasuke who was shaking his head and chuckling at Kiba and Naruto. "Take it easy, pup," Shino smiled at Kiba.

"Fine, whatever," Kiba grumbled.

Shino chuckled and ruffled Kiba's hair before releasing his hold on Kiba. "What did you say the plans for this evening were?"

A dangerous smirk spread across Kiba's face. "Shino, I had no idea you were so sly."

Meanwhile in the tent, Lee was busy setting up his sleeping bag when a shudder rattled through his body. Puzzled, he held his hand to his chest and looked about. _Feels like someone's walking over my grave. _With a quick shake of the head, the optimistic boy dismissed the absurd notion and carried on sorting his sleeping arrangements.

When Naruto and Sasuke were finally on their allotted pitching site, Sasuke started setting up the camping stove on one of the tables and checked to ensure it was working properly. Naruto watched with interest at how absorbed Sasuke was at his task.

"It's not brain surgery, you know?" Naruto commented, "Jeez, you're so into what you're doing."

Sasuke glanced up at his audience of one. "It's… temperamental but once the gas is connected it works well. Why are you watching anyway?"

"I'm bored," Naruto shrugged.

"Would there ever be another reason?" Sasuke smirked, "Moron." A click sounded from the gas cooker and Sasuke smiled. "Ah, it's done. It's been a while since we last used this when-" Sasuke cut himself off. "The other cooker is just beneath that table, could you get that and the butane please?"

Naruto noticed the unfinished sentence and knew the ending of it already so didn't bother pursuing it. He reached beneath the table Sasuke had gestured to and brought up a butane canister and the other cooker. Sasuke thanked him and set to work getting that one to work which didn't take as long as the other did. Naruto could tell that he was hoping that Naruto would leave him there but Naruto opened out one of the folding chairs and made himself comfortable.

"I wonder if they've made any plans for tonight," Naruto spoke, not minding if Sasuke were to reply or not.

"Plans for what?" Sasuke asked.

"To occupy ourselves of course," Naruto smiled.

"Of course," Sasuke agreed dryly. Naruto's smile widened as the usual Sasuke was back. "They probably have," Sasuke shrugged.

"Knowing Kiba, we won't be bored," Naruto chuckled.

"Why do I have this niggling feeling of impending doom?"

"Probably because I'm hoping he's got something planned." They laughed. Kiba and Shino stepped inside the tent at that point. Sasuke was shaking his head and smiling to himself

"Wow, it's been a while since you cracked a smile, Sasuke," Kiba laughed. "What's this about someone having something planned?"

"Ah, dear Kiba," Naruto grinned and stood himself behind Kiba and placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "I trust you have ideas for entertainment, yes?"

"You won't be smiling for long, dear Naruto," Kiba smirked back. "I guarantee it."

Naruto's grin turned devilish at the brunette's challenge. Lee poked his head out of his compartment and saw the grin on Naruto's face. "Oh, so that's why I felt some great disturbance," he said nonchalantly.

"It's nothing to be calm about," Shino advised. "Have you forgotten what those two were like back in their prankster days?"

"I haven't," Sasuke shuddered, "and, from the looks of it, neither have grown out of them."

Wordlessly, Sasuke and Shino turned to each other and exchanged looks. Though nothing changed on the surface, both of them were reeling with horror.

"Let's just hope they focus their attentions on each other instead then," Shino murmured.

"By focusing their attentions on each other, I don't think this was what I had in mind," Shino paled and him, Sasuke and Lee were frantically covering their ears to drown out the sounds coming from the tent.

"Ouch! What the hell is that finger doing?" Naruto yelled out in disbelief from the other side of the thin and decidedly opaque tent wall.

"It's not my fault you idiot!" Kiba called back. "You shouldn't kick me like that."

What had led the boys to this predicament was a truth or dare game. It had only gone around the group once, with unexpected things being revealed.

Apparently, Sasuke had a cat called Sharingan who went blind in his old age and constantly walked into doors when they were closed on his routine wander about the mansion. Naruto had regretted asking about Sasuke's first pet as it really wasn't the best way to start off the game.

Lee had to do a solo performance of the 'YMCA' dance, himself providing the music - part of the way through Naruto had joined in for the sheer hell of it thus inciting Kiba to also join. Sasuke and Shino had more sense than that.

Shino had been dared to say 'Luke, I am your father'. The resultant of that particular one were Kiba, Naruto and Lee rolling about on the floor in hysterics. It took several minutes of patient waiting on Sasuke and Shino's part for the three to calm down. Even then Lee kept on giggling occasionally.

The next turn was Naruto's and Kiba came up with their current dare, which brings us nicely back to where we departed from.

Sasuke remembered Naruto's dare being whispered into the aforementioned blond's ear and the amused smirk that spread across both of their faces. "Sounds like fun."

If Naruto's feral grin was something to go by, this dare wasn't as light as the others had been.

"Ha ha ha!" Lee suddenly burst out laughing as he remembered Shino's dare. Seeing his fellow dark haired tent mates look at him in complete bewilderment, his smile became a nervous one before fading entirely at he caught more fragments of what Naruto and Kiba were saying.

"Oi, will you quit trying to be on top! I'm so going to have your ass for that!" Naruto's irritated voice sounded clearly through the thin tent walls.

"Shit, that hurt man!" Kiba fired at the blond.

The thoughts running through the three boys' minds had Lee as white as a sheet and flustered blushes tinted the pale faces of Shino and Sasuke.

Surprising the two others, Shino shot to his feet and immediately unzipped the compartment. Kiba's and Naruto's eyes went immediately to the still impassive face of Shino. Both of the boys were fully dressed and were blinking owlishly at Shino. Naruto leant back to look past at Lee and Sasuke and chuckled.

"Enjoy our thumb-wrestling match?" Kiba asked them, equally as amused.

"Almost had the bastard before you came bursting in, Shino," Naruto complained but the smirk in his voice wasn't missed by Shino.

"Why is it now, of all times, that I had to think of the innuendo in that sentence?" Sasuke groaned.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Kiba laughed at the embarrassed red hue Sasuke's face had taken. Sasuke turned his head away indignantly and tugged slightly at the collar of his turtleneck.

"Moving swiftly on," Naruto said through suppressed laughs. They sat back down in the main area of the tent. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Kiba's I believe," Shino informed them.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Naruto challenged.

"Pfft, dare of course," Kiba scoffed.

"Very well, let's see… err… Okay, mutt, I dare you to act like a dog for the next round until your next turn."

Kiba laughed: "Alright, it's on!" Immediately he crawled about the tent on all fours sniffing the floor. The others watched fascinated for a while at how convincing it was.

"Okay, your turn Sasuke," Naruto smirked.

"Very well, dare then," Sasuke said coolly.

"I dare you to put peanut butter on your tongue and keep it there whilst singing London Bridge is Falling Down."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nonetheless he got up and dug out the peanut butter from the food storage and a spoon. "By the way, this is me accepting the dare," Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"I don't need a play by play, Sasuke. I'm not that retarded," Naruto laughed.

"But you're suggesting that you are a retard."

Kiba sniggered from somewhere behind Shino. "Oh oops, woof woof?" Kiba grinned as he knelt up so he could peer over Shino's shoulder.

"Right…" Sasuke drawled. "Anyway, I've got a dare to do."

He scooped up a spoonful of the peanut butter and pressed it onto his tongue with a disgusted wince. "Thabb's nathty." They spluttered into laughter and Sasuke just gave them a pointed look. "Lebb's get thisb ober withb," Sasuke sighed, well as much as one could sigh with peanut butter on one's tongue.

"_London bwiddth ith fallin' down, fallin' down, fallin' down…" _Sasuke sang with an embarrassed flush to his face as he continued through the song. This had the others laughing despite their self-preservation instincts telling them not too. By the end of the song Naruto couldn't breathe for laughter and couldn't help but to smile at the embarrassed look on Sasuke's face.

"What were you saying about retards?" Naruto grinned devilishly.

Sasuke swallowed the peanut butter and swatted Naruto over the head. "Moron! You couldn't pull it off as well I can anyway."

The other three couldn't help but to be amused by their bickering.

"Lee's turn, was it?" Naruto ignored Sasuke's rather bigheaded retort to move on.

"Yeah," Shino nodded. "What's it going to be? Truth or dare?"

But before Shino was able to get a reply he was suddenly faced with Kiba sniffing at his hair. "Whoa, what the hell? Why are you sniffing my head?" Shino blurted uncharacteristically.

"Well I'm not going to sniff your _other_ head, am I?" Kiba grinned.

"Oh Jeez! I did _not _need the mental images!" Naruto groaned. Lee was practically in hysterics and soon they were all laughing their heads off, even Shino who was a tad embarrassed by the comment.

"I choose dare," Lee said after he regained his composure.

"Okay… you have to… say 'in bed' after everything you say for three rounds," Naruto decided.

"I can so do this!… In bed."

"Shino's turn next, I believe," Sasuke interjected.

"Truth," Shino spoke up.

"Can I decide this one?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sure," Naruto smiled. "This'll be interesting."

Sasuke pondered his question for a while. "Okay, so what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Shino frowned for a moment: "I don't embarrass easily so I guess it was the time when I was younger and Kiba decided it'd be a brilliant idea to rig the door with a bucket of water and he needed my help to lift him to reach it. There we were, him sat on my shoulders and me holding him whilst he rigged the door. The only problem was that I had a sneeze coming. I think you guys can tell where this is going. Well, I couldn't hold it in the end and we both got drenched just as out teacher walked in with the rest of our class."

"Seriously, that was your most embarrassing moment?" Kiba asked. "Man, that was ages ago. You really don't get embarrassed easily. There was that time when I slapped your arse with the chalk all over my hand."

"Oh yeah, but the most embarrassing part was the fact that you had slapped my arse rather than other people knowing about it. I got over that easily," Shino chuckled. "I hadn't realised you'd left chalk until much later so I just shrugged it off."

"But that water bucket incident doesn't really count," Kiba argued.

"Well then I don't have anything I'm embarrassed of then. And aren't you supposed to be a dog?"

"Oh, woof!"

"I believe it is Naruto's turn… in bed," Lee spoke up.

"Well if you're willing…" Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively and trailed off.

"Truth or dare, in bed?" Lee said a little impatiently, embarrassment clearly showing.

"I think I'll choose dare."

"This will be interesting," Sasuke laughed.

"Okay, I have got a good one!" Lee shouted, "In bed."

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at Lee who was groaning on the inside. "I bet you do Fuzzy Brows."

"I dare you, Naruto, to say two words to describe each player, in bed."

"Oh God," Naruto blanched. With a cough, he cleared his throat and turned to his left where Sasuke was sat. "Don't take any offence to this Sasuke."

"No, I'm just wondering what you'll come up with," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto scratched his head: "Uh… 'bondage fetish'?"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "The first thing that came to mind I'm guessing?"

"It's always the quiet ones," Naruto grinned thus earning himself a thump upside the head from Sasuke.

"Mine's biting, for the record," Sasuke grumbled.

At this Kiba and Naruto burst into fits of laughter. "Further evidence for the 'Uchihas are vampires' theory," Naruto chuckled. "Okay so, Lee… 'romantic' and 'energetic'."

"That's just a description of his personality," Kiba pointed out.

"And how I'd picture him to be in bed," Naruto laughed, unashamed. He turned to Kiba with a grin. "This one is easy: 'doggy style'!"

The two friends fell apart laughing and Naruto had to bite his tongue to stop himself laughing. Then he moved onto Shino. He furrowed his brows and thought deeply. "'Gentle' and 'protective'," Naruto finally came up with. Sasuke was chuckling behind his hand.

"Did you picture him as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Naruto groaned. "Lee, I'd never pegged you for bring cruel but that was pure evil!"

"I've definitely come to like you, Lee," Sasuke chuckled. "It's Kiba's turn now."

"Ah, just one minute, I'm liking this," Kiba said as he rolled onto his back, Shino scratching his belly and chuckling with amusement. "Ah, no wonder Akamaru loves this."

"Okay, that's just plain weird, Kiba," Naruto was a little freaked out. "I'm just gonna get the sweets and crisps out. Sasuke, you can think of something for Kiba right?"

"You'll probably regret it, you realise," he replied and leant his head back to follow Naruto's movement out of his chair. Naruto glanced back and suddenly decided that Sasuke's smirks were definitely creepier when they were upside-down.

"There's nothing that you could possibly come up with that could faze me," Naruto chuckled as he crouched by the food storage.

"So, Kiba, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked Kiba. Kiba looked up to Sasuke from his position on the groundsheet of the tent. Interested by the note of challenge, Kiba grinned evilly.

"Dare," Kiba replied.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Sasuke chuckled. "Very well, Kiba, I dare you to obviously seduce Naruto."

"You've got to be kidding!" Kiba said in disbelief.

"I can come up with far worse as a forfeit," Sasuke warned.

Naruto had finished pulling out a packet of mint flavoured boiled sweets, mini marshmallows and tortilla chips and set them on the table in the middle. He sat down in his chair and watched as Kiba considered it.

"Are you game, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"You stand no chance of making me uncomfortable so I'm not bothered," Naruto replied with a smug smile.

* * *

_[Insert dramatic pause here] Sorry to cut you guys short. This is an incredibly long chapter so I thought I'd give you it in more bite size chunks (two to be exact). Stay tuned for the second instalment where Kiba and Naruto get hot and steamy, if you catch my drift!_

_There shouldn't be too much of a problem with future chapters (fingers crossed) as those aren't as hard to plan as these are and I know roughly what I'm doing. It shouldn't be too long before the second half is posted. I have been working on this section as a whole for a while now and section two isn't too far from completion._

_Many thanks to TobiGoesBOOM again! I seriously cannot thank this girl enough for all of her suggestions. They made for some pretty good jokes, if I say so myself. Hope you found it at least remotely amusing and please send her your thanks for making this possible. ^_^ Please review!_


	17. He's Youthful, In Bed

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto are not known for being the closest and civil of friends. Constantly getting into heated arguments over the most trivial of matters, it's no surprise that the pair of them land themselves a detention. Kakashi-sensei takes control of the detention room so what will happen to the disputing pair when Kakashi is suddenly struck by a cunningly simple yet absolutely devious idea._

_Seriously, I'm totally sorry! I thought I'd wrap this chapter up a lot quicker. As it turns out I had a fair bit more to write. Totally and utterly sorry about that. Hope this makes up for it and this is my final update of this year. I anticipate that the next chapter will take at least until the new year. Might be a couple of weeks away, I honestly don't know. But thanks to everyone who is following this, to everyone who has made a review and just basically all of you guys really._

_Personal rant about changes over this year now, read if you want lawls. That is why I write it. XD_

_It's been a fantastic year for me. Gained a new set of really close friends who share many of the same interests as me. I've picked up my previously neglected drawing skills and I've improved a lot. If you've been on my deviantART then you'll probably see the progression from suckish to a bit less suckish. It's become a big part of my life. I may not get into Uni this year but I've got a fall back plan of an Architecture course which takes me right up to degree level progressively so that's all good. It'll utilise more of my drawing skills which I'm liking the sounds of and who knows if it'll help with drawing backgrounds and the like. XD I'm actually more worried about the Uni course than the Architecture one. I think at one point I wanted to be an architect so maybe I'm thinking that's the better option… I dunno. Biomedicinal Science or Architecture? Kind of a toughie really… Ah, sorry, kind of became Uni fears focused there. Other than having the shit scared out of me by the looming university thing, it's been an awesome year. The friends have been the best bit I think._

_Hope you've all had a fantastic Christmas, I know I have. And all my best wishes for the New Year guys._

_Enjoy the chapter. ^^_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - He's Youthful, In Bed**

Kiba stood up and stretched out his muscles to limber up. Suitably loosened up he proceeded to begin his embarrassing show. Well it would have been embarrassing had it been anyone other than Kiba. Quite frankly, Kiba wasn't bothered about the opinions of the other three; he knew for certain that Naruto wasn't bothered either. The blond was sat there with an eyebrow raised and an amused look on his face.

Kiba attempted to make a coy look whilst biting the tip of his finger and Naruto sniggered with laughter before both of them laughed. "Ahem, you are supposed to be seducing me," Naruto smiled wryly.

"Shut up, I'm the one seducing you!" Kiba retorted. "I'll go at my own pace, thank you very much."

"Wow, I never thought that by telling you to obviously seduce him that you'd actually shout it at him," Sasuke chuckled.

"Gets the message through his thick skull," Kiba grinned. "It just so happens though that I like dumb blondes, if you catch my drift." He carefully stepped so that he could sit himself in Naruto's lap and proceeded to do so. Kiba masked his mouth and pulled a look of ditzy surprise. "Would you look at that, we certainly are very close," he feigned a girlish giggle. Naruto was furiously biting his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

This was nothing compared to the time that they pretended to be a very affectionate gay couple at a stranger's house party. Nobody had doubted their story but by the end of the evening they'd decided that they'd had enough of each others saliva to last a lifetime.

"Fancy that," Naruto played along and raised an eyebrow. Kiba leant forward and Naruto moved in sync to lean his head back to maintain the distance between them.

"Are you suitably seduced yet?" Kiba asked him.

"You'd know if I was," Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "I think I've been around the Old Pervert too much." He groaned and slapped his palm to his head before dropping his hand back down to his side.

Kiba leant in further as Naruto couldn't move his head further back so that his lips hovered millimetres away from Naruto's.

Sasuke's eyes drifted down the expanse of neck and chest that the open shirt Naruto was wearing revealed. He watched the steady rising and falling of Naruto's chest and noticed it was completely regular. He wasn't kidding about being unaffected. Naruto wasn't grinning like he usually did and he didn't look away from Kiba's face. He glanced away to where Shino was sat and saw that he had paused with a mint in his fingers, part of the way to his lips. He couldn't blame Shino though. But it wasn't long before he was distracted away from Shino by movement on Naruto's chair. Kiba raised his hand to Naruto's shoulder slowly and slid it beneath the fabric of the orange shirt. Sasuke suspected that it wasn't by chance that Kiba had chosen the left-hand side of the shirt to slide his hand over to expose more of the bronze chest to his eyes. He drank in the sight of the muscles that shifted with each breath Naruto took.

"Truth or dare Sasuke?" Kiba said, not moving away from Naruto.

Sasuke was caught by surprise when he heard his name. He was so morbidly fascinated by the two boys on the chair that he'd forgotten that it was his turn next. Naruto turned his head to the side to look at Sasuke and Kiba moved his lips to below his friend's ear and was watching Sasuke with mischief playing across his amused features. He mouthed the word 'Jealous?' without Naruto's knowledge but Sasuke caught it and a faint flush spread across his cheeks.

"D-Dare," he stuttered in response. Kiba grinned and moved out of Naruto's lap and sat back down on his own chair. Sasuke fought to regain his composure. "How can you keep so calm, both of you?" he asked.

"Oh, we've done more than that before," Naruto laughed. "We went to some stranger's party and pretended to be a gay couple. Let's just say that we were very convincing. Hell, the straight couples there were prudes compared to us!"

Kiba laughed, reminiscing. "Yeah, on more than one occasion I was pushed up against walls and other furniture. Got him back for it though. But we're not doing that again, are we Naruto?" Naruto shook his head. "We're one of the few friends that could get away with something like that and still be friends in the same way. Still, I'd rather not push it."

"So, a dare was it?" Naruto changed subject. "Any ideas Kiba?"

Kiba pondered it. "I dare you to do the Macarena whilst wearing one of Lee's jumpsuits."

"Sounds like fun, in bed." Lee slapped his palm to his face for his own stupidity. "Damn it, why do I have to say things like that, in bed?"

"Is that the sound of somebody digging their own grave I hear?" Naruto cupped a hand round his ear as if he was straining to hear something from far away.

"Yeah, you can use one of my jumpsuits, in bed." Lee mumbled.

"Thanks for the kind offer but I'll just use it for the dare, shall I?" Sasuke stood up and went to Lee's compartment to change clothes. There was a lot of cussing from the other side of the zipped up wall and when Sasuke emerged he looked far from amused. It was a pity that he was the only one. Naruto was almost falling from his chair with laughter.

"How many repetitions?" Sasuke growled to Kiba.

"Four will be fine, it gives us a view from all sides," the brunette grinned.

"Nobody will breathe a word of this," Sasuke glowered at the group.

"What happens in the tent, stays in the tent," Naruto grinned. "We promise."

Despite the clearly amused grin, Sasuke felt somewhat reassured. "Lee, have you even heard of loose-fitting clothing?"

"But it looks so youthful! In bed," Lee argued.

Sasuke sniggered: "Sorry, I can't take you seriously at the best of times."

"Oh but I am always serious, in bed."

"I'll take your word for it," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Green is definitely not your colour," Naruto smirked. "Anytime you feel like dancing…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto but nonetheless he proceeded to start dancing. Spandex, dancing and a scowling Sasuke mixed as well as oil and water so it was no surprise that the other four were laughing so hard that their sides ached terribly. Once the show was over, Sasuke immediately disappeared into Lee's compartment and emerged with his turtleneck and black jeans back in place.

"That is the last time I'm dancing in spandex," Sasuke grumbled and sat himself back into his chair. "It's Lee's dare now."

"Ha-ha… Oh… ha, yeah it is. Uh, ha-ha, truth or dare Fuzzy Brows?" Naruto asked him.

"Truth, in bed," Lee replied.

"Since you specified, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, in bed," Lee replied calmly. With a smile, Naruto moved onto Shino.

"Dare," Shino mumbled.

"I dare you to act like Kiba for one round," Naruto grinned.

"Alright Blondie, you're on!" Shino spoke with more gusto than before. It surprised Naruto enough to make him jump. "Ha! I made you jump."

"Eerie," Sasuke mused.

"Yeah well you caught me off guard!" Naruto retorted back as if it were Kiba he was talking to. "Uh, it's my turn next isn't it?"

"That's right," Kiba grinned. "What's it gonna' be?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to switch clothes with Sasuke for the rest of the evening."

"You game Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded.

They both stood and got into their compartment and closed it after them. They stripped down to their boxers and handed the other their clothes. They pulled on each others jeans first and Sasuke noticed that though the waist was the same, the jeans were a lot looser on him than on Naruto. They were a dark blue, verging on black, with faded knees and brown stitching depicted the seams and they were loose-fitting. Naruto was struggling with Sasuke's black skinnies but once he'd managed to fasten them he had to move about a bit to get them comfortable. "Ha, I don't suit skinny jeans that well," Naruto chuckled as he looked down at himself. "Couldn't wear them every day."

"No, they look okay on you," Sasuke commented as he shrugged on Naruto's shirt. "Orange isn't my colour though."

Naruto looked at him, considering. "You're right, it's not but it's not as bad as you may think," he chuckled. "I don't ever wear that one fastened. If I need to be modest I wear a band shirt or something."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto pulled on the black shirt and blue-grey turtleneck and straightened the collar out.

"How much of a moron do I look?" Naruto asked him.

"Honestly?" Naruto gave him a look. "Not too bad considering your natural moronic looks."

"I suppose that's good enough."

They got out of the compartment and the other three were gaping at them. "Wow, it's nothing like how I imagined," Kiba said in amazement.

"Is that good or bad?" Sasuke asked them.

"I don't know," Kiba replied with a shrug.

"It's your turn now Kiba," Naruto grinned.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to French kiss your flashlight… _passionately._"

"Uh… and if I don't?"

"You have to French kiss someone here, passionately," Naruto grinned. "I'm off-limits though."

"Why you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he's done that before so it's too much of an easy option. Plus I don't want anyone passing out on us."

Kiba groaned and fished his flashlight from his bag, returning to his seat shortly. "No offence guys but this is the better option," Kiba laughed nervously. With a clearing of his throat he pressed his lips against the flashlight. He decided it was probably easier to survive the embarrassment with his eyes tightly shut and so the disturbing show began.

"For curiosity's sake, is Kiba as bad as he's making it look?" Sasuke asked.

"No he's not," Naruto chuckled, "as hard as that is to believe. I wish I didn't know that." With a groan, Naruto covered his face with his hand. Sasuke laughed and slipped a mint into his mouth. It was sweeter than he preferred but it was tolerable.

"I am so not doing that again," Kiba groaned and dried off his flashlight. "Sasuke's turn now, right? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sasuke replied.

At Kiba's renewed evil smirk, Naruto blanched. _Please don't ask about _that_!_

"Okay, very well, what really happened in the detention with Kakashi that Naruto refuses to even tell me about? Oh and to specify, I'm talking about the detention you got for arguing in class after Naruto shoved you off your chair."

Sasuke became paler all of a sudden and he looked to Naruto. Naruto sighed and shrugged.

"These guys won't say anything but they'll use it against us until our dying days," Naruto mumbled. "What happens in the tent, stays in the tent."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded in agreement.

Sasuke sighed tiredly: "Very well. Kakashi's detention consisted of acting out a script of a date between the characters Elsie and Robert, myself playing Elsie. The script had been written by Gai Maito and edited heavily by Kakashi himself so you can only imagine what we had to say. Well, stupidly, the pair of us decided to make a competition out of it with catastrophic results." Kiba glanced to Naruto who was red-faced and nodding. "Well, by the end of it, we were face-to-face as per the stage directions and after Naruto's final line he was about to move back. However… Kakashi knocked him forwards. And uh…"

"And?" Kiba was hanging onto every word Sasuke said and was waiting eagerly for the embarrassed Sasuke to continue speaking.

"And I was knocked into him which resulted in a _completely accidental _kiss," Naruto finished and buried his head into the neck of the turtleneck which he was thankful to be wearing. Sasuke had brought his feet up onto the chair and was hiding his face and the furiously red blush covering it with his hands.

Kiba looked between the two for a moment before bursting into laughter and Shino and Lee joined in shortly afterwards.

"Oh, I'd have killed to see that!" Kiba laughed.

"It's not funny you bastard!" Naruto sulked. "I mean, we even called a truce to prevent a repeat of that!"

"It must have been scarring," Shino drawled sarcastically.

Sasuke shot Shino a glare. "Get over yourselves guys, it's not like Naruto's not kissed a guy before."

"But it's Kiba, he's not you!" Naruto argued. "We hated each other. Not that I'm suggesting I'd like to make a repeat of kissing Kiba… or you! Damn, this is sounding really bad! But it's just different. With Kiba it was somewhat voluntary, half the time anyway." Naruto buried his head further in the turtleneck.

"You're not helping your case, Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "Just let's not bring it up again, please."

"Fair enough but we're going to make sure you never live it down," Shino chuckled.

"Damn, you beat me to it!" Kiba pouted.

"I'm supposed to be imitating you. I can't help that I'm good at it!"

"That was such a Kiba thing to say," Naruto laughed.

"Lee's turn I believe," Kiba attempted to steer the conversation away. "Truth or dare?"

"Okay, dare, in bed," Lee grinned.

"I dare you to make up a rap about all of us," Shino blurted.

"Are you sure you're not getting too into the role?" Sasuke asked Shino sceptically.

"I honestly don't know," Shino shrugged.

"I like that idea," Kiba grinned. "I must be rubbing off on you."

"God help us," Naruto laughed. "Anyway, Lee, are you going to do it?"

"Yes I will," Lee gave them a thumbs up. "I'm sorry if I suck, in bed."

"Oh, it's no problem, I'm sure you'll make up for it with enthusiasm," Naruto said suggestively.

"I walked into that one, in bed," Lee groaned. He cleared his throat. "Here goes nothing… in bed.

"_Yo, I am Lee Rock but'cha can call me 'Lee', in bed._

"_I am here with my home peeps, in bed._

"_To my right is my homie Sasuke, in bed._

"_His hair defies gravity and, uh, he's okay and youthful, in bed._

"_Then there's my man Naruto, in bed._

"_He's crazy, mischievous and youthful, in bed."_

"Ha! I even beat you in the bedroom," Naruto laughed.

"You wish, moron."

"_Shino does not talk very often, in bed._

"_But he is pretty okay from what I gather, in bed." _Lee rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"_Kiba the dog lover is as youthful as Naruto, in bed._

"_He is constantly pulling pranks with my homie, in bed."_

"How did you know about our love life?" Kiba mock gasped and Naruto laughed with him.

"_So that is my crew and we will totally own your asses… in bed."_

"That, my dear Fuzzy Brows, is karma biting you in the ass for my dare," Naruto said not without a hint of smugness. "You totally suck at rapping. Not that I could have done any better."

"Are you volunteering yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to spare what shred of dignity I have left, thanks," Naruto laughed.

"You still have some left? That's surprising in itself!" Sasuke laughed.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled.

"Ah, this means I don't have to act like Kiba anymore," Shino spoke up, "I'll go for truth."

"Is there a girl you like and, if so, who is she?" Kiba asked him.

"There is no girl that I'm interested in," Shino stated with a smirk.

"Are you asexual or something?" Kiba frowned.

"That, my dear friend, is a separate question; I don't have to answer that one." If Kiba hadn't been listening closely he'd have missed the slightly smug tone to his reply. With a disgruntled _humph! _Kiba let it drop.

"Okay, since Shino is being a boring bastard, we'll have to move on," Kiba said playfully and shoved at Shino's shoulder. "Naruto's turn right?"

"Yeah, dare," Naruto chose.

"Can I choose this one?" Shino interrupted. "I'll make it good."

Kiba looked to Shino and considered it: "Sure, I'm almost out anyway."

"I dare Naruto to tickle Sasuke."

"Oh fuck no," Sasuke said and bolted from the tent with a surprising bolt of speed. Naruto acted on instinct and ran after him leaving behind the other three in bemusement. They stepped out of the tent to watch the frantic chase. A streak of orange was just visible in the darkness that had settled since their game began. The only sign of Naruto was the occasional flash of blond hair.

There was an animalistic cry before twin shouts of pain sounded. "Jeez, you heavy oaf!" Sasuke called out.

"Got you now, bastard," Naruto said triumphantly. The other three looked around the tent to where Naruto had tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke was laid on his back, shirt splayed open and arms pinned above his head. Naruto was sat on his stomach with a smug look on his features. Sasuke glared up at his captor in challenge.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke seethed.

"Oh, I dare alright," Naruto smirked down at Sasuke. He lifted his hands away from Sasuke's wrists and Sasuke attempted to shove Naruto off him but when the tanned hands found Sasuke's exposed sides his convulsions of silent laughter rendered his attempts useless. Sasuke's eyes screwed tightly shut and he thrashed uselessly. His upper half curled up and his feet kicked to no avail.

"Stop Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as he writhed beneath him. "Please, I beg you."

"Why stop now, this is just too funny!" Naruto laughed. "Loosen up Sasuke."

Sasuke clapped one of his hands to his mouth where he furiously bit his finger to stave off the laughter that threatened to burst forward. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but to smirk at him for it. Not before long, Sasuke couldn't hold back his laughter which rang wondrously in Naruto's ears. The blond quickly decided that he really didn't want to stop hearing this and continued with his assault until neither could breathe for laughter.

"And so the great Uchiha composure cracks," Shino chuckled. Sasuke shot the dark-haired boy an embarrassed glare before realising that Naruto was still sat on his stomach, eyes still crinkled in mirth.

"You've got a beautiful laugh," Naruto said, not realising before it was too late. He clapped his hand to his mouth and even in the moonlight Sasuke could see the burning blush beneath the tanned hand and the sheer blue of those widened eyes. Naruto's face had always been so expressive, Sasuke observed, yet there was lots hidden behind it. Sasuke blinked up at Naruto who was still leant over him with those wide eyes. _My sweater really brings out the colour of his eyes, _Sasuke thought dumbly for a moment.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a little preoccupied with what he'd just said. What on earth had made him admit that? Was it being carried away in the highs that came with a really good laugh? Or rather, was it the oddly sensual appearance of Sasuke's white skin in the moonlight against the open orange shirt that distracted his sense of reason? Those onyx eyes were looking at him _(looking into him) _and confusion seemed to be reflecting back from their depths.

It was Sasuke who moved first. He cleared his throat, startling Naruto.

"It's cold down here," Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto moved off him and helped him to his feet.

"Let's head back inside, it's Kiba's turn now anyway," Naruto spoke up, feeling just a bit awkward.

"Right-o! In we go!" Lee sang. "Oh, in bed!"

They spluttered into sniggers at the retreating green figure bounding along ahead of them into the tent. The other four followed at a more sedate pace and returned to their seats.

"So Kiba, what's it going to be," Naruto asked. "Cake or death?"

"Huh?" Kiba said confusedly.

"Never mind," Naruto laughed, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kiba replied.

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke looked to him. Curious, Naruto looked over to Sasuke whose eyebrows were slightly raised and a smirk was on his lips.

"Got an idea, eh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leant over and whispered it into Naruto's ear. Before he leant away, he smirked at Shino.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Shino looked between the two nervously.

"Don't let him escape," Naruto told Sasuke. Within an instant Sasuke was stood behind Shino's chair with his hands resting on his friend's shoulders.

"Uh, guys… It's my dare," Kiba broke in.

"Oh, we know," Naruto chuckled. "Your dare is to share a mint with Shino here, not using your hands."

"You two are unimaginably cruel," Shino groaned.

"You won't have your turn next time if you agree, save us from thinking up something unimaginably cruel for you then," Naruto grinned evilly. "We know you won't want that to happen."

Shino glared at Sasuke and Naruto in turn. He slumped back in defeat with an exaggerated sigh. He glanced up at Kiba sinking his head further into his tall collar. Kiba looked at him for a long moment.

"You're okay with this?" Kiba asked him.

"Somewhat, otherwise it wouldn't be a good dare," Shino replied.

Kiba cracked a smile before laughing and Shino joined in. He reached for a mint and slipped it into his mouth. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"You know I don't change my mind." Kiba could hear the hidden smirk in his voice.

Chuckling, Kiba rose and stood in front of Shino. Shino looked up at the brunette who was wearing a dangerous grin on his face.

"You're making me needlessly apprehensive about this."

Kiba just smirked at him and shifted to stand over Shino like he had done with Naruto earlier and sat down on Shino's knees. "Worried you'll like it?" Kiba taunted him.

"I'm not worried in the slightest," Shino chuckled. "Naruto would know all about that."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto huffed to the amusement of the other three. Sasuke resumed his seat now that Shino was already pinned down by Kiba. They watched as Kiba slowly unzipped the top of Shino's jacket just enough to uncover the lower half of Shino's face after pulling the two edges of fabric apart. Unable to do anything but look at the brunette, Shino stared at Kiba and Kiba could feel Shino's eyes on his though he couldn't see them.

"You'd think that with my flashlight dare I wouldn't have to do this," Kiba chuckled.

"Nervous huh? Don't blame you," Shino mumbled.

"Ever tire of knowing everything?" Kiba said quietly back.

"Not really," Shino smirked.

Kiba closed his eyes and pushed his mouth against Shino's. Understanding, Shino opened his mouth and Kiba quickly passed him the sweet not without a brief touch of their tongues. Kiba stood back away from Shino.

"Open your mouths so we can check," Sasuke sighed. Kiba and Shino opened their mouths and surely enough the sweet was now on Shino's tongue. Shino zipped up his jacket.

"Sasuke, you're a bastard," Shino grumbled. Naruto laughed and knocked his fist to Sasuke's shoulder.

"See? Even Shino sees it," he grinned.

"It's not like you're above that though," Sasuke countered.

"Ah, touché!"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, same here actually," Naruto bobbed his head in agreement.

"You're just afraid of revenge," Kiba teased.

Sasuke stifled a yawn and raised an eyebrow at Kiba in challenge. "I know that I'm not afraid of you or whatever hare-brained scheme you can come up with but seriously, get in the way of my sleep and I'll kill you."

With the death threat lingering in the air, Sasuke ducked into the compartment followed by a very sheepish looking Naruto.

"You're oddly quiet," Sasuke commented.

"Just wondering what Kiba's revenge will consist of, that and you're pretty scary when you want to be."

Sasuke smirked and slid off the orange shirt. "You have next to no decency," he chuckled as he threw the shirt back at Naruto.

"It's a crime to hide such a godly figure as mine," Naruto grinned. "How do you breathe in this thing? I think I've stretched it." Naruto pulled off the teal turtleneck and threw it at Sasuke. "Jeez, the cold even feels nice after that thing!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke folded up the jumper and placed it back inside his bag. He turned to see Naruto pulling a strange face.

"Careful, it may freeze that way," Sasuke chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Your face," Sasuke sighed. "Quit gawking at me."

"You fold your clothes!"

"Yes, moron, indeed I do. Your observational skills astound me."

"That's just weird."

"Only to you, am I right in assuming that you've not seen your bedroom floor in years?"

"Actually, I think I saw a bit this morning."

"You were mistaken."

Naruto laughed and shoved at Sasuke insincerely. "I've been thinking about cleaning it out actually."

"Well thinking doesn't do much, especially in your case."

"Oh ha-ha!" Naruto said sarcastically and pushed Sasuke onto his back whilst laughing. "Bastard."

"Moron. Can I get up now? It's freezing."

Naruto contemplated it for a moment before moving off him. "I suppose you can. Are you able to?"

"Whoa, I think I may have missed something there but were you getting smart with me?" Sasuke teased as he sat up. Both laughing and shaking their heads, they stripped down to their boxers and put on shirts and slid into their sleeping bags. They closed their eyes and Sasuke was asleep within moments, unaware that he was in for an eventful night.

* * *

_Again, I'd like to reiterate that I'm so sorry about the lateness of the chapter but I hope you liked it. Sorry about the rant._


	18. Nom Nom, Tasty

**Detention Date**

**

* * *

**

_Whoa, an actual update. By all rights I should have been shot and dumped in a ditch somewhere for my heinous crime. And, if I'm not mistaken, I've left you at somewhat of a dubious cliffhanger. Again, many, many apologies. I'm not dead - just a little preoccupied. And now for my utterly lame excuses (I'll just list them in chronological order):_

_Numero uno: I was very ill towards the beginning of my unforeseen absence from this community. Two, I then had A-level examinations in the Science subjects I was taking - incredibly hard stuff when you're not too committed to your studies like myself. Three, I had low motivation - it happens, though a lot more frequently than I'd like it to be. Then a bit of writer's block and then preoccupation in the form of drawing and comic writing._

_So yeah, some of which are plausible and others… not so much. I completely understand that I should have given a bit of notice or whatever and I'm incredibly sorry. How many times have I apologised? I lost count. But I come to you, grovelling on my knees - imagine if you will but to aid the mental picture I'm a curvaceous blonde with a pretty face (now I bet you're not convinced… nor am I). No but seriously, I'm incredibly sorry. Some of you may have received replies to your recent reviews with apologies and the suchlike - I can't recall any of my wording but I have the distinct impression that I have been a little blunt in my review which is probably due to being in a crap mood. So I apologise to any of you there._

_(Anyone still counting the apologies?… No? Totally unsurprising.)_

_So to make up for my unforeseen absence, I've got even more banter, weird sleeping habits and a bit more banter in store in this chapter. I love you all.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen - Nom-Nom, Tasty**

Sasuke laid his head back and stared at the roof of the tent. He'd overheard the others decide to retire to bed as well so all was pretty much quiet. All but the faint sound of the whispering of sleeping bags Naruto was shuffling quite a bit considering that he was asleep. Sighing, Sasuke resigned himself to his fate of very little sleep. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the whispering sounds of Naruto's sleeping bag. He'd managed to do that remarkably well until he heard a strange clicking noise. Glancing to his sleeping companion, he noticed that Naruto appeared to be chewing.

"What the hell?" he breathed lowly.

"Nom… Nom… Nom-nom," Naruto mumbled in his sleep. His jaws opened and closed as he wriggled in his sleeping bag. Sasuke tried to block out Naruto's sleep-eating but his personal space was fast being invaded by Naruto as he wriggled in his sleep. He tried to think nothing of it but the approaching eating sounds disturbed him slightly. There was little doubt that Naruto was dreaming of eating ramen. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh at the thought. Figures the moron would dream of something like that.

Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing away from Naruto and widening the gap further. Naruto shuffled closer. In response, Sasuke shuffled away. Naruto shuffled closer. This repeated until Sasuke found himself pressed up against the wall of the tent, this time facing Naruto who was literally inches away and still chewing as if eating something.

In one swift movement, Naruto rolled and hooked his arm over Sasuke and trapped Sasuke in a tight hug and his chewing continued just below Sasuke's ear. Suddenly suffocated by the lack of space and the incredible amount of heat Naruto gave off, Sasuke acted on instinct and shoved Naruto away forcefully.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Naruto hollered sleepily and gripping his head where Sasuke had hit him as he shoved Naruto away. After a second, Naruto became more aware, finding himself at the opposite side of the compartment to a tense looking Sasuke who was still pressed up against the opposite side but sat up now. "What did you do that for, bastard?" Naruto asked him, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

Sasuke slowed his breathing before speaking. "You hugged me and tried to eat me, that's what!" Sasuke whispered furiously. "And keep your voice down, people are sleeping!"

"I- what? I wasn't trying to eat you and I'm on the other side of the compartment to you!" Naruto hissed back.

"That's where I pushed you, moron. And you were dreaming about ramen weren't you?"

Naruto looked sheepish whilst twiddling his fingers: "No I wasn't…" he said unconvincingly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Just try not to move about so much this time; I'm trying to get to sleep," he sighed in defeat before shifting back to his original position.

Naruto pouted and laid back down. "I won't be able to get to sleep now," Naruto grumbled under his breath and wasn't impressed by the snigger he received as his reply.

Light flickered over Sasuke's eyes which woke him. His vision first registered the moving shadows on the tent from tree branches before he registered the weight pressing down on him. Slowly he lifted his head to see Naruto laid with his head and half of his torso on Sasuke and sleeping soundly. His orange sleeping bag had bunched up at Naruto's waist so the entirety of Naruto's back was exposed to the cool morning air.

With a sigh, Sasuke reached for his bag and pulled out a jacket and somehow managed to get out of his sleeping bag and cover Naruto's back with his jacket without disturbing him. He slipped out of the compartment to find Shino sat in the main section chatting quietly with Kiba.

"Good morning," Shino greeted him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and sat down.

"Not a morning person?" Kiba asked.

"I thought it was obvious," Sasuke grumbled. They laughed amusedly as Sasuke rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Doesn't help that Naruto sleep-eats."

Kiba sniggered. "Yeah, sorry, it didn't cross my mind to warn you yesterday."

"You don't sound very sorry," Shino smirked.

"Probably because he isn't," Sasuke said and stretched his back causing an audible clicking noise. His eyes settled on Lee's empty compartment and Sasuke looked puzzled for a moment before remembering that the boy had probably already set off to do some exercises. _Weird kid, _Sasuke thought, _no ordinary teenager would be active at this time in the morning. _"Has Lee already gone to do some exercises?"

"Yep, probably running laps of the lake," Kiba chuckled. "We should head there later today. The forecast for this weekend is for a nice, hot sunny day. Not that you'd appreciate it much, vampire." He grinned teasingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sound like a good idea, actually."

Naruto yawned and stretched out. He inhaled deeply through his nose and found the scent to be very pleasing. He opened his eyes to find out what it was and found it to be the navy blue of Sasuke's sleeping bag that his face was currently buried in. A soft fabric covered his back and Naruto reached for it to take a look at it. A jacket had been placed over his shoulders and it wasn't one that he owned. Shrugging it off, Naruto placed the jacket neatly on Sasuke's sleeping bag as he sat up. He found himself quite confused at the fact someone would place their jacket over Naruto.

As he was contemplating this, the zip to the compartment opened and Sasuke let himself in.

"Oh, I thought you were still sleeping," Sasuke said when he turned and saw Naruto sat there.

"Just woke up," Naruto yawned. "I didn't sleep very well."

"Neither did I, moron," he replied. "Anyway, I'm going to start cooking breakfast shortly and I was about to wake you to ask what you wanted. Seems you saved me part of that job."

"Anything's good with me," Naruto mumbled groggily as he scratched the back of his head. "Is that your jacket?" He gestured vaguely towards the jacket on the sleeping bag.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh right, um thanks." Naruto looked to the side, trying not to look as if he were talking to Sasuke. Smirking, Sasuke shoved at Naruto's shoulder.

"If you didn't sleep weirdly I wouldn't have to lend you my jacket," Sasuke replied as he stepped out of the compartment. "Okay, so is bacon and fried eggs okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah, wake me up once it's done," Naruto grumbled before laying back down on Sasuke's sleeping bag.

Shaking his head amusedly, Sasuke returned to the camping stoves and set to making the breakfasts for the five of them. Lee returned to the tent with a sheen of sweat covering his skin. "Good morning," Sasuke greeted him.

"Good morning my youthful friend! Are you making breakfast for all of us?"

"… Yes, that was my intention." Sasuke said cautiously.

"How youthful!" Lee beamed merrily.

Blinking, Sasuke chose to pass over the outburst, deciding it was better for his sanity. "Is bacon and fried eggs good with you?"

"Yes, that would be most youthful!"

Sasuke glanced to the packet of bacon: "Actually, it's not that youthful, it's been in the fridge for a couple of days but sure, it's youthful."

Kiba sniggered into his hand and Shino shook his head. "I think being around Naruto is finally getting to you, Sasuke," Shino spoke up.

"It's not as if you're immune to the effect of Kiba's idiocy either," Sasuke retorted.

"Ah touché," Shino smirked.

"…Hey!" Kiba squawked indignantly.

Sasuke expertly handled the pans and dished up five plates of bacon and fried egg. Naruto stumbled out of his compartment fully dressed, coming face to back with Sasuke.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted Naruto.

"Oh hello Sasuke's hair," Naruto chuckled. "Jeez, the spikes almost took my eyes out."

"Didn't you know? It's a defence mechanism against morons that may stumble into my back. It's proving to be pretty effective." Sasuke replied dryly.

"Yeah, very funny, prick," Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to close the compartment. "The food smells good."

"Short of burning it, it's pretty damn hard to make bacon smell bad."

Naruto laughed and nodded in concurrence. "I suppose," he drawled, a grin spreading across his face. Naruto took a seat in a vacant camping chair and picked up a plate, setting it on his lap. Sasuke had prepared fairly large portions of both the bacon and the eggs and Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if they had to buy some more later. Sasuke sat down with his plate and started eating.

"I was talking to these guys earlier and said we should head down to the lake," Kiba said to Naruto.

"Hmm, sounds good. I sure as hell don't want to be stuck doing nothing when it gets hotter," Naruto replied. "So are we all going or is Count Von Uchiha about to sit this one out on account of a sun allergy?"

"Original," Sasuke said dryly, thoroughly unimpressed by the finger Naruto was pointing at him. "And for your information, moron, I am going with the rest of you once I clear the utensils I used in making breakfast away."

"Admit it, it's a tad more creative than 'Mr. Vampire' at the very least."

"I suppose I could give it some credit on account of nobody being quite moronic enough to have called me 'Count Von Uchiha' before now."

Having ran out of witty retorts, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke settled back in his chair smirking at Naruto and continued to eat his breakfast. Naruto started to eat his and hummed appreciatively at the taste.

"Oh, there is a redeeming quality to you after all," Naruto grinned. "You're a good cook."

"Still haven't found yours," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto gasped in mock-shock and clutched his heart. "You wound me," he said dryly. Kiba sniggered to himself at the exchange earning a puzzled glance from Shino. He waved it off and mouthed the word 'later' to Shino. This went utterly unnoticed by the rest of them.

Once the others had finished Sasuke started cleaning up the dishes and pans whilst the others sorted out what they were bringing down with them to the lake. Naruto came out after changing into his swimming trunks, orange and black of course carrying an orange towel.

Sasuke glanced up on his entrance and barely noticed Naruto crouching beside him to start drying the dishes that Sasuke had washed. As Sasuke turned to the side Naruto was at he jolted.

"Figured I may as well give you a hand," Naruto explained. Sasuke mentally noted that Naruto must have left the towel he was carrying on a chair.

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded as he continued. They finished up quickly and Sasuke slipped into their compartment to change into a button up shirt, pale blue and left unfastened, and his swimming trunks and picked up his book and sun lotion. He had his sunglasses tucked into the pocket of his shirt.

He stepped out of his compartment as Shino and Kiba stepped out of their's. Shino wore a simple black pair of swimming trunks and his pale chest was completely uncovered and his sunglasses remained in place. Kiba also stood bare-chested with red swimming trunks with a bold Hawaiian style white flower motif across them. As loud as he was essentially. Compared to Sasuke's own navy blue swimming trunks, very loud indeed. Lee stepped out in a relatively conservative dark green pair of swimming trunks which left the group stunned. They'd been expecting… well something much more shocking.

Lee beamed at the group before pulling a small rucksack from his compartment and he pulled out a pair of orange tinted sunglasses from the bag and put them on. He hummed 'one-thousand green bottles' contentedly to himself as he left the tent.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged owlish looks. "How long until the Apocalypse do you reckon?" Kiba asked him.

"I don't know but it's pretty soon," Naruto mumbled. "I guess Sakura is working her magic."

"That'd explain the fact that Lee is actually dressed normally for a change. That or she packed his clothes for him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to ignore them in favour of getting out of the tent. Following suit, the rest of them headed out to the lake and Kiba zipped the tent up behind them.

* * *

_Crap ending, but what can I say? No seriously, I'm all out of excuses._


	19. The Ultimate Fangirls

**Detention Date**

* * *

_Ah, my hopes of a quick update went awry, as usual it seems. Well I think I can almost certainly say that there'll be another fairly long delay between this and the next chapter. Sorry, it's unavoidable. I have exams coming up and my University place relies on these exams._

_Well, I hope it's a lot better than the previous chapter, even if some parts aren't quite believable (you'll understand when you get to them but it's for the humour element, I swear!). Hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen - The Ultimate Fangirls**

Sasuke sat on a log by a pile of shirts and shoes as he read his book. He'd tucked his bangs behind his ears and had his sunglasses perched on the top of his head as he sat in the shade. His long, pale legs were stretched out in front of him, his toes only just in the sunlight and out of the shadow cast by a lush canopy of Horse Chestnut and Beech. Even though he was in the shade, the heat was still bothering him slightly. Regardless, Agatha Christie had him almost completely absorbed in her words and he would have continued to be in his own little world had Naruto not yelled, the sound followed by a splash and a lot of laughter.

The other four were in the water splashing around. As Sasuke glanced up at them, he caught the sight of Naruto standing up from being crouched in the water - more likely than not the source of the yelp. His eyes followed the trails of water that caressed the bronzed skin on its way down. Sunlight reflected up from the lake's surface, making dancing patterns of light on the shiny water-soaked skin, distorted further by the muscled contours of Naruto's chest. Naruto shook his hair out and it stood up in damp spikes haphazardly. Sasuke couldn't deny that he was attractive. His eyes hungrily drank in the display of the almost ethereal looking creature. The boy seemed the incarnation of a Sun God as he lazily yet gracefully slipped through the shimmering water. The ripples left in the wake of his movements seemed all the more bright and radiant.

He didn't realise he was staring until Naruto looked towards him so he waved a little sheepishly. Naruto grinned and waved back before rushing out of the water towards him.

"What's up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"I want you to join us," Naruto grinned and stood in front of him. "Come on, please."

Sasuke placed his bookmark into his book and looked up at the dripping wet Naruto. "I'd rather not, Naruto," he told him.

"You must be sweltering in this heat though and the water is gorgeous," Naruto exclaimed, wiping a trail of water from the side of his face. Sasuke bit back the urge to say what he found gorgeous at that moment in time.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Sasuke smiled wryly. "If I must."

Naruto's victorious grin was what greeted his decision.

Sasuke placed his book down and removed his shirt. After rubbing on sun lotion, he stood and removed his shoes and socks. They both headed into the water and the coolness of the water was wonderful.

"You were right," Sasuke observed. "It is much nicer." He slid on his sunglasses. They waded in until the water was part-way up their chests.

"Of course I am," Naruto beamed and splashed water at Sasuke. Sasuke gasped sharply at the shock of the cool water. He retaliated with a splash directed at Naruto's grinning face. Naruto laughed and attempted to dunk Sasuke but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"Nice try moron," Sasuke taunted as he shoved Naruto away from him. He lowered himself into the cool water up to his shoulders to get a feel of it before standing back up. At least, if he was dunked now, the temperature of the water wouldn't bother him.

"Good of you to join us, Sasuke," Shino nodded with a smile at his friends' approach.

"Oh! We can have a game now," Kiba said excitedly. "Who's going to ref first?"

"I shall do it, my youthful friend!" Lee grinned and stuck his thumb up. "What are the rules?"

"There'll be two teams of two, one has to sit on the other's shoulders and the people on top have to try and push the other team over. The ones still standing win the round," Kiba explained. "The ref will call the ones who win in case it's very close."

"Awesome," Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, you gonna side with me?"

Sasuke nodded: "I may as well. I'll sit on your shoulders because I know what your sense of balance is like." Naruto laughed, grinning at his partner.

Naruto crouched down slightly so that Sasuke could manoeuvre his legs over Naruto's shoulders and he stood straight, Sasuke gaining his balance by holding onto Naruto's head until he was steady. "You okay up there?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke relinquished his grip on Naruto's scalp.

"I'm not used to this," Sasuke admitted. "Just try not to fall over moron."

"That's gonna be difficult because we're gonna beat your asses," Kiba grinned from on top of Shino's shoulders. Shino was obviously more stable after being used to carrying Kiba around on his shoulders and even Sasuke could feel the mischievous glint to Shino's shaded eyes.

"Alright, it's on," Naruto grinned up at Kiba. "On your call Lee."

"Okay, three, two, one - begin!" Lee chirped excitedly.

Naruto stepped forwards as Shino did. Kiba reached forward and attempted to push at Sasuke's shoulders but was caught short by the faster Uchiha. Sasuke had pushed at the centre of Kiba's chest which almost had them off balance. Shino grunted as he righted the pair of them. Naruto reached up and held his hands to the small of Sasuke's back in preparation for Kiba's retaliation. Kiba shoved hard and had the other pair tumbling into the water despite Naruto's preventative measures. They surfaced to see the gloating face of Kiba.

"Have a nice trip?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, next time we'll send a postcard you smug bastard," Naruto retorted.

"Hilarious," Sasuke said dryly. "I'll add that to my repertoire of witty retorts, shall I?"

"There's no need to be so sarcastic," Naruto laughed. "You could hurt a guy's feelings."

"Rematch?" Kiba asked.

"You bet," Naruto grinned. "This time I'm on your shoulders Sasuke."

With a chuckle, Sasuke agreed and helped Naruto sit on his shoulders as Shino was assisted onto Kiba's.

"Are you all ready?" Lee spoke up. Naruto said yes, as well as Shino.

"You're going down Shino," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

And so the madness continued. After managing to push Shino and Kiba over Naruto threw his arms up with a triumphant cry and inadvertently toppling himself and Sasuke. They broke the surface of the water and shook out their hair simultaneously.

"I told you so, moron," Sasuke chuckled. After many splashes, yells and laughter the group decided they'd had their fun and moved on to do other things. Of course, Naruto was intent on bugging Sasuke.

"What'cha doing?" Naruto grinned at his pale friend.

"Swimming, figures a moron like you couldn't figure that out," Sasuke said with no real edge to his words.

"Looks more like you're floating with direction than anything else," Naruto grinned.

"Really clever."

"Oh the sarcasm, it burns."

"Speaking of burns, I'd really rather not get sunburn. I'll be back shortly." Sasuke stood and made his way over to the heap of their stuff, Naruto tagged along. "Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked him.

"I dunno," was Naruto's intelligent response.

"Right… since you're here you may as well make yourself useful, can you get my back for me please?" Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke to finish covering the rest of himself before helping him out with his back.

There was a faint sound of fast and numerous footfalls and Naruto looked about in a puzzled manner halfway through his task. Shrugging it off, he covered the rest of Sasuke's back in the sun lotion before closing the bottle and tossing it back on top of the pile of stuff.

"Aieeee!"

Ah yes, the shriek of the crazed fangirl, a sound that can strike fear into the heart of any man. Well, almost any. Apparently, Sasuke had an immunity to the fear-inducing battle cry. Naruto cowered behind Sasuke as a torrent of girls surrounded the surprised pair.

"You know a lot about them… things! What the hell is going on?" Naruto shrieked. His arms were wrapped around Sasuke's chest almost crushingly and Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's now slightly sticky back.

"Aren't you glad of their attention, moron?" Sasuke drawled.

"No! They're plain scary!"

"Well, I'd advise that you don't cling to me so tightly for a start. You're restricting my arm movement and you're giving them the wrong idea which can only mean they're of a worse variety of fangirl."

"There's varieties?" Naruto asked dumbly, not moving.

"I assume you're not familiar with shounen-ai then, idiot. The majority of fangirls only stalk their target because they want to be with said target. Well, this variety can have two targets. Their targets are both male and I think you know where I'm heading with this," Sasuke sighed heavily. Naruto didn't seem to catch on all too quickly.

"What's that got to do with manga aimed at girls?" Naruto asked surprisingly indignantly for someone whose face was buried in another's back.

"If you've got your arms around me, what could that be mistaken for?" Sasuke said patiently.

"Erm, a hug?"

"Right, and between two males that can also be mistaken for…?"

"Us-" he coughed, "being together?"

"Correct, now, certain kinds of manga are based around homosexual characters and the main group that read these are straight females. Now, connect the dots."

"They… oh," Naruto realised. "How do you get rid of them?"

"For starters, you should try letting go of me," Sasuke sighed. Naruto did that.

"Now what?"

"We clear an exit route and run."

"How do you propose we do that?"

Sasuke frowned and turned to Naruto. He was grinning nervously and as Sasuke's eyes lingered on Naruto's lips, Sasuke thought of something.

"This is going to sound stupid, Naruto, but as soon as I smile, run for it," Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto was flabbergasted. Groaning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's forearm.

"Just keep up," Sasuke told him exasperatedly. He turned towards the pack of girls around them and smiled handsomely. The whole side exposed to the smile had fainted in a blushing mass of female bodies. It was in that instant that Sasuke darted forwards with Naruto in tow and jumped over the mass of bodies. Seconds later, there was a thundering of feet after them.

"Who'd have thought there would be so many fangirls out in the countryside?" Naruto mused aloud.

"I've learnt never to underestimate them," Sasuke said back. "Damn, they're gaining on us." Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm. "I'll race you around the lake," Sasuke said as he sped up.

"H-Hey!" Naruto said before speeding up to catch up to him. It didn't take long for them to draw level. "Do you do this often?" Naruto asked him.

"Running from rabid fangirls? It's an occupational hazard of being incredibly desirable," Sasuke chuckled. "If you want to get away from them, you're going to have to do better than that. This is crawling pace for fangirls."

With that, Sasuke sped up further and left Naruto in his wake. He smirked over his shoulder at the blond. It wasn't long before he heard the blond utter a curse and speed up after him. Sasuke was a natural runner, probably for good reason, and he enjoyed the feel of his heart pounding in his chest. Even the slight shortness of breath felt good. Naruto's ranting assured him that the blond was still quite close behind and the thundering of footsteps indicated the charging fangirls still chasing the pair.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. Sasuke glanced back to watch as Naruto fell over. He stopped immediately and headed back to him and grabbed Naruto's shoulder to haul him up when they were surrounded by the superhuman fangirls. The volume of their shrieks seemed to defy physics as they still had the breath to shout with. Naruto was pulled up by Sasuke.

"Damn it, I was rather hoping that I wouldn't have to use this tactic," Sasuke muttered. He gripped Naruto's waist with one hand and held the other to Naruto's face. Drawing his face closer, Naruto could only stare in shock. "Don't move a muscle," Sasuke muttered lowly as he drew even closer.

"What the hell…" Naruto murmured back, words trailing off as Sasuke pulled Naruto close with the hand currently resting on his hip. Shrieks sounded followed by thuds but all Naruto could focus on was Sasuke's dark eyes and the pounding of his heartbeat. Sasuke covered in water, sun lotion and sweat was definitely bad for his health, Naruto concluded. Those dark eyes were a deep shade of brown, Naruto pointed out in the back of his mind. It's strange how the mind notices the oddest of things when in a completely bizarre or terrifying situation. In this instance both applied.

Sasuke glanced to his periphery and was satisfied to see the crumpled bodies on the floor. He quickly jerked away from Naruto. "They'll be unconscious for a while," Sasuke told him. "Come on, we had better return to the other three."

With that, Sasuke ran onwards, figuring it would be quicker just to continue in the same direction around the lake. Naruto ran after him but had to rest after a while.

"Sasuke, hold up," Naruto called to the dark-haired boy. Sasuke stopped and noticed that Naruto was out of breath. They sat down at the foot of a tree. "How the hell do you run for so long?" Naruto gasped. "Hell, I work out and I'm huffing and puffing," Naruto wheezed.

"I don't know. I've always been able to run far," Sasuke shrugged, "my brother's the same."

"Must be hereditary then," Naruto chuckled. "It must be good to know you can just keep going and going."

Sasuke chuckled and smiled. Naruto stared upwards and let out a small sigh which Sasuke almost missed.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked him.

"The sky, I don't know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Excellent observation there, moron, as always," Sasuke said dryly. "Seriously, something is bothering you."

"This whole thing with Kiba and Shino is really irking me. Won't they just make out already?" With that practically shouted, Naruto threw his arms up in frustration before dropping them back down again.

"I'm lost for words."

"Seriously, when will Kiba actually realise that Shino actually likes him that way? I really feel for Shino, falling for that oblivious idiot."

_And he's not the only one, apparently, _Sasuke thought. Aloud, he said: "I see what you mean. Have you seen anything that hints that Kiba could think of him that way?"

"Well the other day, you know the classroom incident? Well, Kiba didn't seem to protest too much about what I was hinting at - quite obviously, I may add."

"That's… true, now that I think about it. Not to mention that the two are very comfortable around each other."

"That's true but Shino will only pass that off as Kiba enjoying being childish. They're impossible!" Naruto groaned, hitting his head back against the tree.

"Maybe not, I have noticed that during football Kiba does prefer to have Shino being on the skins team," Sasuke mentioned slightly offhandedly.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that!" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and turned to Naruto confusedly. "Was it so earth-shatteringly obvious or something?"

"No but now you mention it there is that expression that Kiba always pulls when he decides which team is which."

"Well I didn't catch those," Sasuke shrugged.

"Well you have been known to look at things at face value when it comes to people, which isn't such a bad thing."

"And you over think things when it comes to people," Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm extremely stupid!" Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realised.

"I don't know; you did know that the sky was up," Sasuke offered kindly. Naruto turned to him with a look of disbelief on his face. Seeing Sasuke's slightly bemused expression, Naruto burst into laughter.

"You really crack me up sometimes," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up before he realised what he had said and shook his head, smiling to himself. "Are you rested enough?" Sasuke asked him. "It'll be easier to swim back to the others."

"I'll manage," Naruto nodded. They stood together and headed through the narrow strip of trees towards the edge of the water. "Just one thing…"

"What would that be?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No CPR, I don't want to be partly responsible for a mass nosebleed-slash-heart failure incident."

Sasuke laughed. "Oh and God forbid any of those girls pass out!" he mock-gasped.

"You're a riot, Sasuke. You really are."

"I thought sarcasm was my thing. We've been over this already."

Naruto laughed and shoved at Sasuke's shoulder. "Only when I'm the one making the silly comments," Naruto corrected. "But since that's my _forte_, as you'd put it, I rarely get opportunity to use sarcasm."

They both laughed and waded into the water. "I don't know, I don't think I'd like an overly sarcastic Naruto," Sasuke mused.

"You like me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Are you alright? Not getting heatstroke or coming down with anything, are you?" He placed his hand over Sasuke's forehead and was promptly shoved away. They laughed.

"Yeah, you're a friend… I guess," Sasuke said, punching Naruto's shoulder.

"Well then, I guess that you're a friend too," Naruto wholeheartedly grinned.

"Gah, put them away before you blind someone!" Sasuke pretended to stagger back, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I thought acting silly was my thing. Didn't figure a Uchiha could act human," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke splashed water at Naruto's face with a 'trying-desperately-hard-not-to-smile-but-failing-miserably' expression on his face. Naruto laughed and dived below the surface of the water, he resurface about five metres ahead and grinned at Sasuke. "Well, 'you coming with?"

"No, I just happened to be going in the same direction," Sasuke drawled sarcastically.

"There's the sarcastic bastard I know and love," Naruto winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gracefully dived below the lake's surface and resurfaced five metres further than Naruto. Naruto swam so that they were now swimming alongside each other. Neither felt like making it into a competition so a nice sedate rhythm was established. When they reached the other side of the lake, Shino, Kiba and Lee were sat with the pile waiting for them.

"Where did you two run off to?" Kiba called to them with a wide, suggestive grin on his face.

Naruto walked up and shoved Kiba onto his back. "Before you say a word, dog breath, it's not what you're thinking."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Sasuke added. "I take it we're heading back to the tent then, right?"

"Yeah," Shino nodded, "before it gets cold, we've been out for quite the while."

Naruto picked up his towel and vigorously dried off his hair. "Who's up for truth or dare after we hit the showers?"

"You guys can go do whatever. Once I'm out the showers I'll sort out something for us to eat."

"Alright! You're not joining us?"

"I've danced in a green jumpsuit once already. I'll pass this time around."

"It'd be boring if you did it again. Besides, we haven't seen Shino in the jumpsuit."

"And you never shall, no offence Lee," Shino jumped in quickly.

"No offence has been taken my youthful friend!" Lee boomed energetically and threw his arm over Shino's shoulder in a friendly manner. Shino awkwardly peeled the boy from him and stepped away.

"Uh right," Shino said slowly, backing away from Lee just slightly. Kiba sniggered quietly.

"We should nickname you Mutley," Sasuke said dryly to Kiba.

"And I suppose you'd be Dick Dastardly?" Kiba grinned back. Naruto laughed, gripping his sides and turning an odd shade of red. "Are you alright Naruto?" Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah," Naruto wheezed out, "I just- a-hahaha!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pulled Naruto along as they headed to the tent. "You'd be Penelope Pitstop," Sasuke grumbled, "dumb blonde."

* * *

_Glad to have finally written this chapter. I've been struggling so much with how to end this chapter in a non-boring way. I hope it's worked, eh? Let me know what you think, please. ^_^_


	20. I Lost My Sleeping Bag

**Detention Date**

* * *

_I'm apparently a liar. As it so happens I had to just edit this just slightly before posting it but seriously don't expect the next chapter any time soon for the reasons mentioned in the previous chapter. I still have exams upcoming, it was just good fortune that I like to plan out future scenes._

_A more serious note in this chapter and I do apologise if anything seems too abrupt and sudden. It'll make more sense once you read it. It's got some humour but as it's a serious chapter, it's more toned down when it needs to be. Also, if the T rating wasn't apparent before, this chapter contains allusions to more mature themes which is why this fiction is T rated and not recommended for kiddies. XD_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - I Lost My Sleeping Bag**

As the group headed out to the showers, Kiba was the last to leave the tent rubbing his palms together impishly, unbeknownst to the others of the group. That was never a good sign.

The game of Truth or Dare only had three players that evening due to Shino and Sasuke opting out. After Sasuke had made something for the group to eat and cleaned up after everyone, he retired to bed early deciding that he was pretty damn exhausted. That was also when Naruto started the Truth or Dare game.

A couple of hours later, the three players decided to end the game and head off to bed, finding it was getting rather cold.

Naruto carefully made his way over to his and Sasuke's compartment and opened the zip. He passed his torch over the sleeping figure of Sasuke, careful not to let the light linger on the boy's face. Quickly discovering that his sleeping bag was missing, Naruto leant out of the compartment and checked over the middle section of the tent but there was no sign of it. Sighing, Naruto got into the tent compartment and zipped it shut. Shivering a little from the night's chill, he knew he had to find something to keep him warm and he realised his only option.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself. Kneeling beside Sasuke, he reached to the dark haired boy's shoulders and shook them gently. "Sasuke?"

Groaning, Sasuke cracked an eye open and glared at the one who woke him up.

"You know I don't normally dare wake you for fear of my life but this is important," Naruto quickly explained.

"It had better be, moron," Sasuke growled.

"I… um… lost my sleeping bag, can I sleep in yours?" Naruto lowered his head. Damn, he hated how badly that sounded like a pick up line and, by the raised eyebrow that he could just see in the dark, Sasuke had also thought the same thing.

"This had better not be one of those stupid dares," Sasuke grumbled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I value my life more that that! Can you see my sleeping bag? No!"

"Alright, just shut up and get in. Just let me take off my shirt first."

Naruto nodded and also took off his shirt.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Kiba and Shino were crouched near Sasuke and Naruto's compartment listening to every word said. Kiba was near choking with laughter and had quickly ran off to the edge of the woods so he could let out his laughter. Meanwhile, Shino remained near the tent and listened. He listened to the zip of the sleeping bag being pulled down and the rustling as the two carefully got into the sleeping bag. There was a pained grunt.

"Careful you heavy oaf," Sasuke groaned. "Your knee just hit my stomach."

"Ah, sorry," Naruto apologised with a nervous laugh. "There's hardly any room."

"Of course there isn't, it's only meant to fit one. By the way, moron, you owe me for this. Do you have any idea of what happened to your sleeping bag?"

"I think Kiba's got something to do with this."

"Say no more," Sasuke chuckled. "It seems like something he'd do. So why did you risk asking me?"

"It was you or Lee," Naruto chuckled, "I doubt that Kiba would let me steal Shino from him and I'm not going to Kiba after that."

Sasuke snorted with laughter. "I understand."

"Sorry about disturbing your sleep," Naruto apologised.

"Just try not to disturb me too much."

"I'll try and thanks."

Kiba crouched back beside Shino: "I wonder how they'll end up in the morning." His voice was quiet and he whispered into Shino's ear.

"Where did you put Naruto's sleeping bag?" Shino whispered back.

"It's hidden beneath your airbed, in case he poked his nose into our compartment." Shino didn't have to look at Kiba to know that the boy was grinning deviously.

"We'd better get some sleep," Shino stood up and they quietly entered the tent and zipped it up after them. They dressed down to their shirts and boxers and got into their sleeping bags.

"Shino?" Kiba spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come along?"

"To break the routine and you were going," Shino replied honestly. He removed his dark glasses and turned away from Kiba.

"Thanks for coming," Kiba said warmly.

"It's no problem," Shino chuckled. "Uh, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

Shino rolled back over to face Kiba and had a serious look on his face. His dark eyes were conflicted and Kiba could see the fear in Shino's eyes. It wasn't something he'd ever expected to see on Shino's face and it worried him. Shino was meant to be the unreadable one, but now his feelings were exposed to him, and only him, and that thought alone made Kiba both scared and honoured. Clearly something had been bothering Shino, and had been for a while even if Kiba wasn't sure exactly what that was. Kiba had been concerned, deeply concerned and now he knew his concerns were not unreasonable.

It was after a heavy, tense moment that Shino broke the silence between them:

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now. For the past year, I… I've been in love with you."

Kiba gasped and raised a hand to his lips. Shino rolled to his back and looked at the roof of the tent, scared to see Kiba's reaction.

After getting over the initial shock, Kiba smiled. He sat up and looked at Shino. The movement made Shino glance at him. "I can't seem to find the words at the moment." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "But I hope this explains it," he added before moving over towards Shino and hugging the boy tightly and closing his eyes. "Was this why we stopped talking last year? After I told you I liked Hinata?"

"Yes," Shino nodded. Kiba shifted to look Shino in the eyes.

"It turns out that there's someone I like more than I ever liked Hinata," Kiba smiled. "I'm so sorry for the hurt I caused you."

Shino smiled back and reached to Kiba's face. "Perhaps it was for the better," he smiled wryly, "I'm only more certain about how I feel about you."

Kiba's eyes swam with emotion that Shino could see even in the darkness of the tent. Still, Shino was a little startled by the gentle press of Kiba's lips against his own. "I love you, Shino," Kiba murmured softly.

"You've made me so happy," Shino confessed and wrapped his arms around Kiba. He shuffled across to allow both of them to fit on the airbed. They slept like that, in each others arms. Kiba's head rested in the crook of Shino's neck.

Sasuke had been listening in carefully and smiled knowing that Shino was finally happy after a miserable year. Maybe he would settle his own feelings for the blond that now lay snuggled into his chest and sleeping peacefully. His fingers gently toyed with strands of golden hair and he smiled. Sasuke could believe that Naruto's sleeping bag was enough to keep him warm because the boy simply radiated an almost suffocating amount of heat. The boy was a human furnace. That also explained how he could walk around in a thin short-sleeved shirt in winter. Sasuke inhaled the warm scent of Naruto's body and closed his eyes.

Surprisingly he slept well that night, even with Lee snoring with a vengeance.

Lee shot bolt upright at the crack of dawn to hear the gentle snores of the other four. After five laps of the campsite, Lee returned to the tent and poked his head into the other boys' compartments. First he looked at Kiba and Shino's compartment and saw that the two were cuddled together on Shino's airbed. Deciding not to think any further of it, he closed the compartment and moved over to Naruto and Sasuke's. He withdrew his head and closed the compartment soon after looking in. His eyes were wide and he looked shell-shocked.

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes and blearily looked about. The first thing he noticed was that it was light and that he was ridiculously warm. The second thing he noticed was the pale thing his head was resting against and that the pale thing breathed. He then noticed that said pale thing was coated in a sheen of glistening sweat, similar to Naruto. That was when he realised that he had slept in close proximity to the person he found himself attracted to and that his chest was comfortable against cool skin. That and he and the body he was sprawled across had morning visitors. He was still in a state of bliss from sleep so he didn't care about it though.

It surprised Naruto a little to realise how cold Sasuke's body was in comparison to his own despite the sweat that covered his skin. There couldn't have been much difference in their temperatures but it was enough to keep Naruto a little cooler than he would have been if he'd shared with someone else. Though he was cold, it wasn't unbearable but allowed him to wake up and become alert a lot more quickly than he usually would.

In his sleep, Naruto's arms had found their way around Sasuke's shoulders and were numb from both of their weight pressing down on them. Similarly, Sasuke's hand rested on the back of Naruto's neck and the other was touching one of Naruto's arms. A groan sounded from Sasuke's throat and the dark-haired boy shifted and noticed the lack of free movement. "Hn, Naruto?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto looked up at him and met his dark eyes head on. He yawned and stretched his back as far as the sleeping bag and Sasuke's weight would allow. "Good morning, Sasuke," he murmured back.

Naruto smiled at the slight look of surprise on Sasuke's face. "Good morning," Sasuke returned.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you move a moment? My arms are numb and uh…" he glanced pointedly downwards.

"Oh right, sure." Sasuke lifted his shoulders up and Naruto moved his arms. The blond winced and the look didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Not the best thing you could have said," Naruto chuckled.

"It's the morning, you can't expect perfect brain function from me," Sasuke groaned. "You looked pained."

"I've got pins and needles," Naruto complained. "Ah, shit." He flexed his arms despite the pain though and the pain helped rid himself of morning wood.

"Oh right, uh sorry."

"It's not your fault," Naruto smiled at him. He shifted around and laid the back of his head on Sasuke's chest. He drifted his eyes shut and listened to the rushing of air inside Sasuke's chest and birdsong. Absently, Sasuke toyed with the blonde locks of hair and found himself completely relaxed. Naruto hummed deep in his chest at the gentle tickling feeling.

"Still tired?" Sasuke asked him.

"Not really, just relaxed I guess."

Sasuke hummed causing Naruto to snigger slightly.

"Sorry, it sounds strange from here when you hum," Naruto explained.

"It figures."

Naruto smiled and leant up slightly into the gentle touches. Seeing the relaxed expression, Sasuke smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"By the way, Shino's confessed to Kiba," Sasuke informed Naruto quietly.

"Seriously? When did that happen?" Naruto jolted up and looked down at Sasuke, on his hands and knees above the other boy.

"You'd already fallen asleep by that point but last night I overheard Shino and Kiba talking," Sasuke continued in a whisper. "Shino has finally got the happiness he deserves." Sasuke smiled and Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. Regaining himself, Naruto smiled back and instantly crushed Sasuke into a hug.

"I'm so happy for them," Naruto gushed. Hesitantly, Sasuke patted Naruto's back and the blond pulled himself off Sasuke. "Uh sorry about that."

"No harm done apart from mild suffocation," Sasuke smirked. "At some point this morning, I would like to get dressed."

"Ah, right," Naruto grinned nervously and unzipped the sleeping bag so they could both get out.

"Are your arms okay now?" Sasuke asked him as he pulled the sleeping bag off himself.

"Yeah, still a little tingly though," Naruto chuckled. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out some clothes and Sasuke turned away as the boy got dressed and pulled out his own clothes. Before he got dressed, Naruto left the compartment and stumbled across a quivering Lee.

The teen was mortified and shaking with his knees hugged to his chest.

"Uh Lee, are you alright?" Naruto asked him. Lee seemed to snap out of his daze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did you and Sasuke… you know?" Lee asked him.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "No, Lee, Sasuke and I did not do what you think we did," Naruto explained patiently. "I was the victim of an unfortunate prank which left me with no sleeping bag. Between freezing my ass off and asking Sasuke for his help, asking Sasuke was the lesser of the two evils."

"Oh okay," Lee chirped, accepting the explanation. "It is very youthful of Sasuke to help out a friend in need."

Naruto groaned: "I'm going to do some sit ups, care to join me?"

"Of course, I would love to join you my youthful friend!" Lee declared. Naruto clamped a hand over Lee's mouth.

"Quietly please," Naruto smiled dangerously, "other people aren't as youthful as us and are still sleeping."

Lee nodded and stuck his thumb up. Naruto removed his hand from his friend's mouth.

"By the way, Kiba and Shino were cuddling," Lee informed Naruto.

"I don't doubt they were," Naruto replied knowingly. "Come on then." Beckoning Lee to follow him, Naruto walked over to the fence near their pitch site and sat down in front of it, hooking his feet beneath the bottom horizontal. Lee followed suit. After removing his shirt, Naruto started his sit ups.

After getting dressed, Sasuke stepped out of his compartment and closed it up after himself and Kiba and Shino stepped out of theirs at the same time.

"Sleep well?" Sasuke asked the pair of them.

"Yeah thanks," Kiba smiled and Shino nodded. Sasuke picked up one of the folding chairs and headed out. He paused at the exit to the tent.

"Good, oh and Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Naruto's sleeping bag doesn't belong beneath Shino's airbed." There was a nervous laugh from the brunette. Satisfied, Sasuke stepped out of the tent with a book and the chair and placed the chair near the fence where Naruto and Lee were. He opened the book to where he'd left his bookmark.

"So, that's where Kiba had hidden it," Naruto said amusedly. "What are you reading?"

"_4.50 from Paddington,_" Sasuke replied.

"Another Agatha Christie?"

"She's a brilliant author. Besides, I like books that get you thinking." Sasuke chuckled.

"This is the part where you usually say something to insult my intelligence," Naruto grinned.

"Normally, yes, but today I don't feel like it. Besides, you're not as stupid as I used to think you were."

Naruto laughed: "That could be taken as an insult."

"Well it's the closest to a compliment as you're going to get from me," Sasuke chuckled.

"Then I'll take it and run shall I?" The three of them laughed.

"Breakfast after showers again?" Sasuke asked them.

"Yeah, sounds good," Naruto huffed as he put more effort into his sit ups. Sasuke glanced to the shirtless blond and quickly averted his eyes again. He quickly decided that seeing Naruto shirtless this often had to be bad for his health.

"We'll be striking camp soon," Naruto mused.

"Indeed but we've still got the whole day," Sasuke nodded. "Is there anything in particular you want to do?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Just wanted to know," Sasuke chuckled. "It's not a crime is it?"

"Nah," Naruto laughed. He stopped doing sit ups and thought for a while. "I'd… like to go back down to the lake."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it was fun wasn't it?"

"I think I'll hit the showers," Naruto announced. He took his wash stuff from the tent and headed to the shower block with Lee following. Sasuke set up the gas cookers outside the tent and started cooking up breakfast for the five of them. He was still cooking when Naruto and Lee returned from the showers.

"That smells delicious," Lee commented. "We could smell it from over near the shower block."

"Really?" Sasuke chuckled. "There's some bacon already done if you want some." Sasuke waved a spoon towards some plates set out on the table. "The eggs are a while away yet though."

Lee smiled and took a plate.

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke up, "could you find Kiba and Shino for me? I'm kind of tied up at the moment."

"But they'll be making out or something," Naruto pulled a face and laughed. "Alright, I suppose I'll have to bear the scarring."

Sasuke shook his head, smiling to himself amusedly. "Just get moving," he shooed Naruto away.

"What did Naruto mean by that?" Lee asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him and frowned slightly. "It's not my place to be telling you, I'm afraid. Only Kiba or Shino could tell you that."

"Oh… right," Lee frowned, a little puzzled. "Thank you anyway."

Sasuke smiled wanly. "I'm pretty certain they'll tell you though. I don't see any reason for them not to."

Lee cheered up at hearing that. "Oh, that is good! The bacon is very nice."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled.

"I have been wondering something," Lee mused aloud.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him after seeing the thoughtful expression on Lee's normally carefree face.

"Why do you look at Naruto differently than how you used to before?"

Sasuke spluttered, instantly turning away from the food. "I don't know what you mean." His face betrayed him though and he could feel the redness of his face. He felt a little panicked, despite himself. Lee could even see his feelings for Naruto so he had to watch himself.

"Very well, if that is what you wish," Lee returned to cutting up his bacon, flashing an understanding smile Sasuke's way.

Naruto returned with Kiba and Shino behind him. He and Kiba were both red in the face so Sasuke deduced that Kiba and Shino had indeed been making out. With a chuckle, Sasuke checked on the eggs and knew that they had been in the water long enough. He poured out the water and placed an egg on each plate with bread. He turned off the cookers.

After their breakfast, they sat at their chairs. "Uh, guys, I want you to be the first to know this but Shino and I are boyfriends," Kiba said nervously. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck as he watched the other three faces carefully.

"Sasuke and I already knew," Naruto nodded. "We're completely comfortable with it. You're so dense, Kiba!"

"Hey!" Kiba protested.

Lee was looking between Kiba and Shino for a moment before his face broke out into a blinding smile. "The fire of youth burns in both of you!" he enthused.

"Thanks Lee," Kiba smiled, being almost completely fluent in Youth!-speak.

"Kiba, did you know that you're a matchmaker's worst nightmare?" Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto was practically tearing his hair out over the two of you."

They laughed and Kiba mumbled and looked at the ground, embarrassed. Shino simply moved to crouch by Kiba and held his hand to Kiba's arm. The simple affectionate gesture made Kiba turn his head to Shino and they were caught for a moment in each others eyes. With a smile, Shino pressed his lips to Kiba's for a moment.

"S-Shino," Kiba stuttered quietly.

Naruto coughed: "As sweet as the pair of you are, I think I'm gonna throw up or something." He said it with a laugh and Kiba looked to Naruto. Kiba raised an eyebrow and Naruto averted his eyes before heading towards the path to the lake.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked Kiba. "I thought he said he was comfortable with you."

Kiba chuckled. "He wasn't lying but I think there's something else. Until he comes to terms with it, I don't think he'll be completely comfortable around us. You, on the other hand, surprise me. May we speak in private?"

"I don't see any problem with that," Sasuke nodded and rose to his feet.

"Shino, could you keep Lee company in the meantime?" Kiba asked quietly. Shino nodded and took his seat. As Kiba and Sasuke walked to the other side of the tent, Shino started up conversation with Lee.

"Why do I surprise you?" Sasuke asked him.

"From your lack of reaction when Shino… uh, kissed me, I take it you've come to terms with your sexuality. I'm not going to try to suggest which way you swing, by the way; but Naruto isn't so certain of himself."

"Oh, I see," Sasuke nodded. "That is the reason for the sudden disappearance, I take it?"

"Naruto doesn't really tell me that sort of thing but I'm pretty certain it is. You were there when he chained me to the fence, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

"Well, Naruto did that to help me realise a few things. He knew before I did that I could trust Shino completely and he said something to Shino that subtly told him that he knew of Shino's feelings for me. Man, it's weird saying something like that. Shino and I have been talking a lot this morning, before Naruto found us, and he said that Naruto had told him as he passed him the combination that he 'may find something that he wants up by the tennis courts'. Shino was a little confused at the time. Naruto is definitely more understanding than I had figured he would be. He was the one that opened Sakura's eyes to Lee and they've definitely got the foundations for a long happy relationship there.

"But the sad thing is that Naruto doesn't think he's deserving of anyone which is where he's wrong. He doesn't see Hinata's feelings for him which is probably a good thing because somebody else has caught his eye. And, again, he doesn't think it's possible for any feelings to be returned. He's a lot harder to get his trust from than you may think since he's practically completely opened up to you. He trusts you, Sasuke, more than he ever trusted me. This is why I'm going to tell you that if you ever even think about hurting him, I'll be the one you have to face."

"I don't understand why he trusts me. He used to hate me."

"The first time he dragged you along to football, you saw the way he looks back and did something that nobody else had ever done for him: you told him something that nobody else had ever told him. I couldn't hear it from that distance so I'm not certain what that was. Could you tell me?"

Sasuke searched his brain for what he had said. "I think I said something like: 'I'm not going anywhere other than where you're dragging me, moron'."

Kiba gasped and his hand flew to cover his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong," Kiba told him and lowered his hand. "It's just… you… I hadn't ever thought… Oh God, that's why he left."

"What? Why did he leave? I thought you told me," Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"I can't tell you why exactly he left but I can tell you why he trusts you. Naruto is a very lonely person, and that doesn't begin to cover it. His parents died on the night of his birth and his guardian is often out on business and as much as he cares for Naruto, he can't always be there. I'm pretty sure that you can understand how that feels," Kiba gave Sasuke a wan look. A lot of the town knew of the death of the Uchihas which was what Kiba was referring to.

"Anyway, he's never had anyone say that they're not going to leave him in the way you did. You probably thought the way you phrased it meant he wouldn't think much of it but he felt happier than he had ever felt before. He knows all about your family's death so he didn't pick fights with you for nothing. Naruto… he admires you really and he finds it annoying to see everyone skirting around you because of your family and trying not to anger you. It's his way of saying that he doesn't want to be forgotten again."

Sasuke paled. He'd never realised that the pain went that deep.

"He also likes seeing you smile, which we don't see very often."

"I… see," Sasuke said slowly. He looked to Kiba. "I would never intentionally hurt Naruto. Hell knows he hurts enough."

"Good," Kiba smiled a small smile. Sasuke walked away. "Oh and Sasuke?" Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and stopped. "You love him, don't you?" Sasuke looked back forwards and his hand unconsciously rose to his chest before he continued walking away without a word.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think ^_^ I worked hard in making my brain function at 00:50 for you guys so a little offering of opinion is always nice. Anyways, even without that, I love you guys!_


End file.
